Spider-Man & Ms Marvel: Love & War
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: A hero is weaponized and a city is devastated. A nation speaks and a law is passed. A team is torn and a community is divided. Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel are caught in the middle. Will their love survive and can all change for the good? Or is their love, and everything else, destined for annihilation? *a response to aspiringactor's "Love & War" challenge. AU*
1. Minimal

_**Ladies and gentleman, Reader & Writers, today begins the epic tale of how one event can shatter lives, friendships, a nation, a team, a community and a love. Today, aspiringactor's writer challenge comes to life. I assure you, the results will shock you. But I also assure you that you will enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Now, this story is AU, and incorporates various events during the actual Civil War, along with other events across the Marvel Universe, and the Marvel Multiverse. Alrighty then, lets get on with it, shall we?**_

_**REBORN DARK PHOENIX PRESENTS:**_

_**SPIDER-MAN/MS. MARVEL: LOVE & WAR**_

Chapter 1: Minimal

If there was one thing Carol loved about having super speed, it was that she could race from her house to the edge of the atmosphere in less than five seconds to get to space. And if there was one thing Carol loved about space, it was how blissful and awe-striking it was. Despite having seen the beautiful view every day since she took up this habit three years ago, she was always struck with wonder when she saw the Earth from space.

And her most absolute favorite thing about space? Free-falling.

As she allowed herself to plummet through Earth's atmosphere, she felt the heat of the massive kinetic energy consume her body, as it warmed her and her body absorbed it. She loved this feeling, the heat nipping at her body; it was so tingly and pleasuring. She loved being able to do this every day, just flying up and plummeting back into the earth, and almost hitting the Atlantic Ocean before maneuvering herself to race to Manhattan.

This…this was probably the best thing to happen to her because of becoming Ms. Marvel.

Well, actually, Peter was…this was a close second, though.

As she arrived at the shores of Manhattan, people looked nonchalantly up at her form; superheroes had been around the city for almost 20 years now; showing up worldwide less than 10. This was a common occurrence, and flying deeper into the city, people didn't even give her a second glance, if they took a first glance, even. Carol was grateful for that-she was having a good start to the day, and the last thing she needed right now to ruin it were ogling eyes looking at her. It was one of the reasons she preferred flying high above the buildings and at super speed. Although, she did enjoy the lower, slower flights she had when she and Peter travelled through the city…well, enjoy wasn't a good enough word, really.

Suddenly, something jumped onto her back and her eyes were covered by a pair of hands. Now normally, she'd knock whoever this was into the atmosphere, anticipating an attack and then a battle, but this set of hands was all too familiar to her, and she simply smiled, waiting to hear his voice.

"Excuse me, but is this the ferry to Staten Island?"

She laughed as she flew up to a nearby building and landed. The person jumped off, and Carol turned to see her most favorite person in the whole world smiling at her: the Amazing Spider-Man.

"Enjoying your week off?"

"Eh, I guess," the Webhead replied with a slight shrug. "Yeah, I'm off the team for a while, but all these thugs just won't let me take a break, y'know? All the regulars like Doc and Rhino and such are locked up on the Raft at least."

"There's something," Carol said as she sat on the ledge, Peter joining her. "What've you been up to these last few days?"

"Well, the lab's needed me more than usual, Jameson's having me freelance more and more, and I'm visiting Aunt May tonight. Kind of dull, really, now that I hear all that out loud." Carol let out a small giggle at that. "Oh, c'mon-that's what you laugh at and not my jokes and quips?"

"They've been kind of failing in quality as of recent, babe."

"Yeah, name one time they've-actually, don't respond to that, it'll hurt my already fragile ego, and the bad guys depend on my fragile ego to help me mock them while I beat them up every day."

"The team says hi, by the way-Logan, Cap, Jess, Falcon, Luke & Danny especially."

"They miss me?"

"Nope, they've really enjoyed the quiet; they've asked me to tell you to take more vacations."

"Ba, humbug," Peter said as he rolled his eyes. "Remind me to pull a joke from my bag next time I see them."

"I'll be sure to do that," Carol purred as she brought his face to hers and began slowing and lovingly kissing him, letting herself get lost in the passion until…

"Captain America to all on duty Avengers, report to the Mansion for emergency mandatory meeting."

"Noooo….," Peter sighed as they separated at the sound of Cap's voice on Carol's comm.

"Sorry, Spider, duty calls."

"Fine," he pouted before smiling, giving her a warm hug. "Let me know what it's about & tell 'em I said hi."

"I think that in their book, that'd break the happy silence."

"Aren't you a bag of laughs…"

* * *

***Avengers Mansion, 10 minutes later***

Carol touched down on the mansion grounds at the same time her best friend Jessica, or Spider-Woman to SHIELD & the rest of the world, did.

"Carol!" Jess cried as she embraced her best friend. "What's new with you, huh? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"…Jess, we saw each other two nights ago; before you, Tasha, Clint and Bobbi were called in by Fury for that mission in the East. Remember?"

"Yeah, but that seems like forever ago," the British Avenger/SHIELD agent replied with a smirk. "Oh speaking of which, can you keep a secret? Guess what I found out. Bobbi is crushing on Clint."

"Wait what? But Clint's-"

"With Natasha, I know, and that really is upsetting for her. She asked my advice about it on the mission. Oh, don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Such a good friend you are, Jess," Carol smirked as the two made their way down the mansion hallways to the conference room. "But my lips are sealed."

"What's the seal for?" Logan's voice came as he joined them from his mansion quarters, walking with them to the meeting. "Actually-don't wanna know; better if I don't so I don' have to get involved in any way." The two women chuckled as the three of them entered the conference room and took their seats at the massive table.

Captain America, Tony Stark (Iron Man), Thor, Bruce Banner (the Hulk), Yellowjacket, Wasp, King T'Challa (Black Panther), Hawkeye, Black Widow, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Falcon, She-Hulk, Hercules, Tigra, Namor the Sub-mariner, Nova, Mockingbird, Wonder Man, Luke Cage, Dr. Strange, Iron Fist, Noh Varr (Protector), General Ross (the Red Hulk), Daredevil and now Ms. Marvel, Spider Woman & the Wolverine. The full roster of the pantheon of Earth's Mightiest Heroes was now assembled. The only one missing was the Amazing Spider-Man.

"Alright, everyone," Stark began. "Thanks for meeting here on such short notice."

"What's this about, Tony?" T'Challa interjected.

"There's been some…complaints as to how the Avengers are operating." At his words, everyone at the table was shocked.

"Who's been complaining?" Bobbi Morse asked. "I haven't heard anything from SHIELD, and Hill would definitely make sure that Clint, Natasha, Jessica & I would've known about this kind of thing-you know how she isn't so fond of us."

"Bobbi's right," Clint Barton added. "Fury may be in favor of superheroes and the like, but Hill still is against the notion of unsupervised superhumans and vigilantes-we'd have heard something." Carol couldn't help but notice that Bobbi slightly went a bit pink at Clint agreeing with her.

"Are governments and nations complaining about how we handle threats, how we operate?" Simon Williams asked.

"It's not so much as governments or the UN or even SHIELD," Steve Rogers spoke up. "More like…one government."

"This is about the motions going on in Congress," General Ross interjected. "I've been hearing the rumbling about this for some time."

"What rumblings?" Cage asked. "And what's going on in Congress?"

"Remember back when we took the Hood's Syndicate back last year in Los Angeles when Moon Knight asked for our help?" asked Stark. The whole team remembered-that had been a more difficult fight, one of many times the team's full roster had had to be called in. "Well, I'm sure you remembered that one lady who was kind of badly hurt during a tussle between Grey Gargoyle and Wonder Man, and she had come to us to pay for her medical expenses. The way she saw it, it was our fault that she ended up injured and that we should've been more careful. Naturally, I felt kind of bad-" at that the entire team rolled their eyes-"oh come on, I can be human too; anyways, the point is Stark Industries paid all her expenses in full, me taking the responsibility."

Vision cocked his head sideways. "I am not sure I fully understand how that relates, Iron Man."

"Well, it was supposed to be kept on the down low, Vision. But a few months ago, word got out…and suddenly, Stark Industries is bombarded with letters from the courts and lawsuits across the country, not just from regular people, but from businesses. It's starting waves of lawsuits against almost everything we do. The government got wind of this, and since then, Congress has been brewing up a storm on superhuman and vigilante activity across the country-how it's slowly becoming reckless and dangerous. They're even talking about mutant problems again."

Logan, Wanda, Namor & Pietro groaned at once. "I'll always be amazed at how it's always America who seems to have the problems with mutants, yet no other country seems to have it as bad," Wanda exclaimed.

"How bad are these lawsuits?" Banner asked.

"Not too bad; in reality, most of them aren't even accurate or founded in truth-and I'd like to thank Jenny and Matt here for their expertise in law for helping me and the company with that. The major problem is the government's response," Stark continued. "They are motioning for the Avengers to take more responsibility for the actions we take as a team; and it's not just us they're going after-they've got their eyes on various heroes in the States-Moon Knight in LA, Scarlet Spider in Houston, those New Warriors, the FF, Punisher, Black Cat, other independent heroes….they're associating all of them with the Avengers, being we're the face of heroes on this planet."

"How's their stance on the X-Men, Stark?" Logan asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but they seem to be moving against the various teams you guys have going-X-Force and those New Mutants-"

"Hey; X-Force rarely does anything in America without Slim's or my approval…well, I can't speak for Deadpool, but you know what I mean. The New Mutants are just kids we're raising and training up to be the next generation of heroes. We've made sure up to now-"

"That's what they're worried about," Ross interjected. "Up to now; from what I've heard, they're questioning the Avengers having mutants on the team, especially Namor and Wanda, being how powerful they are."

"They dare question my motives? They should tread carefully," the Atlantean monarch mumbled.

"Not just you Namor-they're worried about the number of mutants taking residence up in San Francisco since the mayor opened it up as a safe haven; they're worried the X-Men may lead them in some revolution."

"Look, that's just one of the problems," Steve continued. "Congress is looking at all our past incidents here in the nation-Hulk's mind control under MODOK and his resulting rampage in Vegas, our LA Syndicate grudge match, our last battle with Magneto's Brotherhood; and they're also looking at other incidents…like Spider Island, the FF's near accidental destruction of Manhattan, the time the New Warriors almost blew up Stanford in their fight against Nitro…"

"There seeking to control us, aren't they?" Dr. Strange asked.

"I think so."

"They can't do that!" She-Hulk said. "The Avengers are an internationally supported team, and we have authority granted by the UN; we're backed by SHIELD & SWORD! Hell, the mansion grounds are considered international territory. Alpha Flight & Excalibur aren't bothered with this kind of thing. They think they can try to control us?!"

"In essence, they can try-the majority of us here are still US citizens. The only ones they can't touch are Thor, Hercules, Namor and Panther; maybe our resident SHIELD agents can get away, since…well, they work for SHIELD."

"So is that an alternative?" Carol asked. "We have to work for SHIELD to avoid all this?"

"No." Cap's voice was firm and commanding. "The Avengers work for no one. We go anywhere in the world where we're needed, even if it's Latveria. The government has no right to try and control us, because what we do is give back to the world best we can with what the world's given us." This seemed to calm the team down a bit.

"I just want to ask everyone that they be a bit more careful out there, avoid as much collateral damage as possible and whatnot, and just be overall the best you can be," Stark said. "It's getting annoying to deal with all these lawsuits. Carol, I'm sure I can count on you to relate this to Peter, right?"

"Yeah of course; although," Carol said, a smile creeping onto her face, "knowing him, he's probably already messing it up somewhere." At that, everyone laughed.

* * *

***Somewhere in the Lower East Side, NYC***

"I'm sorry…what?"

"You heard me-I want reimbursement! Someone's gotta pay for what happened to my restaurant!"

"Dude, why are you asking me? I just beat the bad guys up! Don't you have insurance for this kind of thing? I mean, it happens, like, every day out here."

Spider-Man was having a bit of a problem-swinging to Midtown, he happened across a robbery in progress, and being the responsible hero he was, came in and taught the thugs a few manners. Of course, they tried to fight back, shooting and stuff, but Peter was just too damn quick for them, and in only few minutes and jokes later, the thugs were taken down. Police were now taking them away, and he was just about to be on his way…when the restaurant owner demanded he pay him back for all the damages.

"You should be telling those guys to pay you back!" Spider-Man said as he pointed to thugs being pushed into the armored vehicle headed for Ryker's. "They DID try to rob your store!"

"Yeah, but they weren't shooting or anything! They were just taking money and they'd have left-then you show up and ruin everything, they shoot the place up and trash my restaurant! I should sue you!"

"Right…ok. Listen, I got to go now, so you keep suing passing heroes that save your life and I'll just go back on my way." With that, Peter swung off, with the restaurant owner yelling after him, "THE BUGLE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU, WEB FREAK!"

'Sue me? What's there to sue me for?,' Peter mused to himself as he arrived at Midtown and ducked in an alley to change to civilian clothes. 'I barely have any money to my name; I'm doing overtime at Horizon and freelancing as much as possible for Jolly Jonah to get enough money for this.' Exiting the alley and mingling with the populous, he checked his jacket pocket. 'Ok, envelope & cash are still here. Ok, Parker, time to go hunting.' With that, Peter began his third day of searching through Manhattan's best jewelry stores.

* * *

***Avengers Mansion, an hour later***

Carol and Jess sat in the lounge, watching a rerun marathon of one of the most popular shows in the country, based off one of the world's most popular comics.

"I loved T-Dog," Jess frowned. "He was awesome, and that was just a bad way to kill him off. I swear, those stupid prisoners…but I still love The Walking Dead."

"Can you imagine if a zombie apocalypse actually broke out in real life? The chaos that'd be caused; what if some of our own were infected?"

"Oh come on, Carol, like THAT'D ever happen; Wolverine heals from everything, we have two gods on the team…must I go on?" The two laughed, realizing that if a zombie apocalypse did ever happen, it wouldn't stand a chance against the superheroes of Earth. "So, how's my male counterpart?"

"He's alright, doing his thing, being bored out there, being all mine," Carol answered with one of her rare luminous smiles; Peter's name always brought a smile and happy memories to her mind. "He's visiting his…aunt tonight."

Jessica was quick to notice the faltering in Carol's voice. "Carol, don't tell me the woman still makes you nervous?"

"She's so sweet and loving, don't get me wrong, and we get along just fine-but that warning she gave me the first night I met her…I've never been so scared in my life. Seriously, if it was you, you'd feel the same way."

"I doubt it; I'd just manipulate her into liking me instantly."

"Of course you would," Carol replied with a smirk. "You always want to take the easy way."

"I'll have you know, Ms. Danvers, that I am very-"

"Ho Spider Woman, Ms. Marvel." Both women turned to see Thor standing at the doorway, his hammer in hand and a fierce grin on his face. "There is trouble brewing upon the streets, and the locals have asked for our assistance. What say you, maidens, are you ready for a battle?"

"Oh yeah, Thor," Carol replied, her eyes glowing. "I'm ready for some action."

* * *

***Avengers Conference Hall***

Steve and Tony had remained behind in the conference hall, looking at the various documents, forms and digital files of every lawsuit, complaint and government ordinance that Congress had sent them about their activity in the country.

"Tony, I know what I said to give the team a bit of support," Steve remarked. "But to be honest, I have a bad feeling about where this is headed."

"Honestly, Steve," Stark replied somberly. "I kind of feel the same way."

**XXXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ok everyone, there you go. As always, I welcome all feedback and remember to review and whatnot. I love hearing from you guys. Tell me what you like and didn't like; what heroes do you want to see in this story?**_

_**Now, things might seem like it's going slowly but just bear with me, people, you won't be disappointed. I would also recommend to all of you that you check out our fellow writer patrickthenobleman's take on the challenge- "The Spider, The Bird, The Law and The Goblin." A different take on the idea, and it's pretty good, I say you should check it out.**_

_**Check out my other stories on the pair, "Carol Danvers vs. The Sinister Foes of Spider-Man," "Marvelous & Amazing" & "Internal Struggle."**_

_**Thanks for your support fellow readers. Only one month on FanFic and you've given me the motivation to keep on writing, I thank you :)**_

_**Next chapter coming soon. Until next time readers :)**_


	2. Another Day at the Office

**_Welcome back, readers. We continue on with "Love & War," and I thank everyone for their support for this series and anticipation for it, I promise I will not disappoint you guys. Now, I'd like to make it clear that this story takes place in an AU CONTINUITY, that is why events that seem out of order are twisted around the time line here, but I admit I didn't really make that clear the first time, so I apologize for that. Now then, that aside, we continue on. Enjoy :)_**

Chapter 2: Another Day at the Office

***Financial District, Manhattan, about 10 minutes later***

"This isn't over, you motherfuckers! When I get out, you're gonna-"

**_THONK!_** With a blow to the head, the Wrecker was out like a light.

"In the words of Hawkeye, Wrecker," Thor retorted, "shut up."

Picking up the unconscious villain, the Norse God of Thunder flung the body into the heap of bodies known as the Wrecking Crew. Spider-Woman went over and took the crowbar from the villain's hand, handing it over to Black Widow.

"Wrecking Crew is down and out, Fury," the former KGB assassin spoke into her comm-link. "Their weapons are secure; waiting on SHIELD transport to arrive."

"Copy that, Widow," came the reply. "ETA five minutes, max."

'Yup, just another day at the office,' Carol thought to herself as she looked around at her surroundings. The Wrecking Crew had decided to hit on of the local banks, and had made off with a good deal of cash. The police tried to stop them, but they were outclassed, so the big guns were called in. After only seven minutes, Thor, Spider-Woman, Ms. Marvel, Black Widow and Namor had wiped the floor with the Wrecking Crew.

"These supervillians...such a joke," the Atlantean Avenger huffed. "The only one that anything close to a challenge was Piledriver, and I must be honest, it wasn't much."

"Well, Namor, in their defense, you can go toe-to-toe with Hulk, Thor and sometimes even Hercules," Spider-Woman smirked.

Namor looked at the unconscious villains. "Point taken, Spider-Woman," he replied with a small smirk.

Nearby, the hungry vulture calls of the media reporters, on scene during most of the fight, shouted out random questions trying to get the attention of the Avengers. Behind them, were the regular civilians of everyday New York life, and they seemed kind of upset. Carol suddenly realized why: during their battle with the Wrecking Crew, there had been quite a bit of collateral damage; cars had been hit and totaled, completely useless now for anyone to use. Luckily, there were no civilians hurt during the battle-the police were able to evacuate everyone. But it appeared they cared more about the long term damage this would have on their lives-the bank had been trashed, money was stolen and this would obviously take tolls on the jobs of these people. Carol understand why they'd be upset, but to be honest, it wasn't THEIR fault supervillians never learned their lessons.

"Ms. Marvel, go deal with the cameras," Black Widow, the leader of the situation, said. "I don't want them rushing over here in case the Crew suddenly wake up and start fighting and taking hostages."

"You got it, Natasha," Carol replied as she made her way to the reporters. As she walked towards them, she mentally prepped herself for the coming onslaught of questions that was to come. "Ok, everyone, the situation is under control. I'll take your questions one at a time, so stop talking and let me get to each one," she announced as she arrived, almost bum-rushed by the body of cameramen and reporters.

"Ms. Marvel, question-the Wrecking Crew escaped a week ago under SHIELD supervision. Any comment as to how that happened?"

"The Avengers have no comment on what SHIELD does. Despite both being international groups for global & planetary defense, SHIELD is a bit more discreet. You'd have to ask them; next question?"

"Will the Crew be sent to the new supervillian prison Tony Stark, Reed Richards and Hank Pym designed in the Negative Zone?"

"While most supercriminals are being mandated to sentencing in Prison 42, that bit of info is at the moment classified. We don't want anyone trying to break them out to know where they're going; that'd be bad for business," Carol chuckled, and a number of reporters laughed and chuckled as well. "Ok, next question?"

"Ms. Marvel, there have been various lawsuits against Stark Industries and the Avengers by various citizens across the nation in regards to collateral damage from your battles. Is it likely that can be expected from this incident, as well?"

"I think it's safe to say yes, but Tony Stark has made it clear that he will only reimburse those whose lawsuits are founded in facts and hard evidence. There have been times lawsuits have been made under false pretenses and the Avengers want to make it absolutely clear that all lawsuits must be honest and well grounded-we have Jennifer Walters, who you know as She-Hulk, and the law firm of Nelson & Murdock working with us to ensure those who rightly deserve reimbursement get it."

"But what of all those others who don't get reimbursement? They may blame you for their losses and for whatever becomes of them as a result."

"I have to stress, unless it's proven that the Avengers had a hand-knowingly or not-in the incident, reimbursement can't be given. It's as simple as that. We've had numerous lawsuits and very few have had any concrete evidence."

"What of activity on other independent heroes, such as Moon Knight, Scarlet Spider and the like? Are the Avengers taking responsibility for that also?"

"We do offer aid to these other independent heroes, but the majority of them are not affiliated with us in any way-as for incidents involving them, N&M as well as Ms. Walters offers their legal aid to these heroes; as to whether they accept, I can't answer that. I personally know Scarlet Spider, and he hasn't mentioned any lawsuits against him and his activities in Houston. Ok, any more questions?"

"There are rumblings and rumors all across Washington about Congress-specifically the Senate-thinking about taking some action to enforce the notions of superhumans in America to take more responsibilities for their actions. Care to comment on that?"

"The Avengers are not a group affiliated with the US government. We are like SHIELD and SWORD, an internationally recognized organization that does what it can to ensure and maintain global security. We answer not to Congress or any world government, but we collaborate with SHIELD, SWORD & the UN. We may be mostly American citizens, but their actions can't hinder us from our missions."

"One last question, Ms. Marvel?"

"Shoot."

"Where's Spider-Man?"

At his words, Carol was caught off-guard; not expecting that kind of question, she had no idea what to say in response. Carol really surprised herself with a small giggle and started blushing ever so slightly. A few of the female reporters let out a few small "awww's," and the rest of them started following up with questions.

"Yeah, where is the Webhead?"

"You've been seen together patrolling for almost two years now and most battles with one usually have the other. Has is gone downhill?"

"Have two to cut it off?"

"Ok, guys ok," Ms. Marvel cut in, unable to contain her grin. Just the name Spider-Man brought happy and pleasant memories to her mind. "First of all, Spider-Man and I are still going strong, so no one out there get any ideas {_all of the reporters laughed at that_}. Spidey's taken the week off from Avengers duty, is all. You can still see him on his regular patrols."

"Are you two planning to take it to the next level?"

"You two have been dating for almost two years. Any plans for a wedding or a kid yet?"

"Can we expect a wedding or engagement soon?"

"Ok, umm…" Carol was now getting slightly uncomfortable. "This is getting a bit too personal so…if there are no further questions, I'll have to ask you to stay behind the yellow tape so we can get to work." Retreating into her military persona wasn't something she did as much as she used to before dating Peter, but the moment called for it. Leaving the reporters with their continuing questions, Ms. Marvel returned to where the Avengers where, just as a SHIELD prison transport touched down and Thor and Namor began loading the still unconscious Wrecking Crew aboard.

As she watched them, her thoughts drifted back to Peter. Her Peter, she realized with a luminous smile, her Amazing Spider-Man. He had come to mean the world to her. Peter had managed to break through her gruff outer persona and bring to light the fun-loving but insecure Carol that was so well hidden, and embraced it nonetheless. This had greatly shocked her, but with that notion of trust and acceptance, she had willingly opened up to him. They had become great friends, close friends, until their feelings began changing from friendship to romance. They learned from each other, felt for each and suffered for each other. No one expected the pairing to happen, not even her and especially not even Peter. Now, two years later, they were inseparable and she loved him now more than ever. And it seemed the media and general public fell instantly for this pairing. For weeks on end since it was made known to the public, gossip shows, talk shows and media outlets talked nonstop about the two of them, giving their input about how they'd go, what to expect from them…people loved the Spider-Man/Ms. Marvel couple, and it gave them quite a bit of fame-well more than they already had. The two joked around about quite a bit, and sometimes they even found themselves watching segments on TV about what people thought of their being together. Of course, what mattered was what the two of them thought of it, and Carol knew Peter wasn't going anytime soon.

And with that came a thought to Carol's mind: WOULD Peter ever decide to put a ring on her finger? What did their future hold?

Spider-Woman turned to Ms. Marvel, and immediately flashed a sly grin.

"So ARE there any plans for a wedding or kids?"

"Oh, shut up, Jess."

* * *

***Avengers Mansion, same time***

"It's amazing," Tony stated sarcastically. "The Republicans, I can understand-businesses are being hurt, loss of money for the wealthy, yada yada yada; but even a bunch of Democrats are motioning for action to be taken for some responsibility. Listen to this: 'The number of vigilantes and heroes has increased steadily over the course of the last few years, and as such, the number of public endangerment incidents has gone up exponentially.' The public is endangered every day!"

"I know, it's ridiculous, Tony," Steve replied as he sifted through all the papers in front of him. "I just don't understand how one incident, one woman looking for some justice, snowballs into this. Back in my day, people just let the heroes do what they did, no questions; they didn't care about property damage, because we got the job done, we saved their lives."

"Well, it was World War ll, Steve, and Hitler was pretty crazy back then so-"

'Sir, there is a call from one Senator Robert Kelly on the line, from Washington,' JARVIS interrupted. 'He wishes to speak with you immediately.'

"Robert Kelly, the anti-mutant senator?" Cap mused.

"This should be fun," Stark mumbled. "Patch it through to the screen, JARVIS." A second later, a screen came out of the conference table and a face appeared-a clearly angry face, at that.

"Mr. Stark, Captain America," Senator Kelly said.

"Senator, what do you want?" Steve asked.

"I'll cut to the chase, gentlemen. From what I'm seeing on the news, you Avengers just dealt with another supervillian threat in New York City, correct?"

"Yes, the Wrecking Crew-Thor, Spider Woman and a few others were sent to handle it."

"Yes…handle it. They managed to defeat them, but they also managed to cause a significant amount of property damage-vehicles, street damage and damage to nearby buildings, as well. I think you know that you'll probably be getting some more lawsuits, but I digress. What I want to speak about is that one of your Avengers made a statement in response to a reporter's question on rumors of Washington trying to take a stance on superhuman activity. I believe it was Ms. Marvel, who I understand to be a former USAF pilot. She said that the Avengers answer to no government, including the US government."

"Well, Ms. Marvel is right," Stark smirked. "We as heroes go where we're needed."

"And where do you most of your Avengers live, Stark? In the United States; meaning that they do, in fact, as US citizens answer to the US government. You heroes can't escape the US government, especially since you have four mutants on your team-"

"And I fail to see how mutants being on the team affect our conduct, Senator Kelly," Captain America replied with a tone of authority.

"Mutants are dangerous, Captain-especially if they rule an entire kingdom under the ocean and if they can alter reality with just one word." Kelly took a breath to compose himself before continuing. "Stark, the Senate would like to speak with you in two days' time on Capitol Hill, regarding you Avengers. There are some things we need to discuss. Two days; do not miss it. Good day, gentlemen." With that, the senator terminated the link.

"A committee," Stark said after a few seconds of silence. "That's what this is. They probably have a few ideas that are probably stupid and want me to support them."

"Are you going?" Steve asked.

"I really don't want to, but I guess I should-I mean, if they try to do something stupid and it backlashes on them, maybe even us? Yes, I agree that maybe we could start taking a bit more responsibility about this but whatever they have planned or in store is probably going too far," Stark replied.

"Then go and let your voice be heard, Tony. Let them know what the heroes think."

"Well, better get the jet stocked with a bunch of drinks, then. I'm off to Washington."

* * *

***Forest Hills, NY, that evening.***

May Parker was an extraordinary woman, no doubt about it. Despite being an elderly widowed aunt with no job, she had managed to support herself and her nephew through thick and thin, and helped him grow into the man he was today. She not only found time for them and herself, but to be a help to the community and her friends. Most noticeably, she had-how so, Peter may never figure out-correctly deduced that her nephew was the Amazing Spider-Man, one of the world's most famous heroes and one of the most prominent members of the Avengers.

And she was also extremely stubborn. Not to mention very protective.

With a smile, Peter remembered the words May had uttered to Carol when they first met, which both women still didn't know Peter had overheard: _'Dear, if you hurt my nephew in any way, I swear that not even the Hulk will be able to protect you from me.'_ The cheery voice mixed with the icy tone had even send a shiver up HIS spine, and when the two women had returned from the kitchen, Peter could clearly see an unnatural fear in Carol's usually confident eyes.

That sure was an interesting first dinner with family.

Zipping up his coat as he exited the train station-God, he had forgotten just how noisy and packed the F train was; why did he even take the train when Forest Hills was only 25 minutes away by web?-he made his way in the direction of Aunt May's house. As he did so, he felt the envelope with the thick wad of cash he had been carrying in his inside pocket for the last three days as he travelled the city's finest jewelry stores. As he subconsciously patted the envelope he smiled as he thought of his amazing and marvelous (pun not intended, he thought) girlfriend.

Carol Danvers, better known to the world as Ms. Marvel. The woman he had come to fall in love with, and who very surprisingly had returned that love in full. As Peter thought about it, their little dance around their feeling was kind of sad, but in a loving and funny kind of way.

He never expected it to happen, and neither had she. But happen it did, and it blossomed as the weeks turned to months, and months into two years. They had gotten closer than ever, learning each other's passions, secrets, fears and hopes. They had seen each other's bare raw insecurities and faults, and accepted the other all the same. Peter and Carol were inseparable, and Peter had come to realize that she meant the world to him.

Which was why he had spent the last three days scourging through the city's finest jewelry stores with more money than he had probably ever had in his life; money earned through vigorous extra hours at Horizon and a whole lot of freelancing at the Daily Bugle for J. Jonah Jameson.

It was excruciating and hard work. But it was worth; Carol was worth it.

As he approached Aunt May's house, Peter's mind returned to his apartment in the city, to his room where he still had the Bugle's front page from almost two years ago, a page that always brought back fond and happy memories. It was a photo of Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel, just after their victorious fight with the Sinister Six, engaged in a loving and passionate kiss, with people gasping and taking pictures in the background. The headliner read: **MS. MARVEL AND HER AMAZING LOVER?!**

Boy, where the Avengers shocked, he remembered with a laugh.

Knocking on Aunt May's door, Peter couldn't help going back, back to when the two of them first met, and how everything just went off from there…

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Things are slowly but surely building up, aren't they? You all know the drill-review, feedback, what'd you like...I want to hear from you.**_

_**Next chapter: the untold story of how the pairing of Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel came to be through their time as Avengers, as told by yours truly, Reborn Dark Phoenix :D**_

_**Next Chapter coming soon. Also, check out my other new story,"Avengers & X-Men: The Return."**_

_**Until next time readers :)**_


	3. Series of Pleasant Memories-Untold Story

_**As promised, the next two chapters of "Spider-Man & Ms. Marvel: Love & War." Once again, I just want to thank all of you for your continued support for this story, it means a lot :) Now, this chapter was a bit difficult, since I really wanted to capture how Carol & Peter went from allies to teammates to friends to best friends to lovers. This is what I decided to go for, and I gotta say, I'm kind of proud of how it turned out :) Now, for your enjoyment, the Untold Story of how these two came together.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: A Series of Pleasant Memories (The Untold Story)

***7 years ago***

"Not giving up." His voice clearly held the strain of supporting the building's entire weight upon his body, clearly not used to such strain, yet clearly capable of doing so. "Gotta hold out, until help comes…people are counting on me. And Aunt May would kill me if I gave up…I'm not giving up, Uncle Ben, you can count on that."

"Ohmigod-Spider-Man!"

"Oh hey, you woke up!" the Webhead replied, turning to the blonde heroine at the sound of her voice. "I thought you'd be a coma or something; that Super-Skrull really landed a good hit on you."

"Guess it did," Ms. Marvel replied, remembering how powerful that alien was. The Skrulls clearly meant business when they attacked, bringing in their own super weapons. But the 12 heroes who united to fight back were just as mighty. Carol marveled at how the vigilante struggled but refused to give up, taking the full weight of the collapsed building-maybe 70 tons-on his shoulders, to keep those trapped under with him safe.

Suddenly, the vigilante faltered ever so slightly, but it was enough to have the building descend another foot or two, bringing its impending doom closer, enticing screams from all the trapped civilians. In a scene that marveled the heroine, Spider-Man let out a yell and brutally forced himself to bring the building up just a bit more, using all his power to ensure no one was crushed.

"So…" the vigilante said, looking back at Carol, and she could see his mask was partially torn, revealing his left eye and part of his mouth. "What's new with you, Ms. Marvel?"

"Are…are you serious?" Despite her initial concern for him, his remark and how easily he said it made her blood boil; how could not be taking this seriously?! "We've been fighting a war nonstop against alien invaders and the whole time you've joked! You doing this and you're joking around STILL!? Do you not SEE what's around you?! Hell, you have a building on top of you that you could be killing yourself for right now! Why do you persist on acting like a kid?!"

"Because I try to be optimistic when things get tough," Spider-Man simply stated, so calmly and plainly that it caught her by surprise. "What I do, I do it because I have a responsibility to do what's right with these powers. Doing that, I take on some dark and dirty things; end up doing dangerous things-like this building, for instance. End of the day-I got to be able to sleep somehow, and I use humor and wit as a mechanism to cope with what I do. I need to remember that when I'm out there, it's my duty to save these guys, and humor keeps me sane. I was taught that with great power must come great responsibility, and if I crack, I fail at that, and after my first failure, I swore I would never let anyone down. That's why I'm holding this building up and acting in a joking manner."

Carol had nothing to say, flabbergasted at his simple honesty. She had completely misunderstood the man before her.

"Um, hey, Ms. Marvel? Not to be a drag, but can I get a bit of help here?"

"Oh! Right; hold on." Going on her knees, she grabbed the building in her hands and began using her superhuman strength, lifting the building like it was nothing. The people began cheering as Ms. Marvel flew up and set aside the building. Now out in the air, she could see the devastation of the battle raged, but saw no Skrulls, just their bodies.

"OVER HERE! I FOUND THEM!"

Tony Stark, known as Iron Man, suddenly appeared, soon followed by Spider-Woman, Wasp and Thor. On the ground, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Giant Man, Black Widow and Wolverine ran up to their position; all of them had looks of worry and concern on their faces.

"Looks like we won," the vigilante smirked, standing next to Carol as she landed. He was visibly shaking on his elbow and his voice still held the strain of holding up the building for so long. "Ok…if anyone needs me, I'll-I'll just be down heeeeuuuh…." And with that, he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

***Three days later***

"It's a task in itself, Cap, I got to admit; it won't be easy," Ms. Marvel said. "But the potential results…it's worth it; count me in."

"Iron Man?"

"Ms. Marvel's right, Rogers-the crap we'd have to put up with-not just the bad guys but each other? It'll be more than difficult. But she's also right that the potential of this team-it's just too good to pass up. So not only will I join, I'd like to fund the team personally, and provide the top 20 floors of Stark Tower as a headquarters."

"Very well then, Stark," Steve Rogers replied, the smile on his face radiant with joy. He then turned expectantly to Spider-Man, who had been sticking to the wall in silence the whole time. The other 11 heroes turned to him also. Carol had been right next to him, leaning back on the wall; she had come to start respecting the Webhead, and waited to see what he'd say.

Captain America had proposed a union of the 12 heroes, to be a team, not just for alien invasions, but for the threats the world sees on a daily basis. The Wasp even came up with a name: The Avengers. The other 10 had happily agreed to Cap's plan.

"I'm gonna have to pass, Cap."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled in unison, shocked.

"Me on a team with the legends of the world-Captain America, Iron Man…with a God of Thunder, highly trained secret agents, some of the smartest guys in the world…I don't belong here with you guys; you're heroes…I'm just a guy who jokes around as he beats up street thugs and gets yelled at by Jolly Jameson."

Carol was shocked at how low the joking, loud mouthed and responsible hero held himself in esteem. She knew about how much crap the man had to deal with but…

"Webs, you can't be serious," Wolverine said. "You came up with the idea of keepin' 'em in a contained perimeter with your webs. You friggin' saved all those people from under that building-"

"And they'll probably say it was my fault they were under the building in the first place," the vigilante said gloomily. "Jameson would do nothing but discredit you if I'm on the team. So, thanks for the offer, Captain America, but I'm going to have to decli-"

"Bull," Carol suddenly found herself saying. "Spider-Man, if Jameson has a problem with you on this team then he can take it up with us. You're a hero, one of the greatest ones I've ever met. Yeah, you're misunderstood, hated and whatnot but that's never stopped you from doing what's right. Get that crap out of your head, Spider-Man. You deserve to be on this team."

Spider-Man stared at her; Carol had no idea that under his mask, his eyes brimmed with appreciation-very few people ever said that about the vigilante.

"What do you say, Webhead?" Carol asked. "You in?"

* * *

***The Next Day***

"HERE THEY ARE, EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES-THE AVENGERS!"

The masses of people cheered on, screaming and chanting the names of their saviors, the heroes who had saved them from the brink of destruction. The cameras and reporters spoke to the viewers worldwide who were watching the unveiling of the world's newest line of defense. The announcer, SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson, was ecstatic.

"Captain America! The Invincible Iron Man! Thor, God of Thunder! The Incredible Hulk! Giant Man and Wasp! Hawkeye & Black Widow, agents of SHIELD! The Wolverine! Spider-Woman! Ms. Marvel! The Amazing Spider-Man!"

Peter would've given his left arm to have a camera just to capture J. Jonah Jameson's reaction. He was staring openmouthed at the Wall-crawler, at a loss for words.

"You were right, Carol," he said to Ms. Marvel, who was standing next to him. "This is…awesome. Thanks for what you said the other day."

"Don't mention it, Peter," Carol replied with a smile. All team members knew each other's identities.

"C'mon, Avengers, let's hear the cry one more time!"

At that, all 12 of them flung their fists, some just fists, other with weapons in hand, and gave the battle cry.

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!"

* * *

***3 months later***

"You DARE defy your master, Vision?! I see now you are as much as a failure as they are!"

Ultron fired it beams at the android, sending him flying into Wolverine and Yellowjacket. Stark still hadn't finished the virus that they needed to shut down Ultron long enough to send him into the Negative Zone. Hulk and Widow laid knocked out at Ultron's feet and the evil machine sent Thor flying across the city. Hawkeye, Wasp and Spider-Woman had to stand guard around Stark. The only ones left standing were Cap, Ms. Marvel & Spider-Man.

"Um…don't suppose we can talk about this like civilized peo-well, man to machine?" Peter asked, knowing the answer. Ultron's response was to fire energy guns on his shoulders at them.

"Webs, Cap-Fastball!" Carol yelled, and Peter immediately webbed Cap at Ultron, who fired his face laser-as Cap's shield hit it in the face, blowing Ultron dozens of feet back.

"Ultron, let me put that in terms you'll understand: LOL! PWNED!" Spider-Man yelled in triumph, bringing a small smile to Carol's face.

"Chaos shall be controlled, Spider-Man, and you are the most chaotic of the Avengers. Therefore you shall be the first to fall," Ultron declared as it flew up and fired its all-powerful energy death beam-just as Vision phased his arm into its body, uploading Stark's finished virus. Before the blast could hit the Webhead, however, he was slammed aside by Carol, who absorbed the death ray-sending waves of pain through her body as she screamed in agony, crashing into the ground.

"MS. MARVEL!" Peter rushed to her side, relieved to see she was still breathing. "Dammit, Carol, what was that for?! That never would've-

"Save it, Spider," Carol rasped as she grabbed his hand. "And your welcome, by the way," she smirked as her body began adjusting to the energy.

* * *

***A year later***

They had expanded their roster, with the repentant Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, the Black Panther, Hercules, Namor and Tigra now part of their ranks. Avengers Tower, as it was now called, was usually still empty on the upper levels-with more members, there was now more time for members to have time to themselves. Of course, two Avengers had to always be present to respond to threats. Tonight, Peter and Carol had the responsibility, and were enjoying the silence with a nice game of-

"'Hit the Spider' is now my least favorite game!" Peter yelled out as he dodged Carol's right hook, responding with a snap-kick to her back, sending her staggering ahead a few steps. The two had become quite good friends as of recent, always talking, sometimes her joining him on his city patrols and learning how to fight street crime, and sometimes him joining her in her training sessions. His quips and jokes helped her ease up a bit more often when they were together.

Carol turned around to face him, a feisty smile on her face. "Aw, c'mon Peter; it's more fun that you let it be." Jumping up, she made to slam him into the ground, but his Spider Sense was too damn quick for her and he easily dodged it.

"Why don't you ever use Jess?! She's a spider, too!"

"She's my best friend! What if I break her?!"

"Well that says a lot about our relationship," the arachnid-themed hero joked as he feigned a right hook and then grabbed her head and flipped her onto the ground. Carol immediately followed up with a sweep kick, forcing Peter down (though she felt he let her) and then pinned his arms down with her own and keeping his leg down with hers. They remained in that position for a few seconds, her on top of him, and as she stared into his eyes, her hair flowed down onto his face, Carol could swear she felt her heart beat just a bit faster.

"Um…Carol…super strength…leg..!"

"Ohmigod, I'm sorry, Peter," she hastily replied, getting off of him and pulling him up. If not for the heavy movement and sweat already reddening her face, Peter would've surely noticed that Carol was blushing deeply. What was that, soldier, she asked herself.

"Sir, Madam," JARVIS interrupted. "T'Challa is requesting assistance from Wakanda. It appears M'Baku has enlisted HYDRA and their HYDRA 4 in an attempt to usurp the Panther dynasty."

"Well, they're playing our song, Carol," Peter said with a smile. "Let's go." With that, he raced to the hangar bays, Carol a few feet behind him, wondering what had just happened to her.

* * *

***A few weeks later***

He had brutally decimated more than 40 thugs tonight, without restraint or mercy; just tonight. The entire week, he had been unforgiving to New York's criminal element. Clearly, he was still devastated by his loss, but his way of coping…it wasn't safe for him or others; if it continued, Cap and Stark said, either he or someone else would end up killed.

With caution, Carol entered the training room Peter had claimed as his own for the night. She was astonished at how many punching backs-meant for the likes of Steve, Cage and herself-littered the floor, crushed and torn apart; only two of them didn't have blood on them. She cautiously made her way up behind Peter, who had donned his black Spidersuit ever since Osborn was locked up after the two had to be pulled apart. Mask thrown aside, he focused on nothing but the punching bag, his punches ripping it apart, his knuckles leaking blood.

"Peter?"

"Fuck off, Carol." She was shocked at his tone of voice, but she held her ground. "Peter."

"Leave, Danvers. Get out, now."

"Peter-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he roared as he backhanded her with such force that she actually was forced a step back. But still, she refused to leave, because she saw his face-tears had fallen, his eyes were bloodshot and had black circles underneath…his eyes held not hatred for her, but hatred for himself, self-loathe, pity and humiliation. "…just go," he said as he turned and made to return to the punching bag, but she came in front of him and grabbed his wrist, gently but firmly.

"I can't."

Peter couldn't hold it in any longer; his knees failing him, he collapsed onto the ground, his tears and anguish finally winning as he quietly sobbed uncontrollably. Carol knelt down beside him and gave him the most loving hug she could muster, letting him cry into her shoulder. She had met Gwen Stacy only once, but knew that she meant the world to Peter, and knew that Peter would never forgive himself for what he had failed to do, and for what he had done.

* * *

***Months later***

"Danvers, I could care less right now that we're both Avengers," Logan snarled as he extended his claws. "If you don't back away from Mystique right now, I swear I will gut you. This is an X-Men-"

"This filth destroyed my life!" Ms. Marvel yelled, her tears of rage and anguish pouring down her cheeks, her hand clasped on the Brotherhood member's blue throat, just tight enough to give her barely enough air to breath. "She killed the man I loved, sicked Rogue on me and stole my life! SHE DESERVES TO DIE!" Her other fist began glowing dangerously.

"Ms. Marvel, Wolverine is right-this is an X-Men fight; we are here by their request & they will deal with the Brotherhood. STAND DOWN, NOW!" Cap demanded, preparing to fling his shield; behind him, Hulk, Vision, Wonder Man, Panther and Nova cautiously stood by, unsure of how to react or what to do.

Behind Logan stood Professor X, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Colossus, Rogue, Angel, Beast and Nightcrawler, just the same way-uncertain. A sans helmet Magneto, Pyro, Avalanche, Blob, Sabretooth, Mastermind, Destiny and Omega Red were kneeling with their hands up on their heads next to an unconscious Juggernaut. All of them stared at the scene before them, unsure of what to expect.

"Rogue, say something!" Cyclops implored.

"What can Ah say? Mystique ruined her life, and used me to do it. Ah have no right or place to say anything," Rogue replied.

"That's it," Logan roared as he tackled Carol, only to be flung aside by her fist.

"Well?" Mystique rasped, staring at Ms. Marvel with her yellow eyes, an evil smile creeping up on her lips. "Go ahead, Danvers; do it-kill me."

"Avengers…" Cap began, with the Avengers ready to intervene.

"X-Men…" Professor X said, with the X-Men ready to intervene also.

Suddenly, an unconscious Toad was thrown at the X-Men's feet as Spider-Man returned and grabbed Carol's glowing fist. "Ms. Marvel, stop. You can't do this."

"THE HELL I CAN!" she yelled as she turned to him, her eyes glowing in her fury. "SHE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! STAY OUT OF IT, SPIDER-MAN!"

"I can't."

Those two simple words made their way into her mind, and suddenly, Carol remembered that night, months ago, when she said those words to him…

"She's your Goblin, Carol," Peter said softly as she slowly let go of the mutant. "Don't let her win."

Carol could only break down into tears as she clung onto him, in her mind thanking him with all her heart for being there for her.

* * *

***2 years later***

They sat there in the moonlight, staring off into the city. His highly trained ears & Spider Sense and her superhuman senses would alert them of any criminals that'd need to be taught a lesson. But the night was peaceful. There the two close friends sat on the ledge, talking away and eating chili dogs. They had grown closer than ever, sharing secrets that not even Jess or MJ knew with each other. They enjoyed their current relationship. But neither would dare to admit they wanted something more.

Neither would admit they were falling for each other.

* * *

***A month later***

"Thanks again for the help, brother," Scarlet Spider said as he gave Spider-Man a brotherly embrace. "I don't know how I would've stopped these guys if you and your team hadn't come when you did."

"Don't worry about it, Kaine," Peter replied as he looked back at Iron Man and Red Hulk rounding up the Sinister Twelve. "It's kind of my fault too; I probably shouldn't have mentioned you were in Houston that one time. Although I got to say, brother, you did pretty well on your own being it was your first time against them."

"Technically, since I'm your clone, I remember your first few times like I was fighting them. Thanks again, Peter, and thank the rest of your team."

"I will. See you around, Kaine," Peter replied as he made his way back to the Quinjet. Carol had been watching the two interact, unable to help but smile.

"Ms. Marvel," Scarlet said suddenly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure." This had caught her by surprise. She walked over to her friend's clone-Peter had told her a bit about Kaine-and waited for him to speak. He made sure no one was looking, and then surprised her by taking off his mask, and she gasped at how close the two looked alike, albeit Kaine had more facial hair. For some reason, Carol couldn't imagine Peter with hair like that. "Kaine, what-"

"Everything Parker's lived through before I was created, I have the same experiences engraved in me-including lost loved ones. Gwen, especially; I saw how he looks at you, and how you look at him; honestly, what he sees in you, I have no idea. But I'd like to say that…I think you'd be good for him, and I think you could honestly bring some light into his screwed up life. So with that, I say you should go after him. But if you hurt him in any way, I will probably come after you; just saying."

Carol stared shocked at what this man had said to her. "Um…thanks…" But inside, she kind of felt happy; a member of Peter's family-kind of-had just said he approved of her-kind of.

* * *

***Around six months later***

"Seriously, 'Hit the Spider' is starting to become a drag!" Peter shouted as he dodged Carol's jump kick, retaliating with a snap kick that she dodged.

"Still not asking Jess, no matter how much you whine, Peter," Carol taunted as the two exchanged a flurry of punches, all of them missing.

"Well…you're…Gimme a minute, I'll think of something," he replied as she somersaulted over him and knocked him over, pinning him as she did so that night a few years ago. They remained like that for a full 30 seconds, staring at each other's eyes deeply, and their lips slowly began to move towards each other-

"Carol, Pet-oh…"

Logan and Jess walked in, surprised at what they stumbled upon. Immediately, Peter & Carol got off the floor, breathing heavily and slightly blushing. "Yeah, what's up, Logan?"

"Stark is calling you guys, Mockingbird and She-Hulk for a mission."

Without a word, the two gathered their stuff and hurriedly left the training room. Logan and Jess stared after them, and then turned to each other with a smile.

"About time," they said in unison.

* * *

***A few weeks later***

"Here, Coulson," Carol said disgustedly as she handed the jar holding the Symbiote to him. "Never want to see that again in my life." When it had consumed her, she had felt violated…she didn't even want to think about it.

"No guarantees, Ms. Marvel," the SHIELD agent said. "Spider-Man can vouch for that."

"You have no idea-wanted to kill me since I was in high school. Venom never seemed like a Masters of Evil guy to me, though." Turning to the destroyed entrance to Avengers Mansion, he added, "Bad start for Opening Day, huh?"

"Definitely," Coulson replied, walking away to add the Symbiote to the villains who had been beaten earlier in their attack of the Avengers' newest HQ. Peter approached Carol's side.

"So…couldn't help hearing back there-"

"Now isn't the time, Spider," was her stiff reply, which he didn't buy for one minute, mainly because she was trying desperately to not look at him.

"You sure? I mean, it's just-"

"You're going to make this awkward?"

"Not on purpose, I'm just curious."

"What that monster saw…it's complicated." She couldn't hold her smile any longer, surprising both of them with a quick kiss on his masked cheek. "Doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

As she walked away, Peter processed what just happened. "She likes me…"

* * *

***20 nights later***

She should've been mad; no, more like furious. She hated Hardy-especially when she tried to make the moves on him. It boiled her blood beyond anything else. She should hate him right now because of it.

But instead, Carol's heart soared as she floated above them, neither noticing her that night.

Because after Spider-Man and Black Cat took down the Vulture's men and she tried to seduce him again, he was quick to refuse.

For his heart, she heard him say, already belonged to someone else.

* * *

***Around two months later***

"And this is for everything you've done to him and caused him!" With a final punch, she knocked Goblin out cold, dropping him at her feet. Green Goblin, Sandman, Hydro-Man, Kraven, Electro & Doc Ock- the latest version of the Six, and they didn't last even 10 minutes against her. But Peter…

Tears almost bursting, Carol rushed to where Sandman had pummeled him into the ground & slammed an entire building wall onto him-all because he had managed to save a small child but didn't dodge in time himself. She was terrified, frightened that he'd been killed, that she lost him-

Until the building wall rose up and was flung aside. There stood Spider-Man, looking no worse for wear.

"I'm ok," he quipped, looking up at the floating heroine with a smile, his mask pulled up to the nose. "Helps to have the proportionate strength of a spider; and hey, you clobbered them! Man, I wish I had a camera, that-"

His mind completely shut down all function as Ms. Marvel descended-floating just a couple of feet off the ground-and pulled in his lips to hers, passionately kissing him.

* * *

***Present Day; Carol Danvers' Apartment***

Carol stared at the Bugle page, unable to contain the smile of pure bliss and joy on her face. That had been the happiest and greatest day of her life up to that point. Faced with the possibility of losing Peter, and seeing him unharmed just burst her open and she just kissed him. She was terrified of what Peter would do and how he'd react, but her heart soared when he returned the passion-and not just instinctive passion, but a passion like her own, a passion that only someone in love could conjure; and that evening had been filled with even more passion and love.

Peter had been a blessing for her. And she never wanted to lose him. That much she was certain of, she told herself as she climbed into her bed, completely exhausted, and began slipping into a peaceful and deep sleep. They had both been through so much together, good and bad, and had been each other's anchor many times. Even seeing each other brightened their days.

Nothing could separate the two of them.

**_XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_*Sigh* If only Carol knew what's coming in the next few weeks...Oh well._**

**_Ok, guys, like I said, chapter 4 is also up :) As for this chapter, you all know-review, feedback and the like :D_**

**_Oh, by the way, you guys watch "Supernatural," right? No, just me? Oh wait that guy does, awesome-well remember Benny the Vampire that got Dean out of Purgatory? Well, I think his voice would do well for Kaine for some reason even though as clones, both him and Peter should sound alike-hence him saying brother._**

**_Well? What are you waiting for? Press that next button!_**


	4. It's A Date

_**Slow & steady, guys-the pace is picking up :) Now, we continue on with the epic saga of "Love & War." Enjoy, my friends ! :D**_

Chapter 4: It's a Date

"How's the search going, dear?" Aunt May asked as she took a sip of her famous hot chocolate.

"It's ok alright, I guess," Peter replied as he set his own mug down on the kitchen countertop. "I checked out that Kay by the mall in Uptown; they had some pretty good ones there, and there was this really nice one they have been trying to sell. It's got your typical diamond on it, really pretty…But…"

"But what, Peter?"

"I don't know, Aunt May, it just doesn't feel like it's good enough for her, y'know? I mean, half the time, I feel like I'm not good enough-"

"You watch your tongue, Peter Parker; you have grown into a remarkable young man that I know your parents and Ben are proud of, God bless their souls. You are the greatest young man I know, and Carol should feel honored that you're with her."

"Um, no offense, Aunt May," Peter replied with a chuckle, "you raised me; you kind of HAVE to say that."

"Nonsense, I only speak the truth," the elderly woman replied with a laugh. "But Peter, in all seriousness, you've only been searching for three days. This could take a bit of time."

"Aunt May, I have literally gone through every jewelry store in the five boroughs these last few days."

Aunt May expected her nephew to throw in another joke or a quip after those words. Looking at his weary face, she realized he wasn't joking: he had, quite literally, scourged every store he could find. And May Parker couldn't help but smile; her nephew was doing so much to prove to this woman that he would always love her, and that he'd never leave her. She found it so endearing, and it brought back fond memories of her time with Ben Parker from her youth.

"Peter, my dear…you really love this woman, don't you?"

Peter looked at his aunt. At her words, all the women he had ever had feelings for came to mind. He remembered when he had been with Mary Jan Watson from high school until the end of their college freshman year; they had loved each other, but his hero life had gotten in the way many times, and so they had ended it, and since then had remained on friendly terms. Then there was Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat, and that was an…interesting experience; ultimately, their stances on the different sides of the law led to them to end their on-off flings, even when she finally placed her feet on the side of good. Carlie Cooper, the NYPD officer, also came to mind, but that kind of fell through when she found out he was Spider-Man, though they maintain a relatively good friendship. But the most prominent one in his mind was Gwen Stacy, his first true love. Peter and Gwen had been kindred spirits, bonding over a love of science, and their love was true; Peter was on the verge of proposing to her until Osborn had taken her from him. He vividly remembered his rage and humiliation, of how he failed to protect her; but that memory also brought the memory of how Carol had comforted him when no one else could…Carol Danvers, who had seen the worst in him and loved him all the same. Gwen was the only woman Peter had ever truly loved up until he began to fall in love with Carol. She had not only been his anchor when he lost Gwen, she had helped him get out of the depression had experienced afterwards, saving him from himself; without her, he would've probably ended up killing himself. But she was there for him and as they bonded more and more, what he had felt for Gwen began to mold into what he was feeling for Carol. Peter knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if Gwen was watching over him from wherever she was now, she would be happy that Peter had found new love and a new reason to life; Peter knew that Gwen would greatly approve of Carol.

"I love Carol with all my heart, Aunt May."

May Parker's smile grew bigger with those words. "In that case, dear, I think that giving you these is a well worth decision." She stretched out her hand and Peter gasped at the two objects in her palm.

"Aunt May, I can't possibly-"

"Nonsense, take them."

"But those were-that's your-"

"I'm not going to back down on this."

"But-"

"My decision is final, young man."

"I-"

"Peter Parker, take them, now."

In her palm lay two rings-the wedding rings of Ben and May Parker. Each of them had a diamond on its head, but May's ring was laced with beautiful sapphire buds along the hoop, and they were the exact same color as Carol's eyes. Still filled with surprise, Peter took the rings from his aunt.

"I-I can't believe you're letting me use these. Aunt May, I…I don't know what to say."

"Well, whatever you say, make sure she says yes, or like I said-"

"I know, not even Hulk will be enough to save her," Peter said as the two laughed at the memory.

* * *

***Avengers Mansion, two days later; around noon-ish***

It was a calm Saturday so far; no apocalyptic threats had popped up, no villains had decided to do anything stupid-seriously, New York is crawling with heroes, why do they even bother-and the mansion was pretty quiet. It was just her, Carol, Thor and Richard Rider, Nova. They were off doing their thing wherever they were in the mansion-Rider was reading a book and Carol and Thor were doing a bit of sparring in the gyms.

Bobbi Morse relaxed in her chair in the Mansion lounge, aimlessly flipping through the channels of one of the many flat screens. Her thoughts weren't on what was on, though; no, Bobbi was thinking more and more about her fellow agent, Avenger and teammate Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye. She was steadily falling for him, but he was in a happy relationship with Natasha Romanoff, codename Black Widow, and they didn't seem to be keen on ending it any time soon. Sure, Bobbi was happy that Clint was happy, but she wished it was HER that was making him happy. She started developing feelings for him about four months into their relationship, when Fury had sent them to Madripoor for a near three month long mission. Bobbi was just…drawn to him and soon she began to fall for him.

'Dammit, Bobbi, you had to fall for a taken man, didn't you?'

"Penny for your thoughts, MB?"

"Oh, my God!" Bobbi yelled as she jumped out of the chair into a defensive stance, bo staff at the ready, only to look at an upside down Spider-Man. "Dammit, Parker, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Yeah, I get that response a lot," Peter joked as he dropped onto the ground and pulled off his mask. "I also get a lot of 'shut up' and some 'kill the spider.' I think I'm supposed to take a hint but then where would I get the joy in life from, right?"

"I think being Spider-Man since you were a teenager has finally gotten to, Parker," Bobbi smirked.

"Could be, could be," he chuckled. "Hey, have you seen Carol? I swung by her place and she wasn't there."

"Yeah, I think she's training with Thor somewhere on the upper levels."

"Awesome, thanks," Peter replied as he made his way off. "See you around, Bobbi."

'Now there's a couple that's really happy,' Bobbi thought. 'God, I wish me & Clint…'

Peter headed up the stairs, searching for his girlfriend in one of the gyms. Along the way, he came across Nova, laying on one of the hallway couches, fast asleep, a book on the floor nearby.

"Hey, Richard," Peter said as he nudged him awake.

"Huh..? Oh, Peter; what's up, dude?" Richard replied as he sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Beats me, I just got here looking for Carol."

"Well, she's in Training Room B with Thor, last I checked. C'mon," he said as he got up and started walking down the halls with Peter. "So, back from vacation; how was it?"

"Kind of a bore…just swinging around, visited Aunt May; I did go all over the city shopping."

"All over the city? Dude, what could you possibly be looking for that takes you all over the city?"

"A ring."

"There are thousands of stores and you can't-OH!" Nova said as he made the realization. "Oh, man-son of a…you're finally going to make the move, aren't you? Congratulations, Peter; all the best, man, to the both of you. So, I'm assuming you found the right one if you're looking for Carol right now."

"Thanks and yes, Rich, I did-the irony is the perfect ring was with Aunt May; she gave me her & Uncle Ben's wedding rings."

"Well, in that case, Peter, I suggest you ask Thor to have whatever gods up in Asgard he can ask to make sure that ol' Parker luck doesn't screw things up."

"Yeah, yeah I probably should," Peter replied as the two shared a laugh. As they turned the corner, they heard the sounds of fists landing and grunts & sounds of brawls. "What about you, man? The Corps seems like it's been pretty quiet, lately."

"Yep, it's pretty peaceful in the universe; I still check in with the Corps' feed every now and then, but so far, nothing that needs me has come up."

The two Avengers came into the training room; before their eyes, Thor and Carol were going through a pretty intense brawl, each blocking and throwing punches, utilizing all the fighting skills at their disposal. Peter had to say, Carol could match Thor in muscle and was a superb hand-to-hand fighter, but Thor had thousands of years of fighting under his belt; though he'd never admit it, Carol really couldn't stand on the same level as the Asgardian.

"Well, looks like you two are having fun," Nova said, making their presence known.

"Aye, Richard Rider," Thor responded as the two stopped their brawl. "Ms. Marvel is indeed a very skilled warrior and an ally I would very well like to have in the heat of battle."

"Thanks, Thor," Carol panted, the brawl having taken quite a bit of her energy, whereas Thor was almost the way he was when they started. "God, am I…glad you're on our side. You pack one hell of a punch."

"Watch out, Webs," Nova chuckled. "Thor might be trying to steal your girl."

"If I had, I assure you, Lady Sif would have my head," Thor laughed as he made to leave, and everyone else joined in the laughter. "If anyone requires my presence, I shall be in Africa providing rain for some drought-stricken villages. As you say, you have my number."

"Alrighty then, I'll just leave you two alone," Richard said as he followed after the Thunder God. "Catch up later, Peter? Let's do lunch tomorrow, unless…"

"I'll let you know how it goes, dude," Peter smiled as his friend headed off.

"What was that about?" Carol asked as she got her water bottle. "Something you're trying to hide from me, Peter?"

"I'm not trying to hide anything, babe," Peter smirked as he embraced her. "That was quite a fight right there."

"Not as fun as Hit the Spider," Carol teased with a suggestive smile.

"You and I remember Hit the Spider very differently," Peter chuckled. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I was planning to just stay here and watch some more Walking Dead with Jess, but if you have something in mind…"

"Oh, I do, Carol, believe it; you and me, tonight at 8, dinner at that nice place over on Madison you love, then a nice stroll along Central Park."

She responded by pulling him in and giving his lips a tender kiss, allowing herself to lose herself in the passion for just a minute, reveling in the joy and bliss of her Amazing Spider-Man's touch; oh, god she loved this man more than life itself.

"It's a date," Carol said with her luminous smile as she pulled away. "I can't wait."

'It'll be worth it,' Peter thought to himself as the two of them headed to the kitchen to grab a bite. 'I just know it.'

* * *

***Harlem, Manhattan; a few hours later***

"It's called unbreakable skin, fool," Luke Cage smirked as he grabbed the thug's crowbar from his hand and snapped it in half, right as he knocked him out with a single face punch. "You guys outta know better-everyone knows Harlem is my turf along with Fist over there. Watch your back, bro."

Danny Rand easily dodged the thug tackling him from behind and Iron Fisted him into the wall. "Got him; it's amazing that these guys never seem to get that there are heroes all over the city-you'd think they'd learn by now."

"How'd we be working then?"

In a few minutes, the two Avengers had wiped the floor with the thugs, now ready to hand them over to the cops.

"Thanks, Mr. Cage, Iron Fist," the officer in charge said as the thugs were loaded onto the squad cars. "I don't know what we'd do without you guys."

"Just our way of giving back, officer," Cage replied with an honest smile. "And you guys do pretty well on your own, y'know; give yourselves some credit where it's due."

"It's true," Spider-Man joined in as he arrived on the scene. "You guys do make a difference. Every time I swing by Harlem, it looks a bit better with each day."

"Wish the brass would see that, Spidey," the officer smirked. "Thanks again, gentlemen, we'll take it from here."

"Thanks for coming by, Webs," Cage said to the arachnid as the cops left. "Something we wanna ask you, a favor of sorts."

"What is it?"

"Well, Daredevil and Elektra found out about a weapons shipment heading to Fisk Industries, most likely for Kingpin's operations. Us, Hawkeye, Logan and Falcon are gonna help him out with interception; Black Cat might join in also, but she's not sure yet. DD wants to know if you'd be interested in joining in."

"Damn, man-I would love to give a beat down to Fisk, really, but I have plans with Carol tonight…and I may be spending a busy night with her, if you know what I mean."

"You two sure have come a long way, Peter," Iron Fist said with a smile. "We'll tell Matt you're busy, he'll understand."

"Go be with your girl, man," Cage added with a smile. "Which reminds me, I need to take Jessica out for a night; you know anyone who'd be willing to babysit Danielle this week?"

"Um…are you asking me, Luke?"

"Boy, I wouldn't trust you being 100 feet from my baby girl."

* * *

***Capitol Hill, Washington DC, capital of the United States of America. Evening, around 7pm.***

"They're waiting for you, Mr. Stark," the guard said as he opened the door in the Congressional Hall, allowing him to enter.

"Thank you, officer."

With a sigh, Stark stepped into the Hall, walking to the front rows to claim a seat. The various senators and congressmen followed him with their eyes. Stark had to remind himself that it was a good idea to leave his armor on his private jet. Reaching a seat, Stark set his briefcase onto the desk and looked directly at all the politicians.

"Evening, gentlemen; I see the President hasn't arrived yet."

"What goes on here doesn't reach the President until we finalize the motions," came the voice of Senator Robert Kelly. Both men exchanged a not so friendly look.

"Welcome to Capitol Hill, Mr. Stark. We have some things to discuss with you."

**_XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Wonder what Congress and good ol' Kelly have in mind for the heroes and vigilantes of America, hmm?_**

**_Now my friends, you all know the drill-review, feedback, suggestions, all the good stuff :) Your continued support is appreciated._**

**_Now, questions: who'd probably give Carol more of a problem: Sandman or Hydro-Man? Also, 6 or 7?_**

**_Next chapter (or chapters, if I get another roll going on) coming soon, and check out my other Carol/Peter stories. And if you haven't already, check out patrickthenobleman's "The Spider, The Bird, The Law and the Goblin," another take on the "Love & War" writing challenge._**

**_Until next time, readers :)_**


	5. Things Go Awry

**_Seems like the right time to finally let all be revealed in terms of Congress' plan. Now, heads up-earlier I said that this story will also incorporate aspects of other events in Marvel History, along with other multiversal stuff in the mix. You'll see much of that here. Now, without further ado, I give you-Congress' plan and Carol & Peter's date. Enjoy my friends :)_**

**_PS: *insert disclaimer here*_**

Chapter 5: Things Gone Awry

***…Congressional Hall, Capitol Hall, around 90+ agonizing minutes later…***

Stark really regretted not bringing any drinks with him.

For an hour and a half, possibly longer, he had been going back and forth with Senator Kelly and the other senators on the topic of how the superhuman, mutant and vigilante population of America had been acting in the last few years. The politicians had procured a large amount of documentation of the cost, damage reports and effects of fights & battles throughout the continental United States, citing the various lawsuits that citizens, businesses and corporations had filed do to such. They maintained that the recklessness of the "heroes" in their moment of heroism made them oblivious to the lives around them and the potential collateral damage that would definitely ensue as a result.

Tony, however, was well prepared: he was armed with various documents about how 93.87% of lawsuits given against the Avengers had proven to be under false pretenses. Not only that, he had also came with documentation of various heroes across the country being productive members of society, not just in heroism, but in giving back to the community in general-Luke Cage & Iron Fist helping combat the drug epidemic in Harlem, the Fantastic Four using much of their time to help the scientific community and the great young minds of New York City, the X-Men helping young mutants establish a stable footing at their school in upstate New York and, as of recent, their facilities in San Francisco…

"And don't even get me started," Stark said, his patience limit well beyond reached, "on all the businesses and corporations that have had incidents that have endangered public lives in the past. The BP oil spill a few years back, Hammer Industries allowing military drones to get hacked into and run amok in Queens, NY…must I go on? Oh, and what about the various times Congress has tried to delay a president's legitimate attempts to do something good for America? It seems that many everyday people also endanger public safety-"

"This isn't about everyday citizens, Stark," Kelly snapped, a vein starting to appear on his head. "Everyday citizens don't own a military-grade suit of armor or shoot lasers out of their eyes."

"I cannot believe this," the Avenger sighed loudly. "We all do good for everyone in this country! When we're not Avengers, we help those who can't help themselves. It's because of us that half the country isn't in shambles or ruled by supervillians."

"And who gave you the authority to keep them in line, Mr. Stark? The US armed forces-"

"Oh please," Stark laughed mirthlessly. "Sure, Rhodey's suit is as good as mine, and Ross is a Hulk now, and you have that Agent Venom, but seriously-three against how many? The world needs heroes, Senator Kelly."

"No, what the world needs-what AMERICA needs-are individuals who will answer their government's call and obey, carry out & enforce the laws of this nation."

Those words caught Tony Stark's dwindling attention. "I'm sorry…what AMERICA needs?"

The Congress began to put away their documents and take out new ones, all of them looking towards Robert Kelly, who had taken out a file folder.

"Mr. Stark, up until now, we have not had the time to explain to you what the purpose of this meeting is due to the waste of almost two hours in pointless arguing. But now that I have your attention, allow me to introduce to you what the Senate and Congress have proposed."

A guard came up and handed Stark a file folder, an identical copy of what the politicians had. Taking it, he opened it and stared flabbergasted at the files.

"The Superpower Registration Act?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark," Kelly replied with a smirk. "Congress came up with the notion a few weeks back, and because of the situations present, we set to work immediately. The act will call for all mutants, superhumans and vigilantes of American citizenship that reside in the States to register with the federal government and become certified government agents of the new department of US Defense, sanctioned by the Pentagon, NSA, the-"

"H.A.M.M.E.R." Stark looked up at the Senate. "What is this, a joke? This is supposed to be the new SHIELD?"

"SHIELD is an international organization run and administered by the United Nations' World Security Council. H.A.M.M.E.R. is to be solely under US authority, a new branch of defense that will incorporate intelligence, black ops and the like. It will be run in a similarity to SHIELD, and will also have its own Helicarrier; among agents and military personnel, once this act is passed, it will have superhuman & vigilante agents, answering only to the US government."

"What does the name stand for?"

"That is currently up for debate. It will be run by one of our former CIA directors: Victoria Hand; she has taken up the task of finding a suitable acronym."

"What about supervillians?"

"They will be given the option to register, but will have to be punished for their crimes. If they accept, there is a program we've deliberated to help them serve their time while serving the government's needs; should they refuse, they will be hunted down and incarcerated in one of three prisons Congress would like to see built."

"You said mutants would also have to register, but I'm not hearing anything about incorporating mutants into this…agency," Stark said suspiciously.

"You're joking, right? Mr. Stark, mutantkind is a plague that is festering this great nation; we have no idea how many are out there or what they can do. This law will ensure that the government and the public know that exact information-"

"What happens to them after they're registered?"

"That is not something we are at liberty to discuss," Kelly responded coldly.

Stark had enough. "Gentlemen, you ought to know that there are thousands of mutants in this country, and they will not take likely to this, especially the X-Men. They may indeed find this as a cause for uprising. And I think it's safe to say that the Avengers will-"

"Oh, that brings me to one of the highlights of this act, Mr. Stark," Kelly interrupted. "If you check page three, paragraph 4C…the passing of this act will not only have the vigilantes and super powered of America working as government agents; it will introduce what we call the Avengers Initiative."

"The Avengers Initiative?! What-"

"H.A.M.M.E.R. will have complete authority over this initiative. The gist of it is that the agency will oversee the training and upbringing of those with powers that don't know how to control them, or have not used them to their potential, to utilize them properly and effectively. They will be trained and brought up under ethics and codes. After they complete their training, there will be multiple options for them: they can remain as regular H.A.M.M.E.R. agents, join one of 12 program we've planned to provide superhuman protection within the States, or they can be invited to join the agency's greatest division-"

"A government-sanctioned team of Avengers," Stark read slowly off the files, finishing Kelly's sentence. Slowly, the world-famous hero and CEO stood up, leveling eye contact with each and every one of those present.

"That's correct, Mr. Stark."

"Ok, so correct me if I'm wrong in anything I say. This law you're proposing will require every mutant, super human and vigilante to come forward, give up their identity to you guys and swear allegiance to the government. Those who are veterans of their activities will be mandated to become agents of this new federal intelligence agency, while those who you deem are inexperienced in handling their abilities will need to go through training and such to 'perfect' their skills according to your standards. The end result will be a branch of military for the US that will have their own team of Avengers that answers their every call, which answer only to the US government and are essentially soldiers of the American military."

"In a nutshell…yes."

"Thus, setting off the start of a superhuman arms race."

Stark allowed his words to sink in as he gathered his things and made to leave; he was done. "Take it from a former weapons manufacturer: this will end catastrophically for you all. The United States having an army of superhumans at its disposal will set off fire across the world. The Middle East will retaliate; Russia & China will have words, and don't get me started on North Korea. I suggest you drop this plan now before the consequences catch up to you." As he finished speaking, he grabbed his suitcase and made off. "JARVIS, have the airport know I'll be taking off tonight instead of tomorrow; last minute change of plans."

'Of course, sir,' JARVIS replied from Stark's patent pending watch. But as the Avenger reached the doors-

"Mr. Stark," Senator Kelly said, halting Stark's hand at the door. "This is the only option were everyone wins, and you know it. Because if something goes to hell, the public will blame you, and they won't bother with these solutions; they will want blood, meaning that they will call for superheroes to disappear from the country and I know you don't want that. Sooner or later, Stark, someone is going to mess up-one of the Hulks, maybe Spider-Man, the New Warriors, most likely the mutants, even maybe one of your Avengers missions here can screw up. This is the future, and you will see this eventually; you know I'm right."

Stark really regretted leaving his armor on the jet.

"Nick Fury is going to hear about this, Kelly," Tony replied with anger. "As will the United Nations; there will be words about this. Good night, gentlemen." And with that, he left the Congressional Hall.

* * *

***Manhattan, New York City; around the same time***

"Peter, what are you staring at?" Carol giggled, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"I can't help it, babe," Peter replied honestly with a sheepish grin. "You just look so beautiful; I can't keep my eyes off you."

She couldn't help but smile as she reached out across the table and grabbed Peter's hand. She loved it when Peter looked at her with such a loving and adoring look; it made her feel loved, wanted, at peace and warm all over. Carol hated that when most men looked at her, they stared like she was piece of meat on display, their eyes always going straight for her breasts and her ass when they walked past her. Peter, on the other hand, was the complete opposite; he refused to see her like that, and that had been one of the many reasons she had grown to like him, then fall in love with him. Peter was simply not like any other man Carol ever knew, and she loved that about him.

"I can't believe I am with a man like you, Peter Parker," she said as she intertwined her slender fingers with his own.

"Are you kidding?" Peter said in feigned shock. "Half the time, I'm expecting to wake up from a cruel dream."

"Well, maybe this is a dream," Carol teased with a smirk. "Who knows, maybe one day, you'll wake up and we simply won't be a couple."

"The sad part is that that might actually happen, with my luck," her boyfriend chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. "Plus, I could honestly see you doing that as a very cruel April Fool's joke."

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm kidding, I'd never do that to you, babe."

"…not buying it."

"Sir, ma'am," a voice said. The two of them looked up to see their waitress, a young woman in her twenties, a smile on her face. "I trust that everything was fine with your meal?"

"Yes, ma'am," Peter replied as Carol gave him a beautiful smile. "Everything was perfect."

"Is there anything else you'd like?" she asked as she began taking their empty plates. "Some wine, perhaps?"

"Um, no thank you," Carol instantly answered, memories of her dark days in alcoholism creeping back. "No alcohol of any kind, please…can I get lemonade instead?"

"Of course, ma'am; be right back," the waitress answered with understanding as she made to return back to the restaurant kitchen. Peter had to admit-already an hour and a half, and so far no trouble; this date was going quite smoothly, and he hoped it would stay that way until he asked the really important question. There was still time, and the night was young & going smoothly.

Enjoying himself, Peter once again set his gaze upon Carol once more. She really looked beautiful tonight, more so than usual. Her blonde hair, as usual, flowed freely down her shoulders and back; she had on a lovely red blouse, not completely buttoned up over her chest, allowing her boyfriend to get a nice teasing look, but buttoned enough so that other guys didn't get an eyeful of her cleavage. Her black slacks clung nicely to her well-toned and shapely calves, emphasizing their form, while her legs were well covered by the slacks' legs, and her feet were adorned in open high heels.

'God, what did I do to deserve this woman?'

Carol, meanwhile, had just received her lemonade, and while she sipped it down, she felt herself slightly go pink as she saw Peter staring at her again. She soaked in how handsome he looked in his black blazer and blue shirt. The collar was unbuttoned, allowing Carol to see the beginning of the lines leading to his pectoral muscles…oh how she loved those muscles. His own slacks, also black, made him look good, too. Of course, his trademark grin topped it all off.

'God, what did I do to deserve this man?'

"So," Carol said, "are we still heading to Central Park?"

"Yes, we are," Peter replied with a smile. "We just have to head over to Times Square & Broadway for a minute, first. It's a surprise, but trust me, you'll love it." This quipped Carol's interest quite a bit, and she eagerly smiled as she once more took Peter's hand.

"Lead the way, spider," she cooed.

After paying for their meals, he helped her with her coat (his Uncle Ben would be very proud, Carol thought to herself) and they began walking towards Times Square. As they walked, the chilly autumn breeze nipped at them, granting Peter the excuse to wrap his arm around Carol's waist, bringing her closer to him. Carol knew that Peter knew that she was unaffected by the cold, but she wasn't complaining as she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her own arm around his torso. After 15 minutes, they arrived at their destination.

"So what's this surprise, Peter?" Carol asked, looking around the vast area in search for whatever Peter had planned. Nothing stuck out; it was just the typical Times Square.

"This," Peter said as he led her to the other side of the street, and although she had seen it two seconds ago looking, she gasped in surprise before pulling him in for a loving kiss. In front of them was a set of horse carriages, the ones that New York City was famous for & quite popular amongst tourists and especially among the locals. They'd be heading to Central Park in a horse carriage; Carol was loving this night more and more.

As the driver took them down Broadway to the Avenue of the Americas, Carol & Peter simply snuggled into each other, hands clasped in each other's, talking about everything and nothing at all. The moon was out in full circle, and the autumn winds continued to pleasantly nip at them.

"Peter, I can't believe you're doing this for me," Carol cooed as Peter ran his fingers through her lovely blonde hair. "This is turning out to be one of the best nights of my life."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Carol," Peter replied, his smile reflected in his words. "And it's only going to keep getting better." His other hand went into his pocket, making sure the ring was still there. "Tonight is only for you."

Arriving at Central Park, the two lovers walked slowly through the paths, once again talking about everything, and yet nothing at all. That was just something they did: they could talk about many pointless things and lose themselves in the conversation, then forget what the hell they were talking about and laugh, only to repeat the process over again. After walking aimlessly for what seemed like hours, they reached the small lake, walking onto the bridge connecting both sides of the lake. Stopping near the middle, they both walked over to the ledge and stared at the water.

"Does this mean the date's over?" Carol asked with a smirk.

"Depends; you want it to be over?" Peter replied with his own smirk.

"Not if there are still a few surprises around the corner." Her hands clasped into his as she turned to face him. "This was an… amazing night, Peter. I loved it, all of it; I love you, Peter."

"I know, Carol, and I love you, too," Peter replied, his confidence building. "I know you know that, but…Carol, I want the whole world to know it. Babe, you've been there for me all these years, even before we started dating, and I honestly don't know what my life would be like if I never met you. I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

Carol's heartbeat went faster and faster, her stomach under heavy attack by butterflies. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

'Now or never, Parker,' he told himself as he took one hand out of Carol's. "Carol-"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP…_

About a thousand things went off in Peter's mind, the most prominent being, "FFFFFUUUUUU-!" But, of course, he held him composure. "What was that?"

"My Avengers ID Card," Carol responded, she herself furious that the moment had been ruined. Taking it out, she saw that it was Cage calling her. "Luke, it's Carol; what's happening?"

"CAROL! IS PETER THERE?!" came his loud yell; both Carol & Peter could hear the sounds of fighting in the background.

"Cage, I'm right here; what's going-"

"Boy, why don't you answer your ID card, dammit! We need you here!" Cage responded as a loud crash came from the background.

"You don't have your ID card?" Carol asked him.

"I wanted the night to just be about us," Peter shrugged. "Cage, are you at Fisk's building?!"

"Yes! All of us are here-Cap, Logan, Hawkeye, DD, Elektra, Falcon-look man; Fisk's has some muscle we didn't know about-he got the Sinister 7! We're gettin' crushed here! LOGAN-" The feed went dead.

"Huh…the Sinister 7," Carol repeated, looking to Peter. A mischievous smile soon spread onto her lips. "Sounds like a nice way to end the night, don't you think?"

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Parker Luck strikes again, my friends-and we were so close, right? But don't fret, dear readers, for as Carol said, they have a very nice way to end their night ;D**_

_**Opinion Time:**_

_**What did you think of Kelly's plan? How do you think this'll end up? What Avengers do you think will be pro/against? What other heroes do you think will be pro/against? How was the date? What did you like, didn't like-you all know the drill.**_

_**Remember to review, give feedback and whatnot, your support is always appreciated.**_

_**I'm already half way done with the next chapter (God, I'm on a roll), and it should be up by tomorrow or Sunday :)**_

_**And for those following "When Pantheons Collide," I apologize for not updating this week, I'm kind of in a rut with the next chapter, but I promise you I'm working on it.**_

_**Until next time, readers :)**_


	6. The Marvelous Beatdown-I Do

**_Ladies & gentlemen...the team up and proposal. _**

**_PS: *the very ending may get a bit M-rated so, yeah, reader discretion is advised, I guess, though it's not much so..._**

**_PS#2 : *insert disclaimer here*_**

**_Anyways, enjoy!_**

Chapter 6: Marvelous Beatdown/I Do

***SHIELD Helicarrier, 1000ft above the island of Madripoor***

'Another international arms deal down the drain,' the Director of SHIELD thought with a smile as he looked at the various monitors. Each of them showed various images of their latest bust. HYDRA was here looking to sell some weapons to some local crime lord looking to make a name for himself and take control of all illegal business. Normally, they wouldn't be here if this was just a regular deal, but one of the weapons HYDRA had was a gamma ray gun, easily able to make unstable monsters-albeit not on a Hulk's level. The Hydra 4 were there as muscle.

Fury's new Secret Warriors-Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Quake, Agent Coulson, Phobos, Red She-Hulk and Blade-made quick work out of them while regular SHIELD agents took out the rest of HYDRA and local goons.

"Coulson, how's the weapon looking down there?" he asked into his comm.

"So far, doesn't look like it's damaged in any form, Boss," Coulson replied, looking up from the ray gun to the Helicarrier. "We have technicians ensuring it stays dormant. We're taking this to the Vault, Boss?"

"Not sure yet; stand by for next order-and have Betty bring Phobos back to base," Fury smirked. "Last thing I need is the Greek God of War on my ass for bringing his kid late from work."

"Sir, we have a transmission coming in from Iron Man," one of the SHIELD communication techies said.

"Patch it through," the Director ordered. Immediately, one of his screens switched from satellite view to the face of Tony Stark. Immediately, Fury knew something was off by the fact that he wasn't in armor and that he had a weary & frustrated look. "Stark? What's up with you?"

"Fury…there's a bit of a problem stateside."

* * *

***Fisk Industries Office HQ, loading docks & ground level, around the same time***

Black Cat quickly evaded Electro's electric blasts and made her way to the fallen Captain America. "Captain, are you alright?"

"I've had worse, ma'am," the super soldier groaned as he got back up. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I have some unfinished business with Hydro-Man." With that, Cap yelled as he charged right at the charging supervillian. Seeing he was fine, Black Cat eagerly unleashed her claws and went back to help Elektra with Kraven the Hunter.

Wolverine was unconscious again, Electro having electrocuted him with his blasts. "Bad time to be filled with metal," the villain laughed. Right now, he was busy fighting Iron Fist.

Meanwhile, a few sublevels down, Luke was in a vicious brawl with Rhino, but Rhino was a bit more powerful than he was, and the villain was making good work of him.

Falcon and Vulture were going all out in the skies, having broken through windows and wall. Despite being an old man, Tombes was holding out very well, especially with his new Vulture tech suit.

Hawkeye was doing his best to keep Sandman at bay, but he was rapidly running out of sonic arrows, and pretty much all the rest of his arrows were no good. "Guys, I'm almost out of sonic arrows! I have no idea how I can keep this guy back!"

"That's good to hear, Hawkeye," Sandman laughed. "Now I can really go all out-"

A thunderous crash echoed as Hobgoblin & Mockingbird crashed through the wall, Mockingbird barely hanging onto his glider. Laughing maniacally, Hobgoblin mercilessly kicked Bobbi in the face, sending her crashing onto the ground.

"Mockingbird!" Hawkeye cried, firing his last sonic arrow at Sandman, giving him the chance to see if she was ok. "Bobbi, you ok?! Say something!"

"I'm fine, Clint," Bobbi groaned, trying not to give it away that she was enjoying the fact that Clint was helping her up. "I had him…"

"Bombs away!" Hobgoblin laughed maniacally as he let loose a flurry of pumpkin bombs; the two SHIELD agents barely managed to dodge them all.

On one of the metal balconies, Kingpin was brutally beating the crap out of Daredevil, who he had managed to grab into a headlock. "You imbecile! Did you really think I wouldn't know you and your whore would be trying to come after me in this deal?! Did you honestly not think I'd be prepared for you and your Avenger allies?!" With a roar, Fisk flung Daredevil over the ledge, and his body landed with a sickening thud.

"Elektra, go!" Black Cat yelled when she saw the ex-assassin freeze at the sight. "I got Kraven covered; go!" Acknowledged, Elektra rushed over to her lover as he tried to get up.

"Oh my god, Matt, are you-"

"Nothing major…no, wait, sprained wrist," Murdock groaned. An instant later, Captain America was flung into the two of them by Hydro-Man, sending all three flying into one of the nearby loading bay trucks. By now, Wolverine has regained consciousness, just as Luke Cage crashed through the ground, thrown into another loading truck, as Rhino comes jumping out. With a snarl, Logan immediately attacked the Rhino.

"Guys…" Bobbi shouted as she and Clint were surrounded by Sandman & Hobgoblin. "A little help here!?"

"Kind of busy!" Cat yelled as she pinned Kraven's knife hand onto the ground, slashing his face with her claws.

"Where's our back up?!" Cap shouted as he flung his shield at the Hobgoblin, just as Falcon slammed Vulture into the ground.

"Hopefully, they'll be here any minute!" Cage roared as he face punched Hydro Man to no avail; the villain chuckled and slammed him with a powerful water jet.

"Gentlemen, I'm running out of time for this!" Kingpin yelled as his flunkies started unloading the trucks' weapons cargo. "End this, now!"

"You got it!" Electro yelled as he blasted Iron Fist away. His whole body began surging with electricity. "Get ready to fry, you-" Before he could do anything, a web line got a hold of him and immediately, Electro was flung into Hydro Man. The result was not pretty-immediately, Hydro Man screamed in agony as the electricity course through his body mercilessly, and his body exploded, sending water everywhere. Luckily for Electro, he wasn't fully charged and therefore wasn't short-circuited.

"TA-DA!" Spider-Man yelled as he landed gracefully with his hand outstretched. "Fireworks at their finest!"

"Spider-Man!" Fisk roared in anger.

"You're mine, Webcreep!" Rhino roared as he flung Wolverine off his back and charged at the arachnid-until Ms. Marvel landed a devastating roundhouse kick into the villain's face out of nowhere. This sent Rhino flying right into Fisk's building, the impact echoing for blocks; by the time Rhino landed, he was already out cold.

"You'd think he'd learn by now, with all the times we do that," Carol smirked.

"That's what I love about the 7," Peter quipped. "They're not really that bright-except for Goblin here, he's somewhat of a smart guy…"

"I'm gonna kill you, Webhead!" Hobgoblin roared as he raced at him, throwing a flurry of pumpkin bombs at the two. "Kraven & Electro, with me on Spider-Man! Sandman & Vulture on his super slut!"

"I'm sorry, 'super slut?!'" Carol yelled as she fired a powerful photon blast at the villain, sending him and his glider flying into another loading truck with a thunderous crash. "Not only is that insulting, it's so unoriginal! You are NOTHING like Osborn-at least when he never shuts up, his stuff is original-"

"Heads up!" Peter yelled as he jumped onto the Vulture's back as the villain tried to surprise Ms. Marvel with a tackle. "Guys-you go after the Kingpin and his flunkies; Ms. Marvel & I got these guys!"

"You got it, Spider-Man," Daredevil replied as he and the others ran after the now retreating flunkies.

"Get off me, you stupid insect!" Vulture cried as Spider-Man forced him to crash land onto the pavement of the loading dock. With a strong punch, Tombes was out cold and Peter removed the tech piece that kept his Vulture tech afloat, crushing it in his palm. Before he could come up with a joke, though, his Spider-Sense went off, allowing him to dodge Electro & Kraven's ambush, and the three began a fist/knife fight.

"Surrender, prey!"

"Give it up, Webs!"

"Wow, you guys don't know me at all!"

Meanwhile, Carol was engaged in an all-out brawl with Sandman. Over the years, she had come to recognize him as one of Peter's most difficult enemies; every time she landed a punch, it simply went through his sand body, and her photon blasts really didn't help either as the villain simply let them phase through his body. The good thing was that Sandman was on par in strength with the Thing, and Carol could always handle a fight with Ben Grimm. But Sandman had more speed and reflex, and her durability began to wear down as the fight progressed.

"Give it up, Blondie!" Marko roared in delight as he slammed the Avenger in the face with a giant sandy fist, right into the ground. "You can't beat me if you can't hit me! I'm gonna enjoy showing the Webhead your dead body!"

Just then, Electro came crashing through one of the windows, followed by Kraven and Spider-Man in unarmed combat. Electro made to do a very powerful blast at the hero, and Carol got a sudden idea.

"Eat lightning, Spider-Man!" Electro shouted as he fired-right as Ms. Marvel came right in front of him, taking the full force of the electrical blast. After a full five seconds of shock, Electro realized what was going on and immediately stopped, but the damage was done; Carol had been greatly empowered.

"Don't shoot my boyfriend," she snarled before giving him an uppercut to the chin, knocking him out cold. Step one of her plan was complete, now for step two…

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, SPIDER SLUT!" Sandman roared as he charged at Carol, arms of maces spawning from his body. But Carol was ready; her body full of energy from Electro's blasts, she rammed into Sandman's body, thrusting her fists into him, then with a roar, released extremely powerful blasts inside him, the force and charge of the resulting explosions forcing Marko's body to explode, sand flying everywhere.

"Who the hell started 'Spider slut?'" Carol asked herself as she quickly went over to one of the trucks and punched the oil compartment, letting the oil leak out. "I should file a lawsuit…" Turning around, she saw Sandman quickly reassemble himself-and he wasn't happy.

"I'M GONNA KILL-" He was interrupted by Ms. Marvel throwing the truck right into; the surprise of the attack kept him from allowing the truck to phase through him, instead it stuck into him. Before Sandman could think of any way to react, Carol fired another photon blast. The leaking oil caught the impact, resulting in an explosion and a fireball. Screaming in agony, Sandman was helpless as his body of sand formed into glass under the intense heat and fireball of the explosion. With a yell, Carol then landed a devastating kick on him, shattering the glass into hundreds of pieces.

Turning back to Peter, she saw him grab a nearby fire extinguisher and knock Kraven out cold with a blow to the head.

"Really, babe; a fire extinguisher? See, this is why I say your jokes are slacking lately."

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it," Peter said with a grin. "It's-oh, crap; Carol, behind you!"

Carol turned to see Hydro Man reassembling himself at last, and he was very furious.

"That's it-once I kill you, Spider-Man, I'm gonna-"

He was interrupted by an energy blast to the face.

"THAT'S IT! RAAAARRGH!" Hydro-Man roared as he charged at the two.

"Hey, Ms. Marvel, see if you can hit this," Peter said as he threw the extinguisher at the villain. Confused but trusting her boyfriend, Carol landed a blast on it-just as Hydro Man was right in front of it. The liquid in the container exploded from the lack of pressure, spraying all over the villain. His liquid body was able to absorb it, but the chemicals didn't play well with his physiology, and the villain let out a scream of pain. Instinctively, he turned his upper body solid-

Allowing Ms. Marvel to land a devastating hit to his face, knocking him out cold.

"And that makes seven."

* * *

***10 minutes later***

"Weapons purchase, association with super criminals…we've finally got you, Fisk," the officer said as he shoved Kingpin into the armored car. "You aren't getting out of this one."

"Nelson & Murdock will make sure of that," Daredevil added as he and Elektra looked on, she wrapping a bandage on his wrist.

"This isn't over, Daredevil," Fisk swore, veins popping on his bald forehead. "I will get out, and you will pay for this."

"If I were you," Elektra whispered with ice in her voice, "I would be more worried about what **I **will do to you if you actually get out." That silenced the crime lord as the vehicle, flanked by a half dozen squad cars and a SWAT van, took off towards Rykers.

Meanwhile, SHIELD agents were loading the members of the Sinister 7 onto prison transports heading for the Raft. Cage, Iron Fist, Wolverine, Cap, Falcon, Black Cat, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel looked on, ready at a moment's notice to act if the villains tried something.

"Sorry about having to ruin your night, you two," Cage said with a sheepish grin. "I really thought we could handle it, but we were getting crushed and since Webs here has the most experience with them…"

"Don't worry, Luke," Carol replied with a smile. "It was no problem; in fact, I kind of enjoyed it."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Peter quipped.

"Of course not." Everyone laughed at Carol's response as Peter simply face palmed.

"Gotta say, Spider," Black Cat said. "Hard to soak in that you and Blondie here have come so far; two years, and she still hasn't left you."

"And it's going to stay that way, Felicia," Carol replied, a hint of a challenge in her voice. She knew that given the chance, Felicia Hardy would try to seduce Peter again, even with a girlfriend that could bench press a building or three. "You can count on that."

"You know," Captain America interrupted, seeing Peter stiffen slightly at the prospect of another catfight. "The night is still young; why don't you two take off and enjoy the rest of it? You deserve it after a fight like this. We can keep watch here over these guys."

"Yeah, you two," Logan added. "From what I hear, Webs here had a pretty special night planned." With that, he winked at Peter, who saw immediately what he was saying, and he knew that Nova must've told him.

"Really? More special than it already was?" Carol cooed as she snuggled against him.

"Alright guys, we'll see you on Monday for the next roster meeting," Peter said as he and Carol made to leave. "Have a good night."

"Night, lovebirds," Hakweye quipped as they all waved goodbye.

"Wait, they said Monday," Falcon realized as the couple walked off. "I thought they had monitor duty tomorrow."

"Me and Nova are coverin' for 'em," Logan responded immediately. "I have a feeling they'll forget all about that by the morning."

"Logan," Steve asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I think you'll all find out soon enough," the mutant Avenger replied with a smile, leaving them all-Felicia especially-confused and curious.

"So, what was Logan talking about?" Carol said as she and Peter left the scene.

"What do you mean?"

"Peter, this night was so special, don't get me wrong, but from what Logan said, I'm feeling there's one more surprise in store for me."

Peter had to hand it to Carol; she was smart. "Ok, yeah, there is ONE more surprise," he admitted, pulling his mask up halfway to reveal his smile. "But I don't want it to be a Spidey/Ms. Marvel moment; I want it as a Peter/Carol moment. Come to my place in one hour; this is something you'll definitely love."

Carol really didn't want to wait, but she also wanted it to be a moment shared by them as regular people, not as heroes. "Ok," she relented before she pulled him in for a quick and tender kiss. "One hour, no later."

* * *

***Peter Parker's Apartment, one hour later***

Both of them each had the key to the other's apartment; it only seemed right, since both could sneak into the other's, but people might wonder why Ms. Marvel & Spider-Man were sneaking into random apartments.

Closing the door behind her, Carol walked into the apartment that brought back warm memories and was like a second home to her. With a smile on her face, she went to his room to see if he was there, but he wasn't; but she decided to stay in a bit, and went for his closet, and moving his clothes aside, she rested her eyes on Peter's Spider suits-the FF one from his time with the Future Foundation, his Black suit, his very first suit from when he was a teenager, and his current trademark suit. To be perfectly honest, though she loved how the FF suit looked, her favorite was the classic suit he currently used; that was how she'd always remembered meeting him. Besides, the black suit reminded her a bit too much of the Symbiote.

Heading into the kitchen, she found a note on the fridge:

**Head up onto the roof xoxo**

Knowing exactly what he meant, Carol went to the back of the apartment, where she found the room that held the panel Peter used to get in & out of his apartment as Spider-Man, which led directly to the building roof; he had specifically requested this apartment for that reason. Floating outside, she smiled even more as she saw Peter standing there, looking as handsome as ever, still wearing the clothes from earlier, as was she.

"Ok, I'm here," Carol announced as she went over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. "What's the big surprise?"

"Aren't we a little impatient?" Peter smirked.

"It's Logan's fault," Carol countered with the most adorable pout she could muster. "He said you wanted this to be a very special night."

"Every night with you is special, Carol," Peter replied with a smile. "But tonight, more so." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Carol, these last two years with you have been…nothing short of the best time of my life up to this point. You've been my anchor, my support, my friend; you've been with me through everything, just like I've been with you through all your hardships, and I can never thank you enough. Every time I look at you, I ask myself, 'How have I not screwed this up yet? How am I with this marvelous woman?' Pun intended; Carol, I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for everything you've done for me, and the fact that you love me just as I am, it always tells me that you are the woman for me."

Carol hung onto every word as if her life depended on it. Peter's words touched her heart and soul, and it almost made her cry in happiness. But she wasn't expecting what happened next. She never noticed Peter's hand go into his pocket, but she did see him kneel down before her, and before she could even react, Peter raised his hand up to reveal a ring.

Carol gasped in surprise and her hands went up to her lips as she looked at the ring. It was so beautiful: the sapphires embedded in the hoop were the exact color as her eyes, and the diamond sparkled in the moon light.

"Carol Danvers, will you marry me?"

She couldn't help it. The tears of joy came and she couldn't help but release a few cries.

"Oh my god…Peter…yes…yes, a thousand times, YES!" In sheer joy, she pulled up her now fiancé and gave him the most passionate kiss she ever gave him in their two years together. Words could not begin to express the joy and bliss she felt at that moment as she kissed her Peter Parker, her Amazing Spider-Man. Her lips and tongue were hell bent on taking Peter's by storm, and she well succeeded, her tongue locked in a well matched duel with his, exploring and tasting his mouth as if this was their first kiss back those two years ago after their victory.

Slowly, Peter broke off the kiss and taking her left hand, he slid the magnificent ring onto Carol's ring finger.

"Mrs. Carol Danvers Parker," she cooed as she wrapped her hands in his. "I think we need to seal this properly." A familiar smile crept onto her lips; for tonight, she was all Peter's-mind, body and soul.

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Parker," he replied, recognizing her smile.

Immediately, Carol grabbed him and floated back through the panel into his apartment; by the time they had reached the bedroom, their coats and shirts had already been thrown aside onto the ground. Lips locked, Peter ripped off Carol's bra as her own hands unfastened his belt buckle. Her succulent breasts now free, Peter planted a trail of kisses from Carol's lips and down her neck until they reach them, leaving behind fiery sensations that pleasured Carol more and more with every passing second. She released a sharp cry of pleasure as Peter pushed her onto the bed and began tormenting her nipple with his tongue, his hand mercilessly teasing the other; panting in ecstasy, her hands made their way to his waist line, unzipping his pants and grabbing his large and hardened manhood.

"Oh god, I love you, Peter," she managed to gasp.

"I love you too, Carol," he replied, bringing his mouth to hers as they engaged in another passionate kiss, the beginning of a night full of passionate love-making.

**_XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_So, what did you think of the battle? The proposal? What do you think Fury'll do when he hears of a potential superhuman arms race/registration act?_**

**_As always, your feedback, reviews, and all that good stuff is appreciated, and I thank you for your support once more :)_**

**_The story may go M later on if I do a full lemon, which I plan for...sometime down the line, I guess-oh and of course maybe some violence._**

**_Side note: a poll has been released on my page for "Carol Danvers vs. the Sinister Foes of Spider-Man" for villains you guys want to see Carol beat down on. Quite a few choices so choose wisely _**

**_Well, that's all folks. Next chapter coming soon :) Until next time readers_**


	7. Good and Bad News Part 1

_**Now, this chapter was originally intended to be longer (A LOT longer) but I figured it'd be better to split it into two. I think it's safe to say that we are almost at the incident that lets all hell break loose. And now, I give you-the reactions of Nick Fury and Peter & Carol spreading the news. Enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...dammit.**_

_**edited**_

Chapter 7: Good & Bad News Part 1

***Senator Kelly's hotel suite, Washington DC; the next morning, 9:56am***

"He's a fool," Kelly mumbled to himself as he began pouring himself a cup of coffee. Looking at the newspaper delivered to the suite, he huffed at the headliner. A team of Avengers had helped the vigilante Daredevil and the supposedly reformed Elektra bring down the Kingpin, along with a team of some of Spider-Man's adversaries. Stark just couldn't see the danger that his team-that all powered individuals, especially those mutants-posed every day. If they were corralled by the government…but no, they think that just because they help the world, as they say, they're above the laws of their own nation.

"This law will change everything," Kelly told himself with a smile. Satisfied with his coffee, he picked the paper off the table and made to go to a chair nearby-

Only to be roughly tackled and slammed into the ground by an unknown assailant. By instinct, Kelly made to yell out, but a powerful and rough hand silenced him, pressing firmly onto his mouth so as to keep him silent. That didn't stop Kelly from trying to yell out as his assailant roughly picked him up.

"It's been a while, Senator."

Shocked by the voice he heard yet immediately recognizing it, Kelly angrily turned to one of the chairs. Sitting there with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and a bored look on his face was Nick Fury, former head of the CIA and current Director of SHIELD, the international peace-keeping/espionage agency.

"Good to see you're still in good taste when it comes to coffee," the African American agent/soldier continued in a cool tone before taking a sip. "I'm sure you've met Bucky Barnes, better known as the Winter Soldier."

Kelly immediately turned to his attacker and instantly recognized the recently returned former protégé of Captain America & ex-assassin.

"Charmed," Barnes greeted with a voice very contrary to the word.

"I'll get straight to the point, Kelly," Fury continued. "Stark told me about your meeting last night, and the crazy law you and the other idiots in Congress are planning to pass. I think it goes without saying that I'm against it-badly." His bored look disappeared into a threatening one. "You're planning to start a superhuman arms race, even if you're too much of a stupid-ass to see it. That is one of the worst ideas you've EVER come up with since giving Trask and Shaw the green light on their Sentinel projects all those years ago. Do you have any idea what the backlash will be worldwide?! America has enemies all across the globe. If you start up this kind of weapons build-up, others will follow suit, and just one little thing can bring about Armageddon. Let that sink in." Fury got up and walked over to where Winter Soldier held down Kelly.

"Do not go with this," Fury said with malicious ice. "This will be the end of you, Kelly." He then looked to Barnes. "Do it."

A minute later, Kelly woke up with a start, his neck incredibly sore. He realized that Winter Soldier must have hit a pressure point on him, and within that minute of incapacitation, he and Fury had disappeared again.

Damn spies.

"Try and stop me, Fury," Kelly smirked, though deep inside him, a voice whispered, 'Sure, you're tough when he's not around.'

* * *

***May Parker's home; Forest Hills, NY, about an hour later.***

_DING DONG DING DONG_

"I said I'm coming, hold your horses!" the elderly lady yelled out again as she hurried down the stairs-or rather, doing what passed for hurrying at the age of 63. Despite, however, getting closer to her golden years, she was still very much active and robust, never one to stay seated for long. That didn't help the current situation-one of her greatest pet peeves was people ringing her doorbell too much for no damn reason, and this visitor had done it 15 times in the last minute.

_DING DONG_

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS RING THAT BELL ONE MORE TIME," May practically screamed as she opened her door, "SO HELP ME, I-" May never finished her sentence as she stared embarrassingly in shock at Peter and Carol. "Oh goodness, I-Peter dear, I didn't-"

"See, I told you she'd be mad," Carol said as she playfully slapped Peter on the head. "Now you went and made her feel guilty, you jerk."

"Oh, c'mon, you would've done the same thing," Peter replied with a smirk. "Besides, I wanted her to hear the news as soon as possible."

"Hear what, Peter? Carol, what's he talking about?" May asked with curiosity.

"May, I think you'll want to be sitting for this," Carol replied with a radiant smile. With that, May simply shrugged and allowed her nephew and his girlfriend to enter. As they took seats in the den, May contemplated offering them some breakfast, but decided against it since they probably ate already and she just frankly wanted to know what was going on.

"Ok, dears, what's the big news?"

As their response, Peter and Carol raised their intertwined hands for May to see, and she easily saw the glistening ring on Carol's finger. Immediately, May remembered the conversation she and Peter had last week and how she gave him her ring to use. For a second, she scolded herself for forgetting so easily; for a second.

"Good heavens!" she cried out, rushing over to Carol and giving her a powerful embrace, one Carol returned in full. "Congratulations, you two! Oh my, this is wonderful-welcome to the family, Carol!"

"Thank you, May," Carol replied, her smile growing even more luminous and her joy bubbling over greatly. She knew that May loved and cherished her already, but to hear her say this, that she was now part of the family…this just everything even better than before. She almost wanted to cry. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Well, have you established a date yet, or a location?" May asked eagerly. This was all bringing back found memories of her and Ben.

"Um, not yet, but we were hoping," Peter said with a smile, "that YOU'D help us find a nice location; you know someplace not too big but not too small-"

"And quiet and press-free?" Carol chipped in.

May couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, you two, I'd love to. Do the rest of your teammates know?"

"Well, I told Nova-you remember Richard, right?-and Logan found out from him-"

"And knowing him, he told Jessica also. Just those three, I guess; we're telling everyone at the roster meeting tomorrow."

"And yes, I will be telling Harry & MJ and everyone else, Aunt May."

"This is just wonderful, you two," May said, near tears. "My little Peter is getting married, and to such a marvelous woman-pun intended." They shared a laugh at that. "Oh, Ben would be so proud."

Carol saw the faint spark in Peter's eyes at that remark, wondering what he just thought of.

"Now let's go, you two! This deserves a celebration! There's a great diner over on Queens Boulevard and 77th Street; we still have an hour for breakfast, and no, you will not pay and it is not up for negotiation, young man."

They couldn't help but laugh again as the three of them left for breakfast.

* * *

***SHIELD Helicarrier, currently travelling over Budapest, Hungary. Evening, 2033 HRS. The Council Conference Room.***

"Is this man serious, Director?" one of the Councilmen asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, Councilman," Fury replied with a somber tone. "Iron Man sent me the same files that you're looking at right now; everything there is what the American Congress wants to accomplish with this law."

Fury had to bring this up to the United Nations' World Security Council, the political head of SHIELD and the people he answered to. They annoyed him and he wanted to kill them half the time, but even they knew the dangers of this action. To Fury's right was his second in command, SHIELD Commander Maria Hill.

"I'm sure you had words with Robert Kelly, Director," a Councilwoman with a thick Arab accent said.

"I did, ma'am, and I brought along one of my Secret Warrior operatives for good measure."

"Normally, we would question that, but the situation seems to call for such measures. Continue, Director," the head of the Council, and Italian man, replied. At his words, Maria Hill was stunned; they were really not seeing the picture here?

"We had words about a superhuman arms race and Armageddon, but I doubt the Senator is going to heed the warning. I have contemplated confronting the President about it, Council, but for all we know, he could be in on this also."

"This is going to have to be brought up at the next UN summit; thankfully, it is only three weeks away, although we should see the Secretary General about doing it sooner. As for the President, Director Fury, it would be wise to mention that SHIELD and the Council are aware of this situation, but perhaps he is unaware of the Senator's plans. Tread with caution."

Fury nodded at the Head Councilman's words. "Very well." With that, he signed off and headed out of the room, Hill right on his heels. "Hill, I want you to contact Coulson-he's still at our base in DC; have him tell the President I need to speak to him personally-"

"Sir, is this really a good idea?"

That caused Fury to stop and turn around to face the woman. Did she mean what he thought she meant? "Come again, Commander Hill?"

"Director Fury, in all honesty, I think Kelly's idea is a pretty good one," Hill replied. Despite the look that Fury gave her, she stubbornly pressed on. "Think about it, sir; there are more superhumans and mutants now than before, and at this pace, numbers will keep increasing. Collateral damage in superhuman fights will definitely endanger civilians, and a good percentage of superhumans-hero and villain-reside in the United States. Setting these controls, these regulations, having them answer to the government would very well be a good response to-"

"Hill, I'm going to say this once," Fury said, and the four year SHIELD veteran was surprised at the anger in her boss's voice. "What you're saying is that Kelly's idea of having the entire superhuman and mutant population of the United States at the call of the federal government is good. In what scenario is the nation considered to be the most powerful and most targeted on the globe having a superhuman army at its disposal any good?"

"Excalibur-"

"Does not answer to the Parliament; they offer their services to the United Kingdom and leave it at that, maybe giving information. Do you know why, Hill? Because a nation having an army of super powered soldiers essentially tells the world that they're in charge, and no one wants that. Soon, another nation would do the same thing, followed by everyone else. There's a reason why SHIELD doesn't have the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the New Warriors, the X-Men, Excalibur or even the Secret Warriors under its complete authority-it's because power like that corrupts. Am I clear?"

The two alpha figures stared at each other, until finally, Hill responded, "Yes, sir." Her voice was very cold however, and she still didn't like Fury's view.

"You have your orders," Fury said, and at that, he headed off to the Helicarrier's airfield to grab a jet to Washington.

Hill stood there, thinking. She adamantly was against the notion of superhumans operating on their own accord, especially if they worked in teams like the Avengers. Out of all of them, the ones she remotely liked were Excalibur, being they were fine with working with Britain's government. But in America and other parts of the world, they acted on their own, and she was convinced that one day, one of them would screw up and cause a disaster.

She fully understood Kelly's plan and supported it. Why Fury thought it could be used for military purposes was beyond her.

* * *

***Lutheran All Faiths Cemetery, Middle Village, NY; evening.***

Carol respected Peter's privacy, something he always valued since he became Spider-Man. There were some things he just didn't feel comfortable sharing with others, and she respected that. She knew what that was like, after all; even after Peter had brought down her emotional walls, she still sometimes found it difficult to open up fully to others. She knew to let Peter have his privacy, especially when he went to visit his Uncle Ben's grave.

So it came as a shock when a few months after they began dating, he let her come with him to the cemetery where Ben Parker was buried. Just in that first time, Carol knew what made these moments so special to Peter; Ben Parker had been the man he idolized his whole life, the father he needed when he was growing up. It was him that taught Peter that "with great power must come great responsibility." Like many who visit the resting place of loved ones, Peter would take to speak to the headstone as if speaking to his Uncle Ben. He'd always come here to talk about his trials, his pain, his victories…everything. Peter always liked to believe that Ben was watching over him, hoping that he was proud of nephew. Carol knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he was. Peter would also let Carol join in when she came with him, and together, they'd recant their stories, believing that Ben Parker was listening, that he was glad that Peter had finally found happiness with Carol.

This evening, they returned to Ben Parker's grave, each with a small set of flowers. Peter had felt like he needed to share the news, and Carol agreed 100%. As they knelt down, they put the flowers upon the ground right in front of the headstone that read:

**BENJAMIN PARKER. BELOVED HUSBAND AND UNCLE, LOVED BY ALL HE MET.**

Carol would've loved to meet the man.

"Hey, Uncle Ben," Peter began, looking directly at the headstone's words. "It's Peter…again." He let loose a small chuckle. "I thought it would be nice for you to know…I proposed to Carol."

"And I accepted," Carol added in, a smile on her lips. "Ben, I…your nephew, he is the greatest man I've ever known. I know I say that every time I come here, but after this, I think I fell in love with him even more. Peter is just so…amazing, in every way. I owe it all to you; you made him the man he is today. You made him the man I fell in love with."

"Yeah, Uncle Ben, Carol's right; I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for everything you taught me growing up." Peter could feel a few tears in his eyes. "You gave me so much and I never said thank you in person. I just hope that, wherever you are, I've made you proud."

Carol scotched closer to Peter and lovingly kissed his cheek, tasting the tear that had managed to escape, then wrapped her arms around him. "He is, Peter," she said soothingly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I just know it, and he is proud of everything you've done, and he'll be there with us at our wedding."

Peter planted a quick but tender kiss on her forehead. "I know; thanks, Carol," he whispered to her, taking in the fragrance of her hair. "Uncle Ben would've loved you-I bet right now, he's ecstatic I proposed."

"I bet he is, babe," she replied in her own whisper. Together, in each other's arms, they remained there at the resting place of Ben Parker, well into the night.

* * *

***Presidential Oval Office, the White House. Washington DC, around the same time.***

"I'm sure you had no idea of this, sir," Fury said calmly, truthfully certain that the President had no idea of Senator Kelly's plans.

The President of the United States liked to believe he was a calm and steady man, even when the Republicans gave him hell. But this was going too far: preparing a law that required a good portion of Earth's protectors to be at the US government's beck and call at any given time? That was just too much power for any government to have. Despite the fact that this troubled him greatly, he kept a calm head, although his face showed slight uncertainty.

Fury had a lot of respect for the man.

"If America had this kind of power," the President said slowly, "our enemies would never let us be. North Korea, China, the Middle East, terrorist groups…even Russia…Nick, I can't let this pass."

"I knew you'd understand, Mr. Pres-"

"But I wouldn't be honest if I didn't say I saw Kelly's point of view."

That caught Fury by surprise. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Nick, America is full of superhumans and mutants, and a lot are concentrated in New York City or San Francisco. Don't get me wrong, I support mutantkind and I love the heroes, but…Kelly has a point when he says that one day, someone might make a mistake and said mistake could cost hundreds, if not thousands, of lives. Taking some responsibility and having a willingness to work with the government might not be such a bad thing."

"But his other notions-"

"You can see why I'm torn about it right?" the President smirked. Fury couldn't help but smirk in return; this president sure was smarter than the last one. He found himself wonder how the conversation would be going if the Republican candidate had won a year ago instead.

"Nick, you know that I would never support this law, even if the intentions behind it are good in the long run; the results are just not worth the risks America would face. We're already facing economic problems and have issues with Iran and Palestine. I don't need this, too."

"That's all I needed to hear, Mr. President," Nick said with a smile as he stood up, the President following suit. Like himself, the President didn't have a problem with mutants or superhumans as long as they didn't try to kill people or disrupt social order on purpose; if you tried to do good with your abilities or just didn't cause mischief, you were ok in the man's books. "I'll notify the World Security Council, and this is going to have to be brought up at the next UN Summit. I think Kelly should be there."

"Of course, Nick."

And Fury was just about to leave the office, a spring in his step, until…

"But I think I have to warn you."

Confused, the Director of SHIELD returned his gaze to the President. "Sir?"

"Nick, if someone does mess up, and people die, the public will be out for blood, and I know Kelly enough that he will use that opportunity to promote his law and plans. People most likely will welcome it and demand it becomes law. If that does happen, I am going to be forced to make a decision that will, well received or not, be necessary to keep the peace and security of the United States."

Fury respected the man, even when he said those words. "Sir, I may no longer be working for the American government, but in my time as CIA director, I saw laws passed meant for the greater good that ended up crippling my people. I can only advise you to make the best decision you can and hope it doesn't tear this nation, its people and its protectors apart." And with those final words, Nick Fury exited the Oval Office, unsure of what the future would bring.

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Edit: Yeah, I forgot a rule for FanFic was not to include real life characters. It was pointed out and I'll try my best to keep that in mind next time**_

_**So, what do you think? Please leave a review, your feedback and all that other good stuff and if there are any questions, feel free to PM me.**_

_**Almost done with the next chapter, which should be up on Sunday night or Monday morning. And as always, thank you all for all your support, it means a lot to me :)**_

_**A sidenote: A poll for Carol Danvers vs. the Sinister Foes of Spider-Man is up, and there's a Spidey villain there you want me to cover, let your voice be heard.**_

_**Until next time, readers :)**_


	8. Good and Bad News Part 2

_**I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story up to this point and for being so patient in approaching what I know you're all anticipating-the incident, the law passing, the hero responses and the war itself. I promise again, you will all be pleased :) Now, on to the story-here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Marvel owns everything, unfortunately...**_

Chapter 8: Good and Bad New Part 2

***The Next Day. Avengers Mansion, headquarters of Earth's Mightiest. Morning.***

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"This is not fair."

"My body, my decision."

"I could web you to the bed and just take you then and there."

"I would break out and throw you into the wall before you even finished."

"Would you?"

"…"

"Yeah, thought so. Well, I know what we're doing **_tonight_**."

"Dammit, how did I let you get to me so easily?"

"You love me?"

"…no, that's not it."

Peter couldn't help but laugh as he and Carol landed on the Mansion lawn in their hero attire. Carol had declared this morning that now that they were engaged and had been making love for two nights now, they were going to abstain from any more "naughty activities" until their wedding night. Naturally, Peter wasn't in favor and had spent all of breakfast and the journey to the Mansion trying to dissuade her. In reality, Carol didn't even think she could hold herself in control for that long-she just loved this man too much and wanted to please him (and herself) in every way he loved-but Peter didn't have to know that. But when he made the remark of webbing her to the bed, having her under his total control…oh God that turned her on and Peter now had a weapon against her resolve.

But it wouldn't be a bad thing.

Heading inside, the two wandered along the halls, both taking off their masks; the roster meeting wasn't for another 30 minutes, but they knew the team would be in the Mansion cafeteria eating and socializing. That's what they were planning to do, but they planned to announce their engagement during the meeting, and surprise everyone. It seemed, however, someone had different plans. Two someones.

"Hey, Bub."

"Best friend."

Standing right in front of them was James "Logan" Howlett, the Wolverine, and Jessica Drew, codename: Spider Woman. Each of them had a smirk on their face, and Peter and Carol knew exactly where this was going, so they looked at each other and decided to just get it out of the way.

"I said yes," Carol said, unable to contain her grin.

At that, Jessica squealed in delight-very uncharacteristic of her, given the looks Logan and Peter gave her- and she dashed up to her best friend and gave her the biggest hug she could. "Good Lord, it was about time, you two, I can't believe it-can you believe it, Logan? Mrs. Carol Danvers Parker! I just-oh bloody hell, congratulations to you both," she finished as she pulled Peter in for the hug, too.

"Jess is right, you two," Logan said as he approached, a rare and honest smile on his lips. "It's about time, but nonetheless, this is great. Congrats an' I wish nothin' but the best for you."

"Thanks, Logan," Peter replied as he gave his close friend a brotherly embrace. "And since we're already on the subject, I would like to ask you to be my best man." In between Peter's pleas for Carol to reconsider her decision, they had talked about who'd their best man & maid of honor would be.

"…huh?" Logan wasn't expecting that. But after a few seconds of surprise, he chuckled and unmasked himself. "I reckon I still got an old tux lyin' around somewhere. I'd be honored, Webs."

"And Jessica," Carol said, as she looked to her best friend. "Must I even ask?"

"Wait, you want me to be your maid of honor?" Jessica gasped, before she gave another squeal and a smile as she embraced Carol again. "Carol, I would love nothing more."

"Then it's settled," Carol said with a smile. "We're telling everyone else during the meeting, since that seemed most convenient."

"Hey, Logan," Peter asked with realization. "Where's Richard?"

"Said he'd come in time for the meetin' but that some business to take care of first. Don't worry; he'll be here to wish you well, too."

"Hey, guys," Carol chipped in with realization. "You two go ahead, there's something I want to talk about with my new fiancé." Oh, how she loved to say that word. "We'll see you at the meeting."

"Behave now, you two," Jessica said with a smirk and a wink as she pulled off her mask. At that, she and Logan went back to the cafeteria. Before they were even out of sight, Carol grabbed Peter's hand and half-tugged, half-dragged him to the part of the mansion were member quarters were held, always ready if members had to stay a night…or five.

"Um, Carol, what-"

"My quarters," she replied instantly as they arrived at the door to her quarters. Before Peter could say anything else, she opened the door and pulled him inside, locking the door behind her. Immediately, she brought him to her bed.

"Carol, look, I know what I said may sound fun but we just did it last night and don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining but the meeting's in only 20 minutes and you don't-"

"Peter, shut up," Carol said as she laughed adorably at how nervous Peter was getting, and that served to calm her fiancé a bit. "I didn't bring you here for more sex. I actually have a question to ask you."

"Oh," Peter sheepishly replied, running his glove hand through his hair. "Anything, babe; fire away."

"What do you think of my costume?"

…

"Is this a test of my love?"

"Nope, I want your honest response, no matter how sweet or mean or…naughty it is," she finished with a seductive wink.

"Ok then…um, I really like it-not just because it makes you incredibly hot and it enunciates your amazing figure and those boots make your legs look so hot and makes me want to do things to you that wait, what was the question?"

"My costume, and why you like it," Carol replied with a giggle, unable to hide her blush at everything Peter said.

"Oh right! Ok, so yeah, not just because of that, but your costume is what makes you, well, you. Carol, you're Ms. Marvel, the inspiration for little girls everywhere, even some boys from what I see on my patrols. It tells me that you're a heroine that'll stop at nothing to make sure everything turns out alright."

"Ok," Carol said as she got up and head to her closet. "The reason I'm asking, babe, is because I'm thinking of making a big decision in my life."

"You know, the last few times I heard that, I ended up single again," Peter chuckled, although he knew that wasn't the case here.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Carol replied with a smile, confirming his thoughts. "Peter…I'm considering putting an end to Ms. Marvel."

"Wait, what?!" Did he hear that right? "Carol, what are you-?!"

His words were caught in his throat when she opened the closet. Inside was a single uniform; it was red, blue and had golden stripes along the top. The waistline had a sash around in, like Carol's costume, and on the ground laid a pair of red gloves and red boots. What really caught Peter's attention, however, was the star on the chest area of the suit. It was a round-shaped, multi-pointed star. Upon looking at this uniform for ten seconds, one phrase came to mind.

"Captain Marvel," he said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, my mentor and predecessor," Carol replied as she took out the uniform and placed it on her bed. "I've been thinking recently if what I'm doing is enough to honor him, honor his legacy…because that's what I am, Peter; I'm his legacy."

"Carol, you know he'd be proud of you," Peter replied. The Kree warrior who had abandoned his people to champion the Earth was a famous hero not only on Earth, but throughout much of the universe. "He IS proud of you, wherever he is, and you honor his legacy every day."

"I know, Peter," Carol replied as she took his hand. "But I want to do even better. So I thought maybe I could take up his title-become the next Captain Marvel, change my costume to be more like his. Jean and Betsy helped me out with making it, and I think it looks nice. I think I can make this work. What do you think?"

Peter looked at his fiancé, contemplating how to word what he wanted to say. Finally, he found the right words.

"Carol, this idea, this notion to honor Mahr-Vell's memory like this-you don't need my opinion. If you want to go for it, then go for it, no matter what anyone else thinks. This is you, Carol, if you choose it to be. Whatever your decision, I will back you up all the way. If this is what you really want, then go for it."

After hearing his words, Carol stared into his eyes for a few seconds before pulling him in for yet another passionate kiss. "That, Peter, is one of many reasons why I am marrying you; you always know how to make me feel better."

"Totally non-spider related power," Peter said as he grinned. He brought his arms to her waist as hers went around his neck, both standing there for a few minutes, relishing the embrace. "Ok, babe, c'mon, the meeting's starting soon."

"You telling them or you want me to?"

"Both of us," Peter replied as they exited her quarters. "Oh and promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"You'll keep the old costume for our own time? Or at least the boots?"

Carol's response was simply a bit of laughter.

* * *

***Avengers Conference Hall, five minutes later***

Surprisingly, they weren't the last to arrive-Nova was.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Rider said as he took his seat at the table. "I have an announcement for the end of the meeting."

"You'll have your piece, Richard," Captain America said with a nod. "Thanks again for coming today, everyone. Now as usual, we'll be speaking about our individual actions out there as heroes and how it's impacting us as a team, then our work as teams, etc…you all know the drill. But first, let's give a warm welcome back to our teammate Tigra, who's chosen to come back from early retirement and serve as an Avenger again."

The entire table broke out into applause as Greer Grant Nelson, known to the world as Tigra, beamed brightly and went slightly pink under her orange fur. "Thanks, Cap, and thanks everyone; it's good to see you all again, and to be back."

"Alright, Avengers, let's get started."

And so for the next hour and a half, the Avengers divulged in their duties worldwide and in their local areas. Thor made mention of a Moloid rising in the sub-Sahara that needed to be checked; Namor made notice of pirate misconduct against Atlantean waters and species under its protection; Hawkeye, Widow, Mockingbird and Spider Woman discussed their recent duties with SHIELD and how it could affect global relations; Luke Cage and Daredevil spoke of their recent takedown of the Kingpin with the others…it went on; there was a lot to discuss.

Finally, everyone who had anything to say had said it, and now came the moment of announcements.

"Ok, Richard," Rogers said. "Your announcement, if you're ready."

"Ok, everyone," Nova said as he stood up from his seat. "I'm going to have to ask for a leave of absence; I have to go off-planet."

That caught the team by surprise. "How come?" Banner asked.

"The Nova Corps; apparently, something big is happening near the edges of the universe, and the Corps is ordering the entire force, even reserves, to keep order. They say it's nothing big and expect it to be only a month's worth of time to deal with it. So, I should be back in a month, month and a half if we take a while to celebrate."

"Cocky much, kid?" "Thunderbolt" Ross smirked. Nova merely shrugged with a smile in response.

"Alright, Nova, if the Corps calls, we can't stop you," Captain America said with a smile, reminded of his days of World War II. "Just try and return in one piece. Do you need to leave immediately?"

"Actually," Richard said as he looked to Peter, who gave him the smallest of nods, "I think I can wait 'til after the meeting."

"Good, because there's something Tony needs to tell us all," Cap said with a grave and serious voice, catching everyone by surprise. "Table's all yours, Tony."

Ten minutes later, everyone stared flabbergasted at Stark after he told them everything about the Senate Committee a few nights ago.

"Wait-they're making their own SHIELD?!" Hawkeye asked, dumbfounded. "Even their own female Nick Fury?!"

"A government-sanctioned team of Avengers?" Carol gasped. "Are they serious?"

"Dead serious, Carol," Stark replied with graveness. "Kelly wants to have every superhero and vigilante, and even supervillians if they 'make amends,' to work for this H.A.M.M.E.R. and be federal agents, and turn us all into America's own private army."

"He must know I will not abide by it," Black Panther stated.

"Nor will I," Thor, Hercules and Namor added in unison.

"Quite frankly, I don't think he cares and will try regardless."

"He has to know this is a mistake," Ross grumbled. "It's crazy enough the military still allows me on board since I'm a Hulk, and that they have War Machine, along with the CIA having Agent Venom on their payroll, but this-a superhuman army at its disposal? All our enemies, in fact the entire planet will have a field day."

"Not to mention Fury," Jessica muttered.

"Fury was the first I told, Jess," Tony replied. "I'm pretty sure he's already talked to Kelly, and the WSC, and maybe even the President. But there's only so much even HE can do. Kelly is hell bent on getting this turned into law."

"Stark, what did Kelly say would happen to mutants when they registered?" Logan asked, fearing he already knew the answer. "You didn't say he'd have them work in H.A.M.M.E.R."

"He isn't, but he wouldn't disclose what his plan for America mutants are."

"Dammit."

"Ok," Rogers said as he rubbed his eyes in agitation. "Whether or not Fury's already planned it, we have to make mention of this at the next UN Summit in three weeks. But I want to make it clear-the Avengers CANNOT support this law. I will not let one man turn us into a military force to threaten a world we have sworn to protect." The rest of the Avengers were silent, but the message was clear: they weren't in favor of this law and would never support it. "Ok team, if there are any more announcements, now's the time."

"And for the love of all things good in this world, let it be good news, please," Stark added.

"Well…" Nova said slyly, looking at Peter and Carol.

"I think the Webhead and Ms. Marvel here have some news," Logan added with a smile.

"Yes, they do," Jessica chimed in. At that, all the others looked directly at the two, who happened to be sitting next to each other. Peter chuckled nervously and ran his glove through his hair, while Carol blushed madly, rubbing the magnificent ring that was on her now ungloved hand.

"Peter? Carol?" Stark said with concern. Peter and Carol then got up and he motioned for her to speak, and with that, she rose up her hand to reveal the ring.

"Pete and I are now engaged!"

For a full ten seconds, everyone looked at them in shock, stunned by the news. Then…

"A TOAST, AVENGERS!" Thor cried out in joy, his hammer in the air. "For our friends have at last chosen to form the sacred bond and spent their lives in each other's company from here after! REJOICE!"

Suddenly, everyone began clapping and cheering; the closest ones-Mockingbird, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Luke Cage and She-Hulk-went right over to them and began slapping them on the back and giving them hugs.

"This is awesome!" Hawkeye shouted. "It's about time he put a ring on her!"

"Oh shut up, my love," Widow said as she slapped his arm. "What he means, you two, is that we both wish you the best and congratulations!"

"Tis a great day indeed," Hercules added. "Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel are bound in heart, mind and soul, and the gods will truly bless their union from this day forward!"

"I can't believe it," Tigra said as she hugged the couple. "I come back and you announce a wedding-oh, I'm so happy for you both!"

"Yes, congratulations to the both of you," Banner said as he shook Peter's hand. "Have you two planned a date already?"

"Forget the date," Stark interrupted as he hit his head in mock realization. "Who's paying for it?! Peter and Carol, I'd be happy to pay for the wedding, the reception-everything! And no, Peter, I'm not budging on that!"

"Fine," Peter laughed as he rolled his eyes. "But my Aunt May is choosing the location, and that is something she will not budge on."

"Ok, yeah I'll give her that win, but I'm assuming that wedding's for you both as regular folks with us in our civilian identities and close friends to show up for; I'm talking about a location for the public wedding, where the world sees Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel get married!"

"He's got a point," Jessica agreed. "People love you two and they'll want to see a wedding!"

"I think we can worry about that later on," Carol said with a smile as she snuggled up next to Peter.

"JARVIS, break out the emergency champagne for everyone here!"

'Very well, sir,' the AI replied as the table suddenly opened up in the center to reveal a champagne bottle and enough glasses for every single Avenger. A mechanical arm appeared and quickly poured the contents into every glass, and afterwards, the table slid every glass to the team

"Cap, would you do the honors?" Stark asked as they all took their glasses.

"Of course," Steve replied with a smile. "Everyone, this team started seven years ago with the purpose of protecting mankind. I am proud beyond reason to see how far the Avengers have come and to see how you've all grown as heroes and individuals. Peter and Carol here are prime examples. Peter helped us understand that with great power comes great responsibility and I can honestly say the Avengers wouldn't be the same if Carol hadn't convinced him to join the team. Carol helped us maintain our willpower and discipline, teaching us to never back down in the face of battle, that we be the best we can be for the good of all. We remember how shocked we were that day when they started dating-" at that, everyone laughed- "but two years later, they're still going strong and have taught us so much. We owe so much to them-the world owes so much to them, and yet they will never take any reward. I say right now, this love and bond they have…that is their reward, because after sacrificing so much to make this world a better place, they deserve to be happy." He raised his glass and with a smile he ended, "To Peter and Carol Parker!"

"TO PETER AND CAROL PARKER!" the others echoed as they clapped and cheered at the sight of Peter taking Carol's lips in a loving passion.

"Oh, one more thing," Stark added. "Since this was a spur of the moment toast, I'm deciding that I'll be hosting an engagement party for them this weekend at Stark Tower, and everyone's invited. JARVIS, start getting invitations ready!"

* * *

***Avengers Mansion Monitor Room, seven hours later/Houston, Texas, same time***

"Let me get this straight, brother-you actually proposed?! And you said yes, Carol?!"

"Oh come on," Peter laughed as Carol wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that so hard to believe, Kaine?!"

"A bit, yeah," the Scarlet Spider replied as he clung to the side of a small building eating a gyro. At the moment, Kaine Parker was enjoying the view of the Houston skyline from the city edges, near the local community college. "I mean, I'm your clone, and I still have the memory of Peter Parker getting too nervous to ask out Liz Allen in high school!"

"That was before I was bit!" Peter defended as Carol laughed. At the moment, the entire Avengers roster was in the mansion, as it was mandated to be for the day of the meeting; everyone except Nova, who after wishing the two the best and making sure the wedding wouldn't happen until he got back from space, had left. Carol and Peter were on monitor duty to keep watch on the world, but again, as it was for almost a month now, no catastrophic incidents have been occurring. The world was at peace for the moment; almost too peaceful. To kill time, Peter had decided to open a channel to Kaine's cell and tell him the news. Despite the sarcasm and defiance of his clone, Pete knew Kaine was happy for them.

"Brother, you didn't call me to ask me to be your best man, did you?" Kaine asked. "Because I will turn you down-"

"Sorry, Kaine, he already chose Logan," Carol interrupted with a smile. "Although, I really think it'd be nice that you show up to the wedding, when we figure out when it'll be, and the engagement party this weekend. C'mon, Kaine, I'd love to have you there."

"Peter, I think she's making the moves on me," Kaine chuckled as he finished his gyro. "Sorry, Carol, but you're just not my type."

"Y'know, how is she not your type?" Peter asked. "You're my CLONE, for crying out loud!"

"That means nothing, and I honestly don't know what you see in her; I just assumed that you went after her because she reminded you of Gwen-blonde, nice rack and legs to die for. Should I go on?"

"Is that true, Mr. Parker?" Carol teased, knowing full well it wasn't, as she ruffled his hair.

"Looks like I've been discovered, brother," Peter chuckled. "You've foiled my plans." The three of them shared a laugh at that. "So, are you going to show up, or what?"

"I think Houston can survive a few days without their Friendly Neighborhood Scarlet Spider."

"Did-did you just steal my line?"

"OUR line, brother; clones, remember?"

"Sometimes I hate you; so what's new in Houston, Kaine?"

"Not much, Pete," Scarlet Spider said as he picked up his mask from his left and felt the material in his hands, staring off at the community college. "I'm near the local college right now, actually; they're having a mutant-human equality rally right now…they're good kids, brother. You know that sometimes, when I'm out patrolling, a few of them actually help out? While I'm doing one part of Houston, they split up the rest of the city and work through there. The cops really appreciate it; hell, I appreciate it, too. When I asked them about it, they said it was their way of trying to show that mutants can be friends and helpers to humanity. It's just awesome, and I think it's working too. It's like the city has its own X-Men."

"That sounds pretty nice," Carol said with total honest, and Peter agreed.

"It does, Carol. Ever since the mayor did what San Fran did and decreed equality for mutants in the city, relations here have been getting better. Mutants are treated like people here, and it's great. The rally is really going off to a great start, and it's gonna keep going for another few hours. I'm thinking of making an impromptu appearance, express support and gratitude for what they're…wait, what is-OH MY GOD!"

"Kaine!" Peter cried out. They heard it, even though it was muffled over the line-the sounds of a massive explosion and hysteria. At the exact same time, the monitors started beeping like crazy, indicating an incident; the location was Houston, Texas. "Kaine, what's going on?! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine, but the college-it's…oh God, the Juggernaut and Daken just came outta nowhere-they're gonna kill-son of a…Pyro, Mystique, Callisto-no…Peter, Carol-Magneto is here and so is the entire Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy!"

"Kaine, are you serious?!" Carol cried out, shocked at what she was hearing.

"I'm dead serious! They're attack everyone, human and mutant! This has to be about the equality rally-dammit, I'm going in, and I'm calling the cops but guys-GET OVER HERE AND BRING YOUR WHOLE TEAM, DAMMIT!" And the line went dead.

"Dammit, Kaine's going to get himself killed!" Peter yelled as he grabbed his mask and raced out the door.

"Not if the team gets there first! JARVIS!" Carol yelled as flew after Peter. "Get the Quinjets ready, now!" Grabbing her Avengers ID card, she made the call to everyone in the mansion. "AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I think it's safe to say we all know where this is going...but if you don't then stick around!**_

_**Oh and I think that "Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy" sounds better than "Brotherhood of Evil Mutants," so yeah, nice move there Ultimate Marvel.**_

_**I think you'll all be genuinely surprised at how this'll play about, and again, thank you everyone for the support for this series, especially aspiringactor, Dakkaman777 and patrickthenobleman, and remember to check out patrickthenobleman's "The Spider, The Bird, The Law and the Goblin," also a great story.**_

_**Next Chapter coming soon; until next time, readers.**_

_**PS: Who is your favorite X-Force member? Who would you least expect of the Avengers to support the Act?**_


	9. No More

_**I was going to publish this chapter this weekend, but Thanksgiving is coming up her in the US, so I figured I wouldn't have time. You're welcome ;) For this continuity's Brotherhood, Arclight, Kid Omega, Callisto and Multiple Man are based off of their "X-Men: Last Stand" interpretations.**_

_**And now, in the words of Heath Ledger/Joker, "And here...we...go!" That is all.**_

_**edited/extended bit**_

Chapter 9: No More

***Quinjets 1, 2 and 5, currently flying at Mach 5. En route to Houston, TX***

"What's the situation, Stark?"

"Not good; satellites are picking up the entire Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy in Houston-Magneto, Mystique, Pyro, Juggernaut, Toad, Avalanche, Sabretooth, Mastermind, Blob, Daken, Omega Red, Kid Omega, Callisto, Arclight, and Multiple Man. They're still in the general vicinity of the college, but they're starting to spread out; probably the crazy ones like Sabretooth. I got Scarlet Spider on the grid and some mutant students trying to fight back, but the numbers and powers are against them."

"I don't remember Magneto having so many flunkies," Wasp said."

"That's been the Brotherhood for two years now, Jan," Logan snarled. "The X-Men had a pretty hard tussle with 'em a few months ago, but they've been laying low since then. Wonder what Magneto's play here is."

"Whatever it is, we'll stop it," Captain America said.

Right now, three Quinjets were en route to Houston carrying the Avengers' full roster to back up Scarlet Spider. In one Quinjet was Captain America, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Hercules, Falcon, Daredevil and Spider Woman; the second Quinjet held Hawkeye, Black Widow, Mockingbird, Tigra, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Dr. Strange; the third Quinjet held Yellowjacket, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Namor and Black Panther. On the roof of each Quinjet were Hulk, Red Hulk and She-Hulk. Flying alongside the Quinjets were Iron Man, Thor, Vision, Ms. Marvel, Wonder Man and Protector.

'Sir, I have a call from Colonel Rhodes,' JARVIS said, echoing through everyone's comms.

"Patch it through," Iron Man replied. "Rhodey, good to hear from you, but this is kind of a bad-"

"Let me guess: Houston?" War Machine replied. "Yeah, same here; the brass ordered me over there just now. ETA is 20 minutes, Tony; you guys?"

"We just passed over the Alabama-Mississippi border, and we're going at Mach 5 so we'll be there in 15!"

"Cool-save some action for me! War Machine out!"

"Alright everyone, we have War Machine en route-"

'Incoming call from Scarlet Spider,' JARVIS interrupted.

"Patch it through," Peter immediately responded before letting Stark reply. "Kaine, are you alright?!"

"I'm fighting the most dangerous group of mutant terrorists on Earth with the cops and a few students-WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" The Avengers could easily hear the sounds of battle in the background. "Brother, is Wolverine there?! Tell me he's there!"

"I'm here, Scarlet, what's wrong?!" Logan asked.

"Where are the X-Men right now?!"

"Um, they're-they're over in Japan," Wolverine responded, shocked by the question. "Chuck went to meet a new student and-"

"Don't care-I have a problem: a black jet just came out of nowhere and 10 kids who I think are mutants jumped out and started fighting the Brotherhood! And they're losing! One looks like a walking pile of rocks, another can turn into a wolf, and another-"

"Oh no," was all Logan could say as horror crept into his eyes. "The New Mutants."

"You mean the kids the X-Men are training!?" Red Hulk cried.

"They're supposed to stay on campus, dammit!" The second Logan said the words, his X-Communicator rang, and he answered once he saw who it was. "Laura-"

"Logan, the kids are gone!" She sounded angry and yet hysterical. "They have just disappeared and Fantomex and Nemesis cannot-"

"X, calm down! They're in Houston tackling the Brotherhood," Logan yelled as he tried to calm his clone/"daughter" down. "Now listen carefully! I want you, Nemesis and all the others to get the students in their dorms and shut them inside until I or Slim tell you otherwise, no exceptions! Then you all make sure no one enters the building or school grounds unless they're one of us!"

"I…yes, Logan," Laura said before she signed off.

"Stark, get these things to go faster, dammit!" Wolverine roared. After yelling, he began to psychically call his mentor and friend.

* * *

***Kyoto, Japan. Around the same time***

"It is settled then," Charles Xavier said happily as he shook the hand of Mr. Ichiki. "Hisako will be picked up by Betsy in a week's time and escorted to the institute."

"I thank you, Sensei Xavier," Mr. Ichiki said with a bow. "I am glad that my daughter will be learning from the finest. It was always a dream of hers to be an X-Man when she discovered her abilities."

"Being an X-Man requires much patience and training, Hisako," Xavier said, turning to the young girl. "It will be quite exhausting."

"I'm ready," Hisako replied with a smile. "I even have a name picked: Armor." Xavier couldn't help but smile.

On the other side of the patio stood the X-Men-Cyclops, Jean Grey, Psylocke, Storm, Colossus, Magik, Angel, Nightcrawler, Emma Frost, Beast, Iceman, Shadowcat, Rogue and Gambit. They had interacted with the young mutant and her father, instantly taking a liking to them. They felt she'd fit right in.

"I think she'll like the place quite well," Beast said with a smile.

"She sure will," Jean said as she cuddled into Scott. "What do you think, Scott?"

"I think she'll learn to hate Emma and Logan's classes," he replied with a smirk.

"I'll have you know, Scott, that many students like my class," Frost replied with her own smirk.

"That's not what Rogue, Bobby and I hear," Kitty replied with a laugh.

"What's the news, Professor?" Storm asked as Xavier came over to them. "Will she be joining us?"

"Quite so, Ororo, but not today; Betsy will be returning in a week to retrieve her and-" Charles stopped, his eyes fading into blankness. The team instantly knew what this meant: he was being called telepathically. In just 10 seconds, he was back.

"Professor?" Jean asked with concern.

"Oh dear…that was Logan, my X-Men. He is with the Avengers…we must leave for Houston, at once!"

* * *

***Houston, Texas. 14 minutes later***

Rockslide, Surge, Dust, Wolfsbane, Cannonball, Boom Boom, Pixie, Sunspot, Magma and Jubilee.

They were the next generation of mutant heroes as chosen by Professor X, Cyclops and Wolverine. They were the New Mutants.

And they were getting their asses handed to them.

"Who's bright idea was it to tackle the Brotherhood?!" Boom Boom yelled as she threw dozens of tiny explosive plasma projectiles at Omega Red, who easily dodged them all and barely missed landing a powerful kick on her.

"Yours, you idiot!" Jubilee cried as she tried to dodge Daken's hits as best as she could.

"Oh, right! OK, then, don't give up guys! We can win this!"

"You kids are going to get yourselves killed!" Scarlet Spider roared as he flung Kid Omega into Blob-which didn't faze the latter-only to be tackled and hit repeatedly by Callisto's superhuman speed hits. "OWOWOWOWWOW! DAMN YOU!"

"We need a plan here!" Wolfsbane roared as she was slammed into the ground by Sabretooth. "Boom Boom's idea of just charging in isn't working! And can someone help me?!"

"I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart, mutt," Creed snarled evilly as he unleashed his claws. "After you, I'm gonna-hey, what-ARRGHH!" The feral mutant was swarmed by a gigantic dust storm as Dust rescued her teammate.

In that moment, Juggernaut came crashing through a nearby building, pummeling Rockslide into the ground. "You think a pile of rocks can stop the unstoppable?! Nothing can stop the Juggernaut!"

Magneto, Mystique and Mastermind watched as the New Mutants, Scarlet Spider and the police did their best to battle the powerful Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. "Charles' students arriving was unexpected, but it does nothing to hinder the plan. You will have your moment, Mastermind."

"How do you know they shall arrive, Erik?" Mystique asked, checking the skies in anticipation of their targets-and especially two who she really wanted to see dead-arriving.

"Because, my dear lieutenant, it is simply in their nature. These humans seek to grab fame in defeating and enslaving our kind. Besides…this demonstration was terrible-humans and mutants united as one? Humanity will never accept us, and we therefore must rise and crush them under our thumb-"

"They're here," Mastermind said as he saw the three shapes in the air.

Meanwhile, Juggernaut and Blob had just slammed Kaine down into the ground, landing him next to a barely conscious Pixie and Rockslide.

"You're screwed now, bug," Blob sneered.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Juggernaut smirked as he raised his powerful fist.

"Yeah…" Kaine said with a smile, pointing up. "Can the unstoppable beat the all-powerful?"

"I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, B-"

**BOOOM !**

The entire ground shook as the explosion of the impact as a large green thing slammed into Juggernaut, creating a gigantic crater and startling everyone, even Magneto, who expected them. A second later, the Hulk appeared out of the dust, holding a struggling Juggernaut by the helmet.

"HULK SMASH JUGGERNAUT!" he roared as he threw the terrorist into the air, allowing Thor to appear and slam Mjolnir into his face, shattering the helmet into pieces.

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!" the Asgardian roared as the Avengers sky dived right into the heat of the battle, the thunder and lightning dancing in the heavens.

"Somebody order a big jar of Kool-Aid?" Spider-Man quipped as he landed with Red Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Dr. Strange and Falcon.

"That joke is starting to get old, kid," Red Hulk grumbled as he began flaring up. "Thor, Hercules, She-Hulk and Banner-with me on Juggernaut!" The five instantly bum rushed the returning Juggernaut as he could easily destroy Houston if left unchecked.

"Everyone else, take these nutcases down!" Captain America roared out as he, Luke Cage and Iron Fist tackled Pyro.

"You wanna play, old man?!" the villain sneered as he began shooting flames. "Let's play!"

"LOGAN!" Sabretooth roared as he charged at Wolverine.

"COME AT ME, BUB!" the mutant Avenger roared back as he dodged his half-brother's strikes, giving Tigra the chance to jump on Sabretooth's back and start clawing and slashing.

"You're mine, old-!" Daken roared as he charged at his father, claws unsheathed before being rushed by Spider-Woman.

"I think not, boy," Jessica said as she began releasing her pheromones against Daken, who released his own pheromones in retaliation; instantly, the two began a battle of hand-to-hand and pheromone manipulation.

Blob made to attack but was instantly attacked himself by Protector, Daredevil, Black Widow and Namor, who cried, "Imperius Rex!"

Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow, Yellowjacket and Wasp made to attack Omega Red and Arclight, but were instantly assaulted by Callisto. "Bad move coming here, Avengers," she sneered as she kept landing her rapid punches, stopping only to gloat. "You should've-" She was instantly interrupted as a rapid blue and white blur attacked her, landing punches by the millisecond; yet even as she staggered back, Callisto's eyes flared with rage as she knew who her attacker was.

"Callisto," Quicksilver stated as he slowed down, taking on a battle stance. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

"Indeed we do, Pietro," Callisto sneered, and instantly the two speedsters struck each other in flurries of punches and kicks, leaving the others to continue their attack on Omega Red and Arclight.

"Mastermind, you know what to do," Magneto said as he nodded to his loyal follower, and Mastermind went to do his job. Magneto then turned to Mystique. "Go, Raven…have your fun." At that, the blue mutant smiled evilly and made off, just as Magneto was attacked.

"MAGNETO!" Iron Man yelled out as he, Dr. Strange, Scarlet Witch, Vision and Black Panther surrounded the mutant terrorist. "This is your only warning-surrender! And don't even try the magnetic play-anti-magnetic fields around me and Vision!"

"The whole city is filled with metal, Iron Man," Magneto smiled as he willed dozens of cars into the air. "You think you can stand against the master of magnetism?!"

"I told you he wouldn't surrender," Dr. Strange mused.

"Whatever," Stark muttered. "Take him down, Avengers!" And the five attacked.

Meanwhile, Carol and Peter were working together in taking Avalanche. "Stay still so I can kill you!" the mutant roared as repeatedly fired dozens of shockwaves at the Kree-human hybrid while simultaneously sending shockwaves to kill the agile arachnid.

"Is this guy for real?!" Peter laughed as he landed a web on Avalanche; he instantly flung him at Carol, who landed a good enough hit to render the mutant unconscious and fling his body into a group of 20 Multiple Man duplicates. "I mean, seriously," Peter continued, "if I listened when the bad guys said to stay still I would've done it years ago!"

"Such a terrible thought, babe," Carol smiled as she landed next to her fiancé. "If that happened, I'd still be a stick in the mud."

"Who say's you're not one anymore?" Peter teased as they went back to back, ready to take on the approaching Toad and Multiple Man duplicates. "I think I speak for everyone when I say-" suddenly, his Spider-Sense went off like crazy, and he saw why. "CAROL, MOVE!" he cried as he kicked Ms. Marvel out of the way, taking the full force of Mystique's attack, both flying dozens of feet.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Raven laughed as she brought her boot to Peter's neck, aiming her gun at his skull. "This is such a treat, finally killing Danvers' little boyfriend."

"Actually, I've been upgraded to fiancé," Peter quipped as he fired a blast of webbing at the Brotherhood member's eyes, surprising her enough for him to kick upwards and escape her bullets, now firing madly. "Which means what you tried to do was upgraded from 'worst mistake of your life' to 'signing your own death warrant!'"

And when Mystique finally got the webbing out of her eyes, unsure of why Spider-Man didn't attack her at that moment, the seething woman charging at her explained why.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FILTHY PIECE OF-!" Carol roared as she slammed her nemesis into the wall of a nearby warehouse, her eyes and fists glowing with raw energy, the noise of the impact drowning out the end of her scream. Mystique had the nerve-the AUDACITY-to attack her man…in FRONT of her?! "I'm going to kill you for that, you filthy scum."

"You had your chance years ago, Danvers," Mystique sneered as she began a relentless judo assault-easily deflected by Carol at every blow. "The Spider's made you weak."

"He's MY Spider, and I think when it comes to you threatening him, I can make an exception."

"Miss and a miss-miss!" Peter taunted as Toad continuously missed hitting him with his long tongue. "Wait a minute, how many tongues do you have?!"

"Bloody hell, I'm going to-" Toad began yelling before webbed and flung into the air by Scarlet Spider.

"Thanks for coming, brother," Kaine said as the two arachnids watched Carol and Mystique go at it. "You know, I think I can see why you proposed-if she's gonna keep fighting women like that, I'd have proposed to her myself."

"Dream on, brother; watch your back," Peter replied as he flipped out of the charging Sabretooth's way to allow Kaine to land a punch to the mutant's nose, stunning him enough for Logan, Tigra and Spider-Woman to rush him again.

"I thought I said save me some of the action, Tony!" War Machine yelled as he arrived to help the five Avengers taking on Magneto. Activating his own anti-magnetic fields, he began firing powerful repulsor rays.

"You want him, take him!" Stark retorted as he fired his unibeam in unison with Rhodey, joined by Strange's magic bolts.

"YOU WILL FALL BEFORE THE BROTHERHOOD!" Magneto yelled, firing powerful magnetic blasts. "HUMANITY SHALL FALL BEFORE THE MIGHT OF MUTANTKIND!"

"I recommend you stay down, Juggernaut," Thor snarled a few dozen blocks down as he, Hercules and the three Hulks surrounded the still undeterred Cain Marko. "You do not wish to continue fighting the mightiest of Avengers."

"The Juggernaut doesn't surrender, Goldilocks!" the non-mutant roared as he tackled the Asgardian, who barely managed to hold him back. Hercules immediately jumped onto the titan's back grabbing him in a headlock.

"Enough talk-let's just smash him!" Hulk roared as he, She-Hulk and Red Hulk joined the fray.

"This is awesome!" Boom Boom yelled as she and the rest of the New Mutants regrouped and saw the titanic battle between the Avengers and the Brotherhood. "We can win this now! This'll make us-!"

"YOU!" Wolverine roared as he came out of nowhere, his claws drenched with Sabretooth's blood. Immediately, the young mutant heroes knew fear. "WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT FOR YOU TO TACKLE MAGNETO?!" All of them instantly pointed to Boom Boom.

"We just wanted to help, Logan!" she cried, utterly terrified of what the 200+ year old war veteran would do.

"Of course it was you, kid," Logan groaned as he face palmed. "Listen, the X-Men are on their way. I want you to get on that jet and get-"

"We got a problem here!" Spider-Man yelled out. He and Scarlet Spider saw the mutant students from the college being terrorized by Mastermind, forcing them to run in a panic towards Houston's Uptown sector, to were the corporate giants' offices and other buildings were-along with a few thousand people at any given time. "I got Mastermind terrorizing the mutant students and herding them to the city!"

"Pursuit protocols, Spider-Man!" Captain America yelled back as he bashed Blob in the face with his shield. "Scarlet Witch, give him back-up!"

"Yes, Captain!" Wanda cried as she followed after a swinging Peter.

"I'm going with you, brother!" Kaine yelled as he joined the two Avengers. "I know Uptown like the back of my hand."

"Awesome-Wanda, hold on!" Peter yelled as he grabbed Wanda by the waist and swung after the mutant terrorist and panicking students. Wanda blushed slightly at how close Peter was holding her.

"Careful, Peter, I don't want Carol to think something's between us."

"Risk death by Ms. Marvel?" Peter laughed. "I'd be an idiot after I just proposed."

"We'll help them!" The New Mutants yelled in unison as they chased after the three heroes, much to the dismay of Wolverine. Unfortunately the best he could do was yell, "NO, YOU IDIOTS, COME BACK!" as he was being held down by his vicious half-brother.

Carol saw Peter and the others chasing after Mastermind, and despite trusting completely in his abilities, she couldn't help but worry. "Be careful, my Amazing Spider-Man," she whispered to herself. With that, she returned to kicking Mystique's ass.

* * *

***Uptown Houston, 15 minutes later***

Wanda was really glad at the moment that she had long traded her gypsy-style costume for her current trenchcoat/dress cross style one; it didn't snag into debris like the cape did before. Of course, neither costume helped much as she fired volley after volley of hex spheres at the incoming mutant students-Mastermind was somehow making them believe she, Peter and Kaine were the enemy (who knew what he was making them see), and they were attacking them, utilizing every power at their disposal. But the three heroes couldn't hurt the students, and were doing their best to simply incapacitate them.

By now, most of Houston had heard of the battle between the Avengers and the Brotherhood via news channels. Unfortunately, innocent bystanders had the tendency to still stick around and watch the fight, no matter HOW life threatening it was.

"Guys, we're not the enemy here!" Peter yelled as he fired web volleys at the students, trying with all his might to reason with them. "You're being controlled by-"

"STOP GODZILLA!" a student roared as she launched a fireball at the Avenger.

"Godzilla-?! Well, that's a new one," he quipped.

"Not to worry, Avengers!" Cannonball cried out as he slammed into the charging body of mutants. "The New Mutants are here to help save the day!"

"Half this thing is your fault, you idiots!" Kaine roared as he fired his stingers at the charging students, hoping to knock them out."

"And now we're gonna fix it!" Magma replied as she fired flaming energy at the mutants who called out Godzilla earlier.

"Well, it does kind of help," Wanda admitted as she managed to subdue seven students in hex rings. "We're really outnumbered here, and we have to hold until this section evacuates!" Scarlet Witch was right: at the moment, once the college mutant students arrived in this part of Uptown Houston, civilians began running in chaotic panic, running everywhere. Nearby buildings began evacuating as the people inside began racing out screaming in terror.

"Something tells me Mastermind is behind that," Kaine snarled as he wrestled with a ninja-like mutant. "Probably making them see all kinds of crap up in those buildings; only reason they aren't running inside where it'd be safer."

"How clever you are, Scarlet Spider," a drawling yet formal voice rang out; immediately, the two Avengers, Kaine, and the New Mutants turned to see Mastermind standing on a crashed bus. "All this is, indeed, my doing. Illusions are a lovely thing, are they not?"

"Mastermind, surrender now!" Wanda yelled as her hands began pulsing with hex energy, and the two arachnids made to jump. "You only get one-"

"NEW MUTANTS, GET HIM!" Boom Boom roared as she and her team tackled the Brotherhood terrorist-only to rush past him and right into the screaming packs of fleeing civilians.

"Mastermind, what did you do?!" Scarlet Spider roared in anger, furious that his city was being so damaged like this.

"Showing that mutants who think they can work side by side with humanity that they will always hate us!" Mastermind yelled with a triumphant smile. Well, aside from eliminating any potential threats and reaping complete and utter chaos for those news choppers above to see, I am preparing Magneto's grandest plan yet!" What happened next was not good at all.

Peter and Kaine felt tugs at their five senses, and both instantly saw before them the entire population of the Raft attack them-Carnage, Green & Hobgoblin, Rhino, the Wrecking Crew, Mister Hyde, Sandman, Doctor Octopus, Venom…everyone. But as they dodged the charging horde, the vision vanished, and they realized they had been played. Mastermind had simply tricked them. But that was just a distraction for them, because he had something much more sinister planned for…

"WANDA!" Peter yelled as he saw the Scarlet Witch begin surrounding herself with hex sphere and hex rings, her eyes glowing pinkish-reddish and her lips moving in words neither he nor Kaine could understand. "What are you doing to her?!"

"She has such weak will, Magneto's daughter; but the power she holds to alter reality and sow destruction is great-all that power at her fingertips and she chooses to defend the primates who persecute us?! I am simply showing her the light, Spider-Man! She is simply the tool required for our greatest push for power and supremacy yet!" Mastermind cried in victory. "10 seconds have passed for us, but in the visions I'm giving her, a year and a half have gone by, 18 months were humanity has now hunted down mutants and the Avengers have wiped out almost all of mutant kind along with the X-Men; a reality where the Brotherhood fights with her to save our species! She has seen our people slaughtered before her eyes, all at the hands of the humans she's sworn to protect. My illusions are giving her the strength to simply do something about it! I make her see Magneto giving her one opportunity to do what she thinks is saving her people when in reality she'll be furthering out own goals! And now, with three words, she will purge this city of the primates of mankind! Now Wanda Maximoff- NO MORE HUMANS!"

"No more humans…" Wanda whispered as the hex spheres and rings around her grew and glowed greater and greater.

"MASTERMIND!" both arachnids yelled as they attacked the terrorist in unison and fury; he was too caught up in the moment to see them in time, and before he could conjure up any illusions against them, both Peter and Kaine were beating him savagely.

"LET HER GO!" Kaine roared, terrified that Houston would be wiped out.

"No more humans…" Wanda said louder, her hex energies intensifying even more, pulsating as if threatening to explode.

"MUTANTS AND HUMANS CAN COEXSIST IF FILTH LIKE YOUR BROTHERHOOD STOPPED HAMPERING THE EFFORTS!" Peter yelled.

"No more huma-mutants?"

Instantly, the arachnids and Mastermind, ignoring the chaos around them of panicking civilians and a still berserker New Mutants, looked at Wanda.

"Well," Mastermind mused with a smirk. "This is an interesting development. It appears that your attack slightly jarred my hold on her; now she's caught in the middle of illusion and reality."

"Humans…mutants…no more..? No…" Wanda babbled, the hex energies reaching their highest intensity.

"NO WANDA, STOP!" Kaine cried in vain. Wanda simply gazed at the three of them, her eyes glowing intensely with pink hex energy. Then, she uttered the two words…

"No more." Instantly, the hex energies stopped swirling and moving, frozen in the air. Then, they glowed even brighter, the explosive energies encased inside reaching their limit capacity, pulsating even more. Only then did Mastermind understand what was about to happen as his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no-the illusion's mixed with the reality! She has no idea which to extinguish-she'll destroy both-"

"She's gonna let it all loose!" Peter yelled. "SHE'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING! WANDA, NO!

"No more."

…

…

…

* * *

**BOOM.**

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**So, what did you think? I really loved how this chapter turned out, especially the ending. I was torn between using the New Mutants, but they'll fit into the plot later on, about two chapters down.**_

_**So, what did you think, guys? How do you like the direction and plot of the story so far. Feel free to say so in a review, leave some feedback, and if you have any questions, just PM me. **_

_**So, questions: how bad do you think Wanda is going to be emotionally scarred and what do you think her fate would be? What about the New Mutants?**_

_**And finally, what was your favorite part of this chapter.**_

_**Ok guys, I'll be back next week after Thanksgiving, and "Marvelous & Amazing" and "Carol Danvers vs. the Sinister Foes of Spider-Man will have new content tomorrow, guaranteed.**_

_**Until next time readers.**_


	10. Ashes of the Innocent

_**Welcome back, dear readers and writers of FanFic & all Peter/Carol fans. I understand that I may have left some things unclear, even after my little edit, so to put it in a nutshell: Mastermind manipulated Wanda, made her think she was in a DOFP/HoM type reality and tried to make her do the "No More Humans" thing and wipe out humans in Houston, and it back fired completely. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what came of Peter & Kaine & Wanda and the New Mutants and such, so without further ado, let us continue "Spider-Man & Ms. Marvel: Love & War." Enjoy :)**_

_***Marvel owns everything except what I have them do***_

Chapter 10: Ashes of the Innocent

***SHIELD Helicarrier, approaching outskirts of Houston, TX. One hour later.***

"-the Avengers were able to apprehend the Brotherhood after the explosion surprised-"

"-casualties are reported to be in the thousand margin, the majority of them being dead-"

"-eye witnesses have reported that a group of mutants, possibly of the X-Men, were responsible for the devastating-"

"Footage from the news choppers confirms that the mutant Avenger known as Scarlet Witch apparently lost control of her abilities and caused the explosion. The Avengers have not commented-"

"-X-Men have arrived in time to aid the Avengers in dispatching the Brotherhood and now both teams are aiding in providing relief and searching for survivors, but up until now, bodies-"

"War Machine declined to comment and US Army troops-"

"-the fate of Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, the mutant team and local hero Scarlet Spider are still unknown as first responders and a trio of Avengers, notably Ms. Marvel-"

"-it has been confirmed that the number of survivors has been bumped up to 75-"

"-The President has been confirmed to make an impromptu press conference-"

"-responders are swarmed-"

"-It has been confirmed: the death tally is now 1,744, but the number is rising, and many survivors are requiring medical attention-"

Nick Fury soaked in everything he heard from the various news stations broadcasting from the screens, still trying to comprehend what exactly happened. Satellite images and infrared shots of the entire blast radius and even areas beyond, including the site of the battle; he had no idea what had happened, but he was certain of one thing: Wanda Maximoff did not simply "lose control."

'Dammit,' was the only thought in his mind.

"Boss, we're entering Houston air space," Agent Coulson said as he approached Fury's side with Commander Hill. "Anything you want us to do?"

"Get a few jets filled with all kinds of medical supplies and relief packages to go with those prison transports," Fury replied. "Both of you are to oversee…the…." When their boss looked ahead through the window, lost for words, Coulson and Hill turned their gaze to follow, and they were horrified at what they saw.

Where the magnificent skyline of Uptown Houston once stood, buildings stood hollowed out and ravaged as if by war. They were simply hollowed out constructs, all encased in billowing fumes of smoke and fire. Helicopters hovered over the scene and lights of the various squad cars, ambulances and fire trucks could be seen in the dark smoke and here and there, a chunk of rubble would fall off the sides of a building.

"What the hell happened?" was all Maria Hill could say.

* * *

***Ground Zero, Houston, TX***

"One, two, three-HEAVE!"

At She-Hulk's words, she, Colossus, Wonder Man and Beast lifted the massive chunk of rubble with all their might, heaving it aside to see if that they had thought they heard was true.

"OVER HERE!" Wonder Man yelled out as Beast rushed to help the bleeding woman and her unconscious child. "WE HAVE TWO MORE SURVIVORS!"

A few blocks over, Cyclops blasted away at a demolished truck to get to the people inside, but it was in vain as responders peered in and came out shaking their heads in defeat.

"He's gone, Cyclops," one said.

"Dammit…well, don't just stand there, let's keep looking!" Summers half-yelled as he ran off to another car nearby, the responders running after him.

As the heroes and responders toiled away on the ground, Thor and Storm were in the skies, manipulating the winds ands and preparing to unleash a rainstorm to put out the fires all over the blast zone.

"Ready, Asgardian?"

"Aye, weather goddess."

Instantly, the skies thundered as the clouds darkened and the winds picked up, dispersing the thick smoke. A minute later, lightning flashed as the downpour began, the heavy rainfall cascading into the flames below, silencing their roars and extinguishing them in seconds. The sudden change in weather was very fitting for the depressing and grave scene below in Uptown Houston. The heroes and responders held grave expressions, astonished at the scene before them, heartbroken and dying inside themselves a bit more each time they pulled a dead body, the hope of survivors dying down with each new carcass.

The sight tore Steve Rogers apart as he continued walking on through the destruction and carnage. He knew that somehow, this was a part of Magneto's plan; some small part of it wanted to believe that this had been a result of something gone wrong, that this wasn't Magneto's intent, the reckless disregard of almost 2,000 lives, but he knew that wasn't the case. Whatever Magneto had hoped to achieve, this was certainly part of it, and he was well aware of Magneto's complete disregard for human life, believing them to be scum that only served to be servants for mutantkind. Rogers never could've guessed that the little boy he saved from Auschwitz Death Camp back in 1944 would one day become one of the world's most feared terrorists. After another minute of walking, he came to where he wanted.

"Tony," he said as he sat down next to Iron Man. The billionaire had removed his helmet and Cap was stunned to see the man with tears in his eyes and a look of resign on his face. He could see that the suit had blood on its chest and the arms.

"Two thousand."

Captain America was surprised at the words. "What?"

"That's approximately how many people died on our watch today, Steve," Stark said as he looked up at his greatest friend. "Almost 2,000 people are gone or changed forever because of this. We couldn't save them…we couldn't stop Magneto's plan, no matter how hard we tried. That is on our hands, Cap-all those families and lives changed forever are because of us. We failed."

"Stow that talk, Tony," Rogers said. "It wasn't our fault; we had no idea what Magneto's plan was and we never could've guessed. The blood is on his hands, whether he sees it or not. It's his fault, not ours, so don't you go thinking that."

"That's not what Kelly and the public will think," Stark replied gloomily.

"Screw what they think-the people here know that we were helping them and that Mastermind was terrorizing those mutant students."

"Speaking of Mastermind, he's the only Brotherhood member unaccounted for, and we still have no word about Peter, Wanda and Scarlet Spider, or those New Mutants."

"The others will find them, and even if they don't, Carol will make sure they keep looking," Rogers replied, trying to smile. "She won't let Peter miss out on the wedding."

"Tony," War Machine said as he approached the two Avengers. "SHIELD's here; Coulson and Hill came with a prison transport and a few relief jets. The Helicarrier's on the outskirts, but the two want to speak with you both."

"Let's get this over with," Stark said with defeat as he, Rhodes and Cap went off to the direction of the battle site.

* * *

***Meanwhile…***

Wolverine sprinted over the rubble, the scent of his teammates and his students leading him to where they should be. He had been scratched, cut and ravaged by the amount of rubble and debris he had had to go through to search for them, but he was not to be deterred-these were his friends, his teammates and he'd be damned if he was just going to give up on them.

No to mention the fact that Carol's sobs were really starting to annoy him…not that he'd say it out loud; no point adding fuel to the fire, after all.

Following in close pursuit were Ms. Marvel and Spider Woman. The team of responders that were with them earlier had to leave them to focus on other survivors they had found, but the three Avengers pressed on in searching for their teammates and Logan's students. They refused to give up, but their determination was faltering more and more as their search continued to prove fruitless.

Carol had cried so many times by now, she felt like she'd used up all the liquid in her body; the minute she had seen the explosion in the distance she knew that something had happened to Peter and the others. She had instantly left Mystique where she was and raced over to the site, but froze in her tracks at the destruction that greeted her eyes. In what she admitted to herself was a reckless and selfish move, she immediately raced into the blast zone and began heaving away debris and rubble in search of her fiancé, and it took Thor and Hulk to pull her away as she grew more desperate and out of control with every passing minute. Jessica and Logan had immediately decided to help her in searching for Peter and the others.

"DAMMIT!" Logan roared as he slashed at a massive chunk of concrete in fury and anger.

"Logan, what's wrong?!" Jessica asked as she and Carol caught up to him, dreading the answer.

"This damn dust and dirt is pollutin' the air too much-I lost the damn scent," Wolverine growled as he sheathed his claws, trying to calm himself. "The trail just ends here."

"What…no, we have to keep looking!" Carol cried as she soaked in Logan's words. "We can't give up!"

"Danvers, I'm not sayin' we're givin' up, I just lost the damn-"

"Bull!" she relied, her anger growing as she began to tear up again, unable to control her emotions anymore. "You're just not trying hard enough!"

"Not tryin' hard-Danvers, those are my students!" Logan roared back in anger. "I want to find them just as much as you do, so-"

"THEN TRY HARDER, DAMMIT, TRY HARDER!" Carol screamed.

"CAROL, SHUT UP!" Jessica screamed back as she slapped her best friend. "We're doing the best we can, so stop grilling him! Peter is our friend too and we're not giving up on him!"

"I…I…" Carol forced herself to calm down as Jess' words sunk in. "…You're right…sorry, Logan, it's just…we just got engaged…and…"

"Don' sweat it, Danvers," Logan replied with gruff gentleness. "I get it, I know what you mean. We'll find him…we'll find 'em."

"I hope so," Carol replied as she sat down on a large piece of debris and concrete, finally allowing herself to cry softly. She was devastated and heartbroken; she couldn't have lost Peter so soon after he proposed, she just couldn't have. "Please, Peter, don't leave me," she whispered to herself as Jessica sat down next to her, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, Carol," she soothingly said as the Vision approached them.

"The total number of survivors has been counted up to 82, my friends," the android announced. "The death count, however, is continuing to climb as more bodies are found." He looked towards Ms. Marvel and Spider Woman. "Ms. Marvel, why are you troubled?"

"We still haven't found the others," Jessica said as Carol continued to sob. "She's afraid that Spider-Man's…well, you know."

Vision then looked down at the chunk of debris they were sitting on, his eyes beginning to glow as if he were scanning it. Then he returned his gaze to the two women. "I am afraid I do not understand; is this some form of humor?"

"What?! Vision, what the bloody hell?" Jessica angrily replied, Carol breaking down even more.

"Yeah, Vision, what the hell?" Logan added, surprised at what the android had said.

"Well, my scanning shows that Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch & Spider, Mastermind and the New Mutants are all entrapped in the sewers under the debris you are sitting on."

"Wait, what?" Carol gasped as she looked up, shocked. "Are you sure?!"

"Yes, and they appear to all be alive," Vision replied, and that was all Carol needed to hear.

"PETER!" she yelled as she frantically got off the rubble, grabbing the chunk of debris and heaving it aside. She was greeted by the partial site of a ripped open man hole and sewer grate. She yelled again. "PETER!" And she was finally answered.

"Carol, we're down here!" a muffled voice responded, and she was thrilled to hear that it was Peter's voice.

"Hang on, we're getting you out!" she cried as she and the other three attacked the remaining rubble and debris with a frenzy, unrelenting until it had all been removed and they had clear access to the opening.

"We have injured here! Injured coming through!" the voice of Kaine yelled out as one by one, The New Mutants crawled out, Rockslide and Wolfsbane carrying out an injured Pixie and Boom Boom, Dust helping an injured Cannonball and Sunspot carrying an unconscious Magma, while the rest were relatively fine.

Kaine came out next, dragging an unconscious Mastermind out from behind him. "Here, take this filth and do something about him," he snarled, then went back in and returned a second later with a sobbing Wanda.

"Oh my god!" Wanda gasped as she saw the destruction around her unwillingly caused by her hand. "I…I did this? Oh, no, nononononoooo!" She collapsed in tears as Jessica rushed over to her in an attempt to soothe and comfort her.

"How bad are they?" Logan asked with concern as he checked over the wounds of the students.

"Not that bad," Dust replied, horror etched on her face.

"Logan," Boom Boom said as tears fell down her face, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I never should've… this is all my fault…"

"It's ok, kid, I'm here," Logan said as he embraced the teenage girl, trying to soothe her; he was no longer mad at the students, not after the trauma they had just been through.

At last, Peter came out of the sewers, right into Carol's waiting arms. "Oh my god, I was so worried!" she sobbed as she embraced him, her tears falling onto his shoulder. "I thought I lost you…I was so scared, babe, you have no idea…I love you, Peter Parker, I love you so much."

"Hey, hey, I'm ok, don't worry," Peter said soothingly as he cupped her face in his hands. "Kaine and I managed to web the kids and Mastermind right to us, and we webbed Wanda right out of the hex energy he made her conjure up. We made a huge web that managed to keep us from much harm, but we got blasted into the sewers and the debris fell on top of the entrance. But all in all, no harm done, right Kaine?"

Silence.

"Kaine?"

"He destroyed my city," Kaine said with horror, tears swelling through his mask. It was only then that Peter saw the utter devastation around him.

* * *

***7 Minute later.***

This was not what he wanted.

He had overheard everything-the explosion being caused by his daughter, the thousands killed, a number of them being the very mutant children he wanted to help see the light…but his plan had led to their deaths, instead.

Magneto did not want this.

For the last hour, he and his defeated Brotherhood had been under heavy guard by Jean Grey, Rogue, Emma Frost, Hulk, Quicksilver, Tigra and a number of soldiers and cops, and now a number of SHIELD agents. Charles Xavier was there as well.

"I can't understand this, Erik," Xavier said, trying to reason with Magneto. "What could you possibly hope to gain from the deaths of over 200 young mutant students?"

"That was never my intent, Charles," Lensherr replied somberly. "The death of 200 of our own was never part of my plan today, and it is only for that reason I have not destroyed these bonds my Brotherhood and myself are in…I am too consumed by grief and guilt."

"I find that very hard to believe, Father," Quicksilver snarled; he was furious that Magneto had gone so low as to incorporate Wanda in his plan. Magneto had no intention of using his daughter-when he told Mastermind to come up with a suitable way to end human life for a grand spectacle and push for mutant supremacy, he never bothered to ask what his method was…Magneto simply trusted his follower to make sure their goal was met.

"Believe what you wish, Pietro," Magneto replied.

A few dozen feet away, Cap, Stark, Rhodey, Coulson and Hill were discussing the situation.

"Logan just confirmed-the others are ok, but the New Mutants are a bit roughed up; they do have Mastermind, though," Stark said.

"Boss'll be happy about that, with the whole Brotherhood in custody," Coulson replied. "We'll probably remand him to a specially made prison for him and send the rest of the Brotherhood to Prison 42."

"What do we do about Wanda?" Rogers asked. "Or those New Mutants?"

"The kids are the X-Men's responsibility," Coulson replied. "Fury said they can be dealt with under Xavier's hand, not-"

"What, and get away from whatever punishment they deserve?" Hill retorted. "They escalated a volatile situation, and from what the cameras and footage are showing, half of this is the damage is their fault."

"I hate to admit it, but Hill's got a point," Rhodey said. "My feed's showing me footage of everything view of the battle, and once they joined it, all hell broke loose. And when Mastermind manipulates them, it makes them look like the bad guys, them attacking panicking civilians."

"But it wasn't their fault," Cap said.

"That's not what the public will think," Hill said firmly.

"That doesn't answer what we do about Wanda…" Stark somberly said.

"CHUCK!"

All eyes turned to where the voices came from and they saw Ms. Marvel, Spider Woman, Wolverine and Vision return with Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, the New Mutants, Scarlet Witch and a waking Mastermind.

"Oh dear," Xavier gasped as he saw the condition of the students.

"Chuck, we need medical attention for the students!" Wolverine cried out. "And we need some mental barriers on Mastermind's mind so that-!"

"YOU!"

Before anyone could stop her, Wanda ran up to her father and slapped him as hard as she could, making Magneto stagger back in surprise, yet he refused to try and stop her a she continued to attack him with her fists.

"You disgusting bastard! You used me-manipulated me and made me-I KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC DREAM TO MAKE US RULE THE WORLD! THOUSANDS! AND SOME OF THEM WERE OUR OWN PEOLE! HOW COULD YOU?! HE TRICKED ME AND I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU TRYING TO SAVE OUR PEOPLE-YOU HAD HIM MANIPULATE ME AND THOUSANDS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU ORDERING HIM TO USE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME, MAGNETO?! I HATE YOU & HOPE YOU SUFFER WORSE THAN I DID! I HATE YOU-!"

"WANDA, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jean cried as she restrained her, pulling her back. Wanda fiercely resisted, trying to claw at her father.

"Sister, please!" Quicksilver begged as he grabbed his sister's arms, forcing her to look at him. "He is not worth it, please! It's ok, it's alright!"

"No, it's not alright, Pietro," Wanda sobbed as she collapsed into his arms, her tears cascading down. "He had Mastermind…I killed all those people…" She continued to sob heavily, sinking down onto the ground as Pietro tried to comfort her.

Seeing his daughter's hysteria and self-hatred, Magneto was consumed by something he had never felt in years: fatherly vengeance.

"Mastermind."

Everyone turned in surprise to Magneto, staring at him-the voice he had just used sent a shiver down the spines of them all, even the Hulk.

The anger boiling inside of him, Magneto stood up, ignoring the soldiers and police ordering him to get back on his knees.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"What did I-I simply did what you told me," Mastermind replied, but the fear creeping into his voice was evident; he had never seen Magneto like this before, and it was terrifying him. "You never told me I had a limit-"

"YOU USED MY DAUGHTER AGAINST OUR PEOPLE, TRAITEROUS SWINE!" Magneto roared as he released himself from his bonds and with a single thought, all metal weapons around him were thrust aside, aimed right at the Avengers and X-Men, the soldiers and police and SHIELD Agents, ensuring they could not intervene. Wolverine, Iron Man and War Machine found they could not move at all.

"ERIK, STOP!" Xavier cried out, his wheelchair unable to move. Magneto's helmet had never been removed after the battle amidst the chaos from the explosion, rendering all psychic attempts from him, Jean and Emma useless.

"You turned my daughter, my child, into a weapon," Magneto snarled as he floated towards Mastermind, using his magnetic abilities to surround the terrorist with various metallic objects, all jagged and cut. "You did the very same thing we have sworn not to let happen to out kind. You have betrayed me, Jason."

"I didn't mean to, Erik, you must believe me!" Mastermind begged, the fear perfectly visible on his face. "I didn't think-I swear, it'll never happen again!"

"You're right, Jason," Magneto replied with an icy monotone. "You will not."

**BANG!**

Gasps of surprise and shock rang out as Mastermind's lifeless body fell onto the ground with a thud, the single bullet hole in his head dripping with blood. Magneto had used one of the guns and fired it at Mastermind, killing him instantly. As soon as Magneto made sure that his follower was dead, he ceased all magnetic holds and the weapons fell instantly to the ground, the bullet cartridges ripped out of them, and Wolverine, Iron Man and War Machine could move once more. So could Xavier's wheelchair.

Mystique, Sabretooth, Juggernaut and the rest of the Brotherhood were shocked at what their leader had just done.

Ignoring everyone around him, Magneto took off his helmet and looked directly at his children, and they were shocked to see tears slowly falling from his eyes. "Wanda and Pietro…I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness," he said quietly, "but know that I am truly sorry for what I've caused you, and for this trauma." Dropping the helmet to the ground, he walked over to Coulson and Hill and stretched out his hands. "I surrender myself to the authority of SHIELD, and I willingly accept all punishment for my crimes."

At his words, everyone was stunned. Charles Xavier, however, saw in Erik Lensherr's mind that he had a wakeup call, an epiphany…he had realized that his actions were not helping mutantkind, but hindering it; seeing his daughter used as a living weapon had opened his eyes to the path he was going on and he no longer wanted any part of it. He still wished to protect mutantkind, but he would no longer be doing it the way he thought he was. Starting today, Xavier saw, Erik was a changed man.

"And I hereby disband the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy as well."

"WHAT?!" Mystique roared in furious anger, which was equally echoed by the rest of the Brotherhood.

No one had anytime to even react, however, as the sound of helicopter engines came, getting louder and louder as a fleet of military choppers appeared from the horizon, approaching the site.

"Um, Rhodey, I though the military wasn't sending any more help," Stark chirped up.

"That's not our fleet," Rhodey replied, just as confused. "Coulson, Hill?"

"I have no idea," Hill replied, Coulson nodding his agreement.

A few seconds later, the fleet landed and Stark instantly recognized the hammer insignia on the side of the helicopters. "Oh, no…those are H.A.M.M.E.R. choppers."

"What choppers?" Coulson and Rhodey asked simultaneously.

"Fury, it's Jessica," Spider Woman said into her SHIELD comm. "Remember those files Stark sent you on Kelly's plan? Well, we have H.A.M.M.E.R. choppers on the scene."

"You got to be kidding me," Fury replied.

The helicopters' doors opened, allowing uniformed soldiers to exit and they came over to the scene; the uniforms were nothing like Rhodey, Carol or Cap ever saw, but they did seem vaguely familiar to Coulson and Hill. The soldiers were heavily armed with machine guns, side arms, knives and grenades, each wearing a bulletproof Kevlar uniforms and combat vests. The most distinguished feature of the uniforms was the fact that like SHIELD agents, they had insignias on the arms near the shoulders; but instead of an eagle insignia and a flag, they had a hand holding a hammer, with the American flag in the background.

"Special Agent Lander, with H.A.M.M.E.R.," one of the soldiers said as they arrived. "We'll take it from here-"

"Hold on a minute," War Machine interrupted. "Under who's authority-"

"At ease, Colonel Rhodes," a very familiar voice cried out, and everyone turned to see Senator Robert Kelly approach, but he was not alone. Following him was a woman with black hair with a red streak, glasses and an air of authority. What was most distinguishable was her uniform; it was a variation of the H.A.M.M.E.R. uniform the soldiers wore, but this one was clearly a uniform of someone of higher power and authority-there was more black to it, and she wore an open combat vest which allowed a sight of her open Kevlar top, partially revealing a lovely view of her ample cleavage.

"Kelly," Stark growled as he met the Senator head on.

"Mr. Stark," Kelly said with a small smirk. "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Victoria Hand, the Director of H.A.M.M.E.R."

"Iron Man," Hand greeted with a monotone. "I'll get to business; we're here because of this terrorist attack on American soil, and are taking those responsible into custody-"

"Absolutely not," Coulson interrupted. "The Brotherhood is a group of international criminals that are coming in under SHIELD authority. You don't have the authority to simply-"

"Agent Coulson, the Brotherhood is all SHIELD's; I wasn't talking about them," Director Hand interrupted, surprising Coulson.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Captain America said, stepping forward. "You are not taking the Scarlet Witch into custody."

"I'm sorry, Captain?"

"Ma'am, she is one of us, and she came here under our banner, to help stop the Brotherhood's attack," Rogers continued. "She is an internationally recognized hero and is under the authority of SHIELD."

"Captain America is right," Ms. Marvel added, coming to the aid of her friend. "Wanda isn't responsible for the explosion. Mastermind was, and you're kind of late to arrest him being that Magneto just killed him."

"Colonel Danvers, I have no intention of arresting the Scarlet Witch," Hand replied, surprising Carol. "And yes, I know who you are-I have your files from when you were Air Force; I've reviewed the footage, as have our technicians, and though Senator Kelly still believes otherwise, I am well aware that Wanda Maximoff is not responsible for her manipulated actions."

"So then, who are you here to take into custody?" Coulson asked, unsure of where this was going.

Victoria Hand pointed past them. "Them."

She pointed at the New Mutants, being tended to by Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man and Wolverine; at those words, Logan immediately unsheathed his claws.

"Over my dead body, woman."

"Safeties," H.A.M.M.E.R. Agent Landers said, the soldiers instantly aiming their weapons at the mutant Avenger.

"WHOA WHOA! Can't we discuss this like rational people?" Spider-Man cried as he got in between Logan and the agents. "Or as rational people and a crazy ninja short gut?!"

"Absolutely not, Miss Hand!" Xavier said in anger, wheeling over to the woman. "These students are under my care, under the care of the X-Men, and I will not allow-!"

"Charles Xavier, your students recklessly entered into a volatile situation and made everything worse; they escalated the Brotherhood and their actions in Uptown Houston not only endangered the lives of numerous civilians, but showed just how negligent they are in the use of their abilities. They caused the lives of thousands when they entered the fray, hindering the actions of the local hero Scarlet Spider and the Avengers and it was their recklessness that cost almost 2000 people their lives. Their inability to use their powers properly is what caused this to happen; 2000 lives wouldn't be gone now if they had had better training, restraint and observation."

"What's going on?" Cyclops asked as he, Psylocke, Kitty and Beast came over to Logan, Peter, Kaine and Jean. "Who's the red hair lady?"

"Some government soldier who wants to arrest the New Mutants," Kaine said, enticing shock from the arriving X-Men.

"What?!" Scott cried out.

"Chuck's tryin' to reason with her but it don't seem to be happening," Logan growled.

"Miss Hand," Xavier persisted. "I will not stand by while-"

"Professor Xavier, I am arresting these 'heroes' whether you like it or not; be thankful I am not arresting you as well for teaching these children to use their abilities for this kind of behavior, or that I don't shut down your school in San Francisco," Director Hand retorted with ice, silencing Xavier.

"That's going to be a problem, ma'am," Coulson said as he stepped forward, getting into Hand's face. "SHIELD is in control of this situation and-"

"SHIELD is in control as long as the American government allows it, and as of 45 minutes ago, Congress has taken the initiative of sending H.A.M.M.E.R. units here and has ordered Director Hand to take control of the situation," Kelly interjected with another smirk. "This is American soil, Agent Coulson, and the American military can take care of this. These mutant children are coming with us."

"Logan, Scott…" Dust whimpered in fear.

"You're not going anywhere," Scott said.

"You have no say in this, Mr. Summers," Hand said. "Boys, take them."

"Agents," Coulson simply said. Instantly, the SHIELD agents, who outnumbered the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents 7 to 1, instantly cocked their weapons, ready to engage, coming between the New Mutants and the soldiers. "Miss Hand, SHIELD isn't going to stand by and let you-"

"SHIELD Agents, stand down, now."

Coulson, the SHIELD agents, the X-Men and the Avengers stared in shock at SHIELD Commander Maria Hill.

"Hill, what-?"

"Hand is right, Coulson," Hill said with authority. "They have to answer for their mistakes, whether they intended to make them or not. If the American government wants to handle it, we let them handle it, and if that included arresting the New Mutants, so be it; so stand down, agents."

After a few seconds of hesitation, the SHIELD agents obeyed.

"Looks like your superior has spoken, Agent Coulson," Kelly smirked. Coulson could only stare at Hill in shock as the H.A.M.M.E.R. agents arrested the New Mutants, Logan and Scott unable to do anything.

"Professor!" they cried as they were led away to the choppers, the female X-Men breaking into tears, the professor looking away in shame as he could do nothing.

"I thank you, Commander Hill," Kelly said. "Have a good day, everyone."

"Avengers, X-Men, SHIELD," Victoria Hand said simply as she followed the Senator back to the choppers. With an increased whine of engines, the fleet of helicopters flew away.

"HILL!" Wolverine lunged at the woman, restrained only by Peter and Kaine. "I'm gonna kill you for this, you hear me?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hill, I can't believe you just let them take those kids!" Captain America snapped in anger to the SHIELD commander, but she held her ground.

"They have to answer for their actions, Captain; you heroes aren't above the laws of this nation, or any other, especially children who don't know how to use their powers properly."

"Avengers, I'm sorry," Xavier said as he turned to Captain America and Iron Man, "but I am afraid I must take my leave here, as will my X-Men." Psychically calling his students to the Black Bird, he left, followed by the present X-Men.

"I'm staying with the X-Men for now," Logan growled as he followed them. "Don't wait up for me. And Hill," he added to the woman, giving her a death glare, "watch your back." With that, he walked onto the X-Men's Blackbird, which started rumbling a few seconds later as it took off back towards San Francisco.

"Damn," Peter said. "I can't believe that just happened. They really…this is really happening; this day sucks."

"That's the government, brother," Kaine replied as he went to help out the relief workers and responders. "They profit off of disaster, while the rest of us are left so suffer. And here I am with part of my city destroyed." Peter watched as his clone/brother swung off to the blast zone. Feeling a hand coming into his, he turned to see Carol's eyes looking into his. Together, they stared off in the direction Kaine went.

"Carol, I got to be honest…I'm scared; if this is happening, then is registration just around the corner?"

"I don't know, Peter…but I'm scared too."

Hill looked on as Coulson gave her a dirty look, and she knew that she'd be hearing about this from Fury soon.

Magneto walked to a prison transport, separate from the Brotherhood, and wondered just what the government would do with Charles' students.

Iron Man could only look in the direction the helicopters flew off in and mutter to himself, "It's starting."

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**And you all thought Stamford was bad, huh? Almost 2,000 dead...Now, I would like to know what you all think should happen with Maria Hill-it's pretty obvious she's pro-registration; what do you want to see happen with/to her. Also, what did you think of Magneto's sudden change of heart? I'm definitely delving more into it later on, as he and the X-Men play a key role in this story later on. What is it, you ask? My only hint is to remember all five year recent X-Men events and if you still can't figure it out, keep with the story :)**_

_**Now, there's still some tidbits to get across before the actual passage of the act, so bear with me. **_

_**So, what did you guys think? As always, your continued support is welcomed and appreciated, as is your feedback and suggestions. What did you like/didn't like? What would you like to see in this story? If there are any questions, feel free to PM me. And as always, remember to check out patrickthenobleman's "The Spider, The Bird, The Law & The Goblin," another great story.**_

_**Next chapter coming soon; until next time, readers.**_


	11. So It Begins

_**Sorry for taking a while with this, the holiday season is getting quite a bit hectic on my part. Anyways, not much action in this chapter, but there is quite a bit of arguments. Now, on with the show. Enjoy :)**_

_**PS: Marvel owns everything except what I have the characters do.**_

Chapter 11: So It Begins…

***Baxter Building, New York City, home of the Fantastic Four and Future Foundation; a few days later***

It had been going on for days, nonstop.

Peter and Johnny Storm-the Human Torch- sat on the couch in the lounge, listening to the reports that had been going on ever since what was now being called "the Houston Incident."

"…and we come back to the march that has been started in Washington and has begun heading towards San Francisco by anti-mutant activists in response to the mutant terrorist attack and mutant caused destruction in Houston, Texas. With more and more people turning against mutants in the last few days, state legislatures are beginning to pass anti-mutant laws, with Utah, Pennsylvania, Alabama, Georgia, Oregon, Arkansas and Illinois having already done so. The beginnings of a mass mutant exodus to San Francisco is looking to be underway as more anti-mutant activity continues to rise. Public opinion towards superheroes has also declined within the last few days, seen with protestors outside Avengers Mansion and demonstrations across the nation demanding more action taken to make superheroes more responsible. In other news, we now go to the new legislation that Senator Robert Kelly and Congress are proposing for the nation, marking a historic moment where both Democrats and Republicans actually both agree on something completely; with the introduction of a new peacekeeping agency during the first hours after the Houston Incident called H.A.M.M.E.R., promise has come from the Senator of a new age of heroes, with responsibility now needed more than ever, in the form of the Superpower Registration Act. When asked for comment, Senator Kelly was very tight-lipped and didn't want to give away too many details, but he did have this to say: _'With more superhumans and costumed vigilantes appearing, responsibility must be held when actions for their so called heroics occur. Mutantkind, however, is a plague that has festered in this nation long enough, and now Houston has suffered for it. Houston taught us mutants are dangerous and unpredictable; Houston taught us that even heroes can fail, and they must take responsibility for their failure. With the mutant children who recklessly used their powers_-'"

"Turn it off, I can't stand more of this garbage," Johnny said with anger as he searched for the remote, clearly tempted to just fling a fireball at the huge screen instead. "This is ridiculous; I can't believe he's trying to make himself the Nick Fury of America."

"I know, right? One Nick Fury is bad enough already," Peter added, a small chuckle escaping both young men. "But seriously, I still can't believe it happened-he just came in with that lady and they just took away the New Mutants right there. Logan was PISSED, I thought he was gonna gut Hill right there."

"How could she just stand by and let it happen, though?! She has to know that if this is going where Stark thinks it's heading and the act is passed, it'll just make everything worse worldwide." The evening the Avengers returned from Houston, Stark had immediately entered in a telephone conference with Justice of the New Warriors, Reed Richards and Black Bolt of the Inhumans (whose city of Attilan was currently floating just outside of New York Harbor) to alert them of everything that he had learned from Congress; and Cap, Cage and Spider-Man had gone into the city, alerting the local street-level heroes of the situation as well. By now, much of America's superhero population was aware of this act and the underlying means. Cap had asked Logan to tell the X-Men, as well.

"It'll be pretty hard to be an Avenger and saving the world when your first responsibility is going to be to your own country," Peter replied. "I mean, yeah, it's a good notion but can we just stay here while the rest of the world burns?"

"Uncle Johnny!?"

Peter and Johnny turned to see Franklin, Reed and Sue's son, and also a mutant-a well-known fact to the public-ran into the room, carefree and oblivious to the problems the world was offering to the rest of his kind.

"Are we still going out for that movie?"

"Wait, it's already Thursday?" Johnny said in a mocking tone as he slapped his head in fake surprise. "Huh, well I guess I do gotta take you to see that movie!"

"AWEOME!" the young boy said, and then looked at Peter. "You wanna come too, Peter?"

"Sure," Peter grinned. "I'm always up for a movie."

10 minutes later, the three were strolling down Broadway to the movie theater.

"So Peter," Johnny said, "is there any place you have in mind for the honeymoon?" Peter had told his close friend of his and Carol's engagement earlier in his visit, and Johnny was quite happy for them both. "I hear the Bahamas are nice year-round, and Hawaii is, in my experience, one of the best vacation spots in the world."

"Dude, we're still trying to figure out a date and place for the wedding," Peter chuckled. "The honeymoon is-well, actually, now that I think about it, I was wondering about Fiji. But Carol still hasn't told me anything about where she wants to go."

"And where's the bachelor party gonna-?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. No bachelor party, Johnny."

"You're joking, right?"

…

"Crap, you're serious…what has she done to you?!"

"She's made me a happy man, my friend."

"More like a stick in the mud, like she used to be," Johnny chuckled as the three of them came to the movie theater. Taking out his all-access pass, Johnny immediately headed to the front of the rather long line. "Andre, my man, good to see you again!"

"Sup, Storm," the ticket guy, Andre said with a smile. "You taking the usual today?"

"Nah, today I'll take three to see that new monster movie-"

"I wanted to see the new Star Trek movie," Franklin said with a frown.

"I mean the new Star Trek movie," Johnny finished with a grin. "Same seats as usual though, so-"

"Hey!" one of the people on the line yelled out to Johnny. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"…um…going to see a movie with my friend and my nephew?"

"So why aren't you on line like the rest of us?!" the man continued to rant. "What, you think because you're a hero, you get to cut us?!" A few of the other people on line started to agree.

"Dude, calm down," the FF member said with a lighthearted smirk. "It's 'cause I got one of these all-access passes the place offers; I've had it since I was 19. You should get one; it helps avoid the long lines."

"Oh look at you, acting without a care in the world," a lady on the line began speaking up. "Like Houston never happened."

"Whoa, what the hell, lady?" Johnny snapped, shocked at what she had just said. "I had nothing to do with Houston, and I am just as upset it happened as you are; the FF did all we could in helping with relief-"

"Sure," yet another person yelled out. "You come and be a hero AFTER the damage is done, when it's too damn late to make a difference! You heroes are all the same, damn glory hounds!"

"We don't need heroes! We don't need your kind!" others started yelling. "It's your fault shit like this is happening in the first place!"

"Uncle Johnny? Peter?" Franklin, while a very smart boy, was unsure of what was going on. "Why are they yelling at us?"

"Don't worry, Frankie," Peter said reassured. "People are just upset about what happened in Houston a few days ago. Dude," he added to Johnny, "I think we should head inside now."

"Yeah, you're right, Pete," Johnny said as the three of them made to head inside. "It's not worth it."

"What's the matter, HERO?! You admit you're a failure, like those muties that ended up destroying Houston?!"

"That damn kid is one of them! Freaking mutant like all the rest of them filthy scum-!"

"HEY!" Johnny yelled furiously as he turned around, his arms beginning to enflame dangerously. "You leave my nephew outta this, asshole! The kid is only-!"

**CRACK!**

"UNCLE JOHNNY!" Franklin yelled in horror as Peter dragged him away back to the doors of the movie theater. One of the guys on the line had picked up a discarded beer bottle and running up from the side, whacked Johnny on the head with it. At that, all hell broke loose as random people, in a rage sparked by civil unrest towards superhumans and mutants, began attacking the Human Torch with whatever objects they could find; the only reason that Johnny wasn't burning them to crisps wasn't because of the fact that as a hero he had morals, but because the bottle hitting him had gashed open his head and he was falling unconscious.

"Franklin, STAY HERE with Andre and don't come out!" Peter yelled to the boy as he pushed him into the ticket both into Andre's surprised arms. With that, the arachnid rushed headfirst into the fray.

* * *

***Avengers Mansion, an hour and a half later***

Carol sat on the couch in the lounge, affectionately rubbing the engagement ring on her finger, gazing at its sparkling beauty. The engagement party that Stark had promised he'd get together for her and Peter was supposed to happen tomorrow, and she was pretty sure JARVIS had already sent out the invitations; if she were to be completely honest with herself, though, the party was the very last thing on her mind, what with everything that had happened in the last few days-the destruction in Houston, public opinion of heroes and mutants plummeting to record lows and even worse, Kelly proposing his Registration Act and the public seeming to…welcome the notion. Plus, Stark had basically disappeared from the team since the evening he told the other heroes of the Act and its purposes, but he made it clear he wasn't leaving the Avengers, just that he needed some time to himself; so the party hadn't been prepared in any way whatsoever.

In a way, Carol was glad it hadn't; all the Avengers, her included, had maintained an air of defeat and failure since the explosion in Houston that had claimed almost 2,000 lives. Wanda had it worse than any of them since it was her powers that caused it to happen; the mutant spent the last few days in her room in the Mansion, sobbing and sleeping, with Pietro, Cap, Jan, Vision and Jennifer doing their best to comfort and console her. Wanda was badly scarred, and even Nick Fury had offered any help if he could give it. Cap was contemplating sending her to Xavier in San Fran.

The yells of the protestors outside the Mansion gates once more caught Carol's attention; since the day after the Houston Incident, crowds of rioters have been swarming the gates of the Mansion, protesting and demanding that Wanda answer for her crimes, along with demanding the Avengers take responsibility for their actions. It was a good thing the gates were made of both adamantium and vibranium; the riots were still bad enough for the NYPD to arrive and try to contain and control the people.

"Hey, you," Jessica said as she and Wasp came up to Carol and sat down with her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Carol sighed as she tried to smile. "As good as any of us can be, I guess…how's Wanda, by the way?"

"Not good," Jan said sadly. "She just won't stop crying, won't stop blaming herself. Vision is with her now…surprisingly, he's the only one of us she'll tolerate at the moment. It's probably since he's an android and isn't so judgmental towards her…or it could be she likes him and sees him as some kind of anchor at the moment, I don't know."

"God, I can't imagine what she's going through…not on that level," Carol said with a sadness creeping into her voice, her legs coming up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. "Yeah, I've been manipulated, used and played quite a bit, but turned into a weapon and forced to kill hundreds and hundreds of people? I could never live with myself…I'd hate myself for the rest of my life."

"You know, not to heartlessly change the subject or anything," Jessica said, "but you look kind of cute when you look like that."

Despite herself, Carol couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yeah, Peter tells me that a lot; he loves it when I look like this, says it makes him wanna hold me and never let me go."

"Awww, that is so sweet," Jan sighed. "Hank doesn't really do that kind of thing anymore…I mean, yeah, he shows his love in other ways, but nothing as adorable as that."

"Shut up, Jan," Carol retorted playfully.

"Meh; so Carol, any dates in mind for the wedding yet? How about any ideas for a honeymoon?" Jan asked eagerly. "I'm pretty sure that you haven't looked at any bride dresses yet; I can call up some of my old contacts from my fashion days and hook you up."

"Good idea," Jess added. "Y'know, since Stark hasn't really done well on his promise for the engagement party."

"It's not his fault, he seemed pretty shaken up about what happened in Houston," Carol answered. "Has he come back yet, anyways?"

"Afraid not, Carol," Steve said as he entered the lounge with Clint and Cage. "Tony's still MIA, wherever he is; JARVIS still says he isn't allowed by him to reveal where he is exactly."

"Man's really shaken up," Luke said as he dropped himself on one of the recliner chairs. "I don't blame him, though; I can still see those bodies every time I close my eyes."

"Fury's doing his best to make sure the Brotherhood pays for the crime," Clint added. "He's really not sure what to make of Magneto, though. They're all being held at the Raft for the moment until they're ready to be transported to 42, but Mags just…is lost in himself; he just requested distance from the rest of the Brotherhood and that's it."

"Magneto may be something to be concerned about," Jessica interjected, "but that's nothing compared to what he's doing to Hill; he's finally going to let her have it today."

"Why wait until today?" Carol asked.

"The World Security Council had him getting ready for the wave the Registration Act is going to cause if it's passed."

"I still can't believe everyone's actually supporting this," Cage said angrily. "Making heroes work for the government just because they feel we need some responsibility."

"In a way, they do kind of have the right idea," Jan sighed.

"I'm not arguing that, the notion behind it makes sense, and I'd even agree for it," Luke continued. "But turning us into weapons? Nah, Jan, that's not right, and these people aren't even informed of it right! I mean, just listen to this garbage!" With that, Luke grabbed the remote on the large coffee table and turned on the TV. None of them were prepared for what they saw as they recognized Peter and Johnny Storm on the footage.

"…where Storm was rushed to Bellevue Hospital after his companion saved him from the angry mob. Police have managed to apprehend many of the attackers, but this is beginning to look like just a beginning of civil unrest and violence towards superheroes in anger of the Houston Incident. Susan Storm and Ben Grimm are arriving now at Bellevue where doctors…."

* * *

***Conference Room 8C; SHIELD Helicarrier, 1500 ft over Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic***

Nick Fury was well liked on the Helicarrier among the SHIELD agents under his authority; he could be tough, but he was fair, and a very capable leader. In the last 10 years that he had been Director, he had built quite the reputation as one of the organization's most effective leaders yet. The agents really liked Fury, and thought of him a great guy.

But they also had seen him when he was angry, and that was not something one wanted to see again, especially directed at them.

So everyone was keeping clear of Level 8, just to be on the safe side. Conference Room 8C was currently being used by Fury to chew out Maria Hill for her actions in Houston, leaving Coulson to run the Helicarrier until he was done.

"That's all I asked you to do! ONE THING I SAID!" Fury yelled to Hill as she maintained her seat, while he walked all over the conference room, his patience with Hill finally gone. Fury respected her level-headed skills, but she had done some stupid things in the past, and this topped the list. "All I said was maintain our presence and make sure the prisoners were contained. Instead, you hand a bunch of kids to the authority and mercy of the United States government in a time when the entire Congress is hating on mutants and is trying to pass a law to turn individuals like them into weapons!"

"With all due respect, sir," Hill said coolly, "all I did was follow protocol; we are only welcome until the local authorities or government no longer requires or wishes for our presence, and Senator Kelly made it clear that they didn't want SHIELD's presence in that matter anymore."

In total anger, Fury slammed his fists into the table right in front of Hill. "Protocols be damned in this kind of situation, Hill," he snarled. "There are times like this when protocol needs to be thrown out the window."

"And who gives you the authority to make that decision, sir?" Hill asked angrily as she looked directly at him. "What makes you sure there are situations that require such action to be taken?! Why are there situations like that in the first place?!"

"Don't try to change this, Hill," the Director of SHIELD said in a voice dripping with anger. "You are in no position to try and put whatever blame you think I deserve on me."

"Blame? Fury, you're abusing the power entrusted in your hands by not allowing individuals like the New Mutants take responsibility for their actions."

"THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DESTRUCTION OF HOUSTON!"

"THEIR ACTIONS IN TRYING TO STOP MASTERMIND ENDANGERED THE AVENGERS' ATTEMPTS IN STOPPING THE BROTHERHOOD, AND THEY SCREWED EVERYTHING UP!"

"This is about your twisted concept that all superheroes should answer to some form of higher power, isn't it? Hill, I have already told you over and over-"

"That that kind of power isn't meant to be controlled? Look at you, Fury-you abuse the power of Director every damn time you throw protocol out the window and play by your own rules! That is what Kelly is trying to prevent, people with power abusing it and using it as they see fit! Supervillians can be controlled like this, and superhuman terrorism can be ended-!"

"What about the heroes, Hill?" Fury asked somberly. "A lot of them have great power, and responsibility to use it. Most of them are the only ones who can take down the villains out there. Do THEY really need to be kept in place and in check, too?"

"One day, one of them will screw up, no matter how much they try not to," Hill replied with all seriousness. "Just like the New Mutants screwed the Avengers' chance to stop the Brotherhood once and for all."

"They were manipulated. They're just children and now they're under the mercy of a madman."

"Actions need to be punished if they end up killing 2000 people."

Fury stared at Hill for a good 30 seconds; he was never going to get her to change her mind.

"You're on air deck duty until further notice, Hill. You're dismissed."

"Sir," Hill replied as she stepped out and headed to the air decks.

"Coulson," Fury said into his ear piece. "Get the Warriors together, and I want you to afterwards go visit the American President again."

* * *

***Bellevue Hospital, New York City; About 30 minutes later***

The doctors had done what they could for Johnny-the various injuries included multiple concussions, internal bleeding, various broken bones, many cuts and bruises and blunt force trauma to the head. Among his power set, Johnny didn't have superhuman durability to protect him from the attack, but thankfully so since doctors were able to do their best to fix him up. Currently, Johnny was in a coma and it was unsure how long he'd be in it.

Susan Storm held Franklin close as he continued to cry into her chest; witnessing an angry mob attack his uncle had really scared him, probably traumatizing him. As she softly tightened her hold on her son, she looked again at the unconscious form of her brother on the hospital bed, her eyes beginning to swell with tears again. She still couldn't believe it-her brother attacked simply because he was using his all access pass to go into a movie theater with his nephew…it seemed like some kind of crazy nightmare; thankfully, Peter had managed to get Franklin to safety but he was not quick enough to help Johnny from getting the beating he did.

Outside the hospital room, Ben Grimm, the Thing, looked through the glass, devastated that his best friend had gone through this, and that his godson had to watch the whole thing unravel before his eyes; all because people were angry that the heroes weren't fast enough…weren't good enough.

On one of the benches in the hallway, Peter sat with Carol, sporting a few bandages and battle scars of his own from the incident. Luckily, he didn't have it quite as bad, and using his Spider-Sense and his agility, he had managed to keep himself mostly unharmed. The other Avengers who had come once they had seen the news footage were currently with Reed Richards in the front of the hospital trying to pacify the reporters who were, as always, acting like hungry vultures waiting for new information on the Human Torch's condition.

"All we did was go to see a movie," Peter muttered to no one in particular for the hundredth time. "We were going to have a good time, and this happened."

"Pete, ya better not be blamin' yerself fer this crap," Ben said as he turned to look at him. "Ya probably saved the kid's freakin' life…and Frankie's, too." That remark made the three of them chuckle softly. "Pete, we owe ya; Johnny owes ya his life, man. It's cuz of you that he's alive." Ben looked back at the room to see Sue and Franklin crying together. "I think I should go in there…see yooz in a bit." With that, he went inside the room, albeit rather difficultly.

"He's right, Peter," Carol said as she pulled his hand into her own. "Don't blame yourself for this, please."

"Carol," Peter sighed. "Can we…let's just drop this; I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"Sure," she replied as she set her head on his shoulder, he following up by laying his cheek on her head. "We can talk about something else." She could understand how terrible Peter was feeling right now, and she knew him well enough that he'd feel guilty regardless of what everyone else said. He was right there, after all, and he wasn't fast enough to save Johnny from most of his injuries. He'd just take the blame onto his shoulders…and sometimes she hated him for it. But right now, he needed to be away from the topic, and she was more than willing to do so. The events of the last few days have been too much for them all.

Now if she could just think of something to talk about…they passed through a minute of silence as Peter moved his hand through her hair.

"Can we honeymoon in Fiji?" Peter's question was so random, she burst out in a small fit of giggling, which she quickly reigned back in.

"We haven't even decided on a date for the wedding-hell, we haven't even had our engagement party yet, and you're already thinking about where we go for our honeymoon? I-actually, Fiji does sound kind of nice…but I was thinking more like one of those nice small islands in Japan; I remember one I went to back in my modeling days, it was really beautiful, and they have really nice hotels and stuff."

"Oh, 'stuff' she says," Peter teased. "What kind of stuff are we talking about about?"

"Well," Carol whispered into his ear. "How about an amazing blonde woman, completely nude, and completely submitted to your will…in every…sense?" She nibbled at his earlobe to emphasize.

"They have those? Ok, you won me over, sign me up."

"Oh very funny," Carol said as she playfully fussed up his hair. "Peter Parker, you can be quite the-"

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special update from Washington!"

Peter and Carol snapped their heads and attention towards the large TV screen set near the end of the hallway. Up until now, it had simply been running the news on Johhny's attack, and they had largely ignored it. But right now, Senator Kelly's face was now plastered on the screen.

"My fellow Americans, it has come to my attention that the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four, one of our beloved heroes, was attacked just less than two hours ago. While my heart goes out to his family and friends, I must be honest when I say this is the kind of behavior that I have spoken about-the public becoming angry with those who claim to protect us because of incidents such as what happened in Houston."

"I can't believe this!" Peter almost yelled. "He actually has the audacity to use Johnny like that!"

"What a jackass," Carol snarled. "That filthy son of a-"

"However, as Congress and I have promised, we have done our best to come up with solutions to help both hero and civilian in these troubled times. We have given a solution in the form of the Superpower Registration Act, and though we have up until now remained short in details to give you, I can now reveal another aspect of our campaign to make sure our heroes can be fully trusted by us, the common people and can do the job they need to do. May I introduce to the United States of America my friend Dr. Stephen Lang!" A man joined Kelly on the screen, a blonde man with wavy locks and a crisp business suit. "Dr. Lang is the director of the new organization created by Congress, a new branch of H.A.M.M.E.R.-the Mutant Response Division, or MRD for short. The MRD will be America's first and foremost line of defense against the festering and growing numbers of mutants that continues to hamper America's growth. No longer will we need to live in fear of these mutants. The MRD will ensure our safety!"

"We are now accepting recruits," Dr. Lang said. "To apply, simply go to MRD-dot-HAMMER-dot-gov. There are certain requirements…"

The two weren't listening anymore however. Peter and Carol stared shocked at the screen. Kelly had just announced a new program to take care of the mutant population of America.

"This is not good," Peter said.

* * *

***The New Xavier School for the Gifted; San Francisco, CA, same time***

Logan, Scott, McCoy and Xavier stared at the screen, shocked at Kelly's announcement.

Without a word, Logan left the lounge area and began walking through the school campus. As classes were on hold until further notice, many students were in their dormitories or using the various facilities on campus. A few students here and there, but mostly everyone was inside. In the event of protests, Kurt and Alex were keeping watch on the gates to the school grounds.

After a few minutes of walking, Logan got to the building he was looking for and went inside. Walking down the hallway, he came into a large conference room. This room-in fact, this building in itself-was not used by the X-Men; it was reserved for Logan's splinter team.

At the table sat Psylocke, X-23, Warpath, Domino, Colossus, Fantomex, Angel, Shatterstar and…Deadpool…who looked up at the ceiling with indignation, muttering something about the writer writing about him like he wasn't some amazing character like the rest.

"Listen up, team," Wolverine stated. "We have a bit of a problem."

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**So, how're you guys liking the story so far? Remember to do the usual and again, the continued support from all of you means a lot to me, thank you all :)**_

_**Oh and if a link appears for that fake MRD website appears, it doesn't work, I've tried (Curiosity). I felt like an idiot for that.**_

_**Not sure if I'll update again before Christmas, so just in case, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZA, HAPPY NEW YEARS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

_**Until next time readers.**_


	12. Ramifications

_**So, I ran into a bit of an issue-with Kelly being the pompous jack-ass he is, I realized I had to logical form to get heroes to follow his ideals and join him with Registration, especially because of his mutant stance, which I can hint will escalate more because of the actions of those mutants I showed in the end of the last chapter. Then I remembered-Victoria Hand: despite Osborn's insanity during Dark Reign, she genuinely believed as she stated in New Avengers that he had the right idea and that if it weren't for the Goblin persona destroying him, the results could've been very different. So, I try to play into that tone with this chapter.**_

_**Now, I give you Love & War Chapter 12. Enjoy! Marvel owns everything.**_

Chapter 12: Ramifications

***Stark Industries, Japan branch, Office Building; Tokyo, Japan, Early Morning in USA, but afternoon here. About 7 hours after MRD Announcement***

Stark always wondered what the ramifications would be since the moment he chose to say those four words in front of the cameras. I am Iron Man. He wondered if because of that, he had caused this problem, if he had paved the way for this "solution" Kelly was proposing for America.

No one in Stark Industries' Japanese branch knew he was here; he was in the penthouse office on the very top of the tower, and he had come in the dead of night in Tokyo. Thanks to his armor's stealth mode, the Japanese military didn't notice the Iron Man suit entering the nation, for which he was very grateful, because he was not in a mood to be bothered. Ever since he left Houston, his view of what he was doing…what superheroes were doing, had been shattered.

2,000 lives were lost or changed forever, because the Avengers weren't fast enough, because the New Mutants had screwed up his team's chance to save the day.

He sat on the large plush couch, his armor across the room, a Martini in his hand. He had kicked his alcoholism years ago, but now, all he wanted was to drown everything in Martinis. It wasn't working at all. The bodies and charred skeletons and maimed survivors wouldn't escape his mind, would not leave him be when he closed his eyes. It was torture, and all because he and his team weren't fast enough…weren't good enough.

'Sir,' JARVIS said. 'You have an incoming transmission.'

"JARVIS, I already told you, I don't want to speak to any of the Avengers right now, or anyone from SHIELD," Stark snapped. "Tell them I am not available."

'The transmission isn't from any of your associates, sir.'

That caught his attention a bit. "So then who is it from?"

'One Ms. Victoria Hand, Director of H.A.M.M.E.R.-sir, I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden.'

"Stark, we need to talk," a female voice came as a projection of a video transmission appeared. The woman in the transmission was Director Victoria Hand.

"How the hell did you get past JARVIS's protocols?!" Stark replied angrily. "I wrote those myself!"

"You expect me to tell you all my secrets?" Hand replied briskly. "Ok, that's not the point. Right now, I'm just the messenger; Kelly and I would like to speak with you-in person and as soon as possible."

"And why the hell would I speak to you after what you did in Houston?" Stark sneered.

"Because I think you're a very smart man who's trying to understand where he went wrong in Houston," Hand replied with total honesty, shocking the armored Avenger. "And because I wish that there was a way to take back what happened in Houston, but there isn't, so I'm trying to do what I can to ensure another Houston doesn't happen again. Because I still believe in heroes, Iron Man, and I know that the world-this nation still needs them, but that they need the nation just as much. And because I believe in a tomorrow where we can still have heroes and have the public trust them. Will you come, Mr. Stark?"

Her words startled Tony. At first, Hand seemed like a flunky that would bend to Kelly's will at any moment and follow his orders blindly, but now she struck him as someone who genuinely believed that with the right work and time, the SPRA could actually do some good.

And he was curious to see why.

* * *

***SHIELD Helicarrier, 10 miles outside Washington, DC; Around the same time***

The conference room assigned specifically for the Secret Warriors-SHIELD's crack superhuman response black ops team-was missing some members, had some new recruits…and had a visitor in the shape of a war god.

"Ares, do you really have to be here?" Fury sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"You plan to turn these Secret Warriors into a more world proactive fighting force, as the mighty Avengers," the Greek God of War stated. "My son Phobos is a part of said Warriors; I allowed him to be a part of this team because my faith in you and your leadership is plentiful, but if you plan to send him to face the likes of Doom or the Masters of Evil in the stead of the Avengers, I would like to have a say in that, Fury."

"He's got a point," Betty Ross, the Red She-Hulk, said.

"Fine, fine, you can stay for the while," the Director relented. "Not like I can argue with a god of war, anyways."

"So where are Widow and Coulson?" Winter Soldier asked.

"Coulson's meeting with the American President," Fury responded. "Widow…well, until this Registration Act goes through, I'm keeping her on reserve status, since she's also an Avenger. I'd like to see her stance on the whole thing. Anyways, I'm sure you all already know these two agents here, but for politeness sake, this is Agent 13, or Sharon Carter, and Dum Dumm Dugan; they'll be part of the Secret Warriors, effective immediately."

"Mate, if you're going to have us work as Avengers like Ares said," Blade interjected, "I would've thought you'd recruited people with a little more…what's the word…firepower; no offense to the both of you."

"None taken," Carter replied nonchalantly.

"No worries, we'll convince ya on the field," Dugan smirked.

"Ok, so since the Avengers are preoccupied with Kelly's crap of a law, we're the world's foremost line of defense now?" Daisy Johnson, Quake, asked.

"Kid, you always were the foremost line of defense-you guys just did it on the low, behind the scenes," Fury smirked. "Just think of yourselves as being more public."

"Fury, I gotta be honest-how does this law affect us?" Ross asked. "The majority of us are American citizens, after all, and we-"

"Are now fully deputized agents of SHIELD," Fury answered with authority. "Effective as of this morning; figured it'd be the only way to keep you all from having to deal with Kelly." Fury then turned to Blade. "I think that since you're originally British, the law won't affect you, but I figured Kelly would try to do something about you anyways, so you are also an agent of SHIELD."

"No problem, Fury," the British vampire hunter replied. "It'll help in case Parliament tries to do the same thing with us in Excalibur."

"I think Parliament is a bit more intelligent than the current US Congress," Fury replied.

"Am I also an agent of SHIELD now?" Phobos asked. "My father and I live in the Bronx, after all."

"Kid, you're the freakin' Greek God of Fear-I'd PAY to see someone try to get you to register."

"Fury speaks truth, son," Ares added. "We as gods hold no requirement to abide by the laws of mere mortals. I can guarantee you Hercules as well as Thor will not abide by it, either."

"So what now, Fury?" Barnes asked. "We just wait until we see where this goes before the Warriors act like the new Avengers?"

"Speaking of the Avengers, did you make this offer with them?" Quake asked. "They're a world organization and-"

"They'd never go for it," Fury replied. "The Avengers won't work for anybody, as they shouldn't, and even this wouldn't be considered by them as a means to escape Registration. We'll just have to wait and see where this goes."

* * *

***Oval Office, White House, same time***

"Sir, I think you need to reconsider-" Coulson began again, but the President wasn't having any of it.

"Agent Coulson, an attack happened on American soil-caused by superhumans and mutants; I am in favor of mutants and superheroes, I really am, but if they're going to keep acting in this kind of manner, then I think Senator Kelly is right. I've seen the plans for the Superpower Registration Act, and I honestly think Kelly has the right idea-"

"Mr. President, if Kelly's bill goes into law, the enemies of America, along with the entire world, will rise into a panic. All superpowered individuals will in essence become soldiers of the US armed forces; they will be seen as a superhuman army run by the nation that is widely considered as the planet's strongest!"

"You think I want that, Agent Coulson?!" the President fumed. "I can think of 10 nations and groups off the top of my head that would use lethal force against this nation if that happened. But…" the President sighed, "I have a people to answer to, and they are demanding that superhumans and mutants in America take responsibility; this Act can provide that, and I will do everything in my power-EVERYTHING-to ensure that they are used only domestically, not as weapons to be sent into the Middle East or something. You have my word."

"It's not your word I don't believe, sir," Coulson replied as he turned to leave, realizing he wasn't going to get through to this man. "It's Kelly's word SHIELD, Fury and I are concerned about."

* * *

***Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, a few hours later***

"Peter Parker, I swear that if I catch you on screen signing that man's bill, I will make your life very miserable!"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at his beloved aunt's warm threat…although part of him wondered if she was actually being complete honest. It wouldn't surprise him after seeing Carol's face after she threatened her, and Carol could throw May into space if she wanted to…if she wasn't a bit scared of her, too.

"Aunt May, I'm not going to tell the world who I am, don't worry," Peter replied. "Seriously, why would you even think that? It'd make your life, MJ's life, Harry's life, Carlie's life, and Carol's life a living hell if my enemies found out who I was. No way am I letting that happen."

"What about Carol, sweetie?" May asked with concern.

"Carol is against it too, Aunt May," Peter replied instantly, the woman in question back in her apartment. "Besides, eventually, we'll be starting a family and she doesn't want to have our children living under the constant threat of my enemies ready to kill them because they know who I am."

"But she used to be military," May countered. "What if they reactivate her for duty?"

"I don't think that'd stop her," Peter smirked. "Trust me, Aunt May; Carol isn't going to support Kelly's registration law. I know my fiancé."

* * *

***Carol Danvers' apartment, Upper West Side of Manhattan***

Her duty was always to her country, first and foremost, when she had been Air Force.

Then she became Ms. Marvel, and her duty was to the innocent. As an Avenger, her duty was to the world.

As a heroine, her duty was to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

But wasn't it also her duty to ensure she was trained enough-? No, she was trained by the best military on the planet, and she was disciplined enough.

…But what about the new heroes rising up? What of those already out there, if they made a mistake? What about the future generations of superhuman heroes…like her children, if they had powers?

Carol pondered these thoughts as she stared out her window towards the sun set, the light adding an ethereal glowing beauty to her blonde hair. She knew that Kelly's Registration Act would be the spark to a fuse already in place that would ignite many dangerous situations. An entire population would be turned into a privatized army. America would be even more powerful, and other countries would respond in their own way. What if the UK tried to militarize Excalibur?

But the other aspects of the law made sense, and they appealed. They promised training and discipline for upcoming heroes, to prepare them to be the next generation of champions. If her children would be heroes, then that was something she'd want for them-training.

Carol was torn, unsure of what to think.

* * *

***Capitol Hill, that evening; Washington DC***

Stark touched down in front of the Capitol Building, no regard for the loud noise the armor was making or for the people watching him. Nor was there any regard when he simply walked into the Capitol building despite the protests of the security guards, walked straight to the visitor center desk and said, "Kelly's office. Now."

Five minutes later, Iron Man entered the office of Senator Robert Kelly; he was surprised to see the office filled with a number of laptops and large screens with satellite images of America, as well as Hawaii, Alaska, the US Virgin Islands, American Samoa, Guantanamo Bay and Puerto Rico, along with other US-controlled islands and military bases worldwide. A table in the middle showed an entire array of digitalized graphs, statistics and other things. The only two people in the office were standing by the table.

"Ah, Mr. Stark," Kelly said with an unreadable grin as he walked over to welcome his guest. "Welcome to the temporary headquarters of H.A.M.M.E.R. Ms. Hand told me you were willing to listen to us."

"Cut the crap, Kelly, and let's get to the point," Stark snapped as he removed his helmet. "Why do you want to speak with me?"

"Because I want to convince you to support Registration, Iron Man," Kelly replied simply. "I think Houston was a clear example of what is possible with superheroes not being well trained and responsible enough."

It only took two seconds for Stark to turn to leave. "I don't have time for this."

"Mr. Stark," Hand called after him as he was about to open the door. "Despite Senator Kelly's cynical approach to the topic, you have to admit that the factor of training and responsibility is a superb notion, one that the American public is demanding now, and besides that, I find it very noticeable how Houston is affecting you."

That caught Stark's attention. Debating with himself for a few seconds, he turned and walked back towards Director Hand. "Ms. Hand, you said you wanted to prevent another Houston and that you still believed in heroes. If that's the case, why did you arrest the New Mutants?"

"Because they played a hand in Mastermind's destruction of Houston; Stark, if those children didn't escalate the situation I am pretty sure Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider could've stopped that terrorist from using Maximoff as a living weapon."

"They were mind controlled-"

"And were under the orders of Wolverine to not engage and to remain with the Avengers in fighting the Brotherhood; if they didn't charge in recklessly, the whole thing wouldn't have happened. Stark, I took this job to prevent an event like Houston. I want heroes to remain out there, because we need to be honest-there are threats in this world that SHIELD and SWORD and the like can never stand up to, but the likes of the Avengers can and have. But now more than ever, our country is filling up with people who have powers that if unchecked can destroy cities, maybe countries. The Registration Act will provide these individuals-superhuman and mutant alike-the path to use and channel their powers correctly, and use rational thought in the heat of battle."

"You know, it's funny," Stark replied. "You say superhuman and mutant, but when I asked Kelly earlier, he refused to make any mention of mutants in his plans."

"No, I said I would not have them in H.A.M.M.E.R. in any way or form, Stark," Kelly retorted with a huff. "The act is open to them as well, if they chose."

"Really? So you won't try to imprison them, especially after you just announced the creation of a Mutant Response Division?"

"The MRD is a branch of H.A.M.M.E.R. that will respond accordingly to acts of mutant aggression, nothing more," Hand interjected. "Everything in H.A.M.M.E.R. is under my direct authority, Iron Man, and I am telling you now, I intend to do everything in my power to make sure that Registration does what it says it will do. I believe in a world where heroes are looked up to, Iron Man," she continued with sincerity, "and I don't want another Houston to happen. Stark, this law is what the nation needs, and your support, and the support of the Avengers, would help show the heroes in this nation that it is indeed a notion that can work."

"The majority of Avengers are American citizens, Director Hand," Stark said. "If we register, it'll make our first responsibility to the United States; the Avengers' responsibility is to the world, in keeping it safe."

"You can still be Avengers to the world and remain loyal to the country, Stark," Hand replied.

"There's the question of secret identities."

"They'll only have to reveal themselves to the US government, and only select officials."

"The nations of the world will see us as a superhuman army under the authority of one of the most powerful countries on the planet."

"I have no intention of using the heroes registered under the Act for anything other than domestic purposes. Sending superhuman soldiers oversees is like sending a nuke right into Tehran."

"How can we know that you'll keep your word?"

Hand sighed and looked at Stark with total honesty. "Because I am personally drafting a treaty with the UN World Assembly and the President that will ensure just that; I am not interested in a superhuman arms race, Iron Man-all I want is for heroes to be responsible and well trained, to have authority to answer to when the situation seems tough, and to prevent another Houston from happening."

Stark looked at Hand, astounded by her words.

"I want to do some good with this law, Iron Man; I sincerely believe that the Superpower Registration Act will help benefit both this nation and America's superhuman and mutant community. I will do everything in my power to ensure that this is done right, and I think I can do it…if you'll be my second in command."

"What?" both men replied in unified shock.

"Yes, Mr. Kelly, I'd like Iron Man to be my deputy director; I know you'd rather I pick from the other candidates you've chosen but I think someone from the superhero community would be a much better choice in this matter."

Kelly seemed to think it over for a minute, looking between Stark and Hand a few times, before shrugging his shoulders. "If Stark agrees to do so, I see no problem with it."

"Will you accept the offer, Mr. Stark?"

Tony thought about it. The notions that Kelly was trying to put into play with H.A.M.M.E.R., mutantkind and Registration seemed way too extreme, especially since Kelly kept calling mutants a plague and he created the MRD; Victoria Hand, however, seemed like the opposite could happen instead. Besides, Stark would be lying to himself if many of the ideals didn't appeal-proper training, discipline…many heroes just dove right into heroics when they got the power-hell, he was one of them. But sometimes, there were consequences as a result, and Hand was looking to make sure such things never happened again. She was hopeful about this act, and in honesty, her hopefulness was rubbing off onto him. Stark was beginning to think that Registration, if done right, could impact in the right way. Not only that, there was the promise of keeping them in domestic use, not as weapons.

"Ok, Director Hand," Tony Stark said. "You have your second in command. And I will relay this to the Avengers; the Avengers will support the Act."

Hand's smile was purely genuine. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"But there is something I still want to know," he continued before looking at Kelly. "What did you do with the New Mutants?"

Kelly sighed. "I knew you'd ask me that eventually; come over to this table and see; they're plans for a prison for holding mutant aggressors." He looked up at Stark. "AGGRESSORS, not mutantkind in general."

Sighing, Stark followed Hand to the table to see Kelly's plans. All the while, Kelly was ecstatic. Not only was his Act getting support nationwide, but a co-leader of the Avengers had decided to support the Act as well. He knew he made the right move of hiring Victoria Hand as director of H.A.M.M.E.R. and letting her be the one to talk Stark into supporting the Act. Sure…there may have been a few things he twisted when he told her what to say to him, but it got him the support he needed. When the superhero community saw that a co-leader of the Avengers was on his side, they'd fall right into line behind him. As for the mutants in America…he had plans for them. All he needed to ensure the success of his law was as many superheroes backing him as possible.

Everything was going perfectly.

* * *

***The New Xavier School for the Gifted; San Francisco, California; next morning***

_"…and Dr. Lang thanks everyone for those who are willing to take up the call to deal with the plague mutant aggression as members within the ranks of the MRD."_

Scott Summers, Logan, Jean, Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and Beast were watching the morning news, which incidentally had another segment for Senator Kelly's Superpower Registration Act. Scott wasn't sure how much more of this garbage he could take; the most anti-mutant senator was pushing for superheroes to register once the act was passed, and he still said nothing about mutants other than they were a plague and that the MRD was created to deal with mutant aggressors. The fact that he still had the New Mutants imprisoned God knows where made him furious, enough that Jean and Emma would occasionally cringe from the psychic feedback of his angry thoughts.

"Senator Kelly still hasn't revealed where the children are," Xavier mused.

"Call him what he is, Chuck," Logan growled. "A dirty asshole sonuva-"

"Even if we find out where they are, Professor," Jean interjected, "what are we going to do? It's not like we can just attack them and rescue them?"

"Why not?" Logan remarked.

"I am long past making decisions of such, Jean," Xavier said. "Whatever we do will be Scott's decision."

"Well, whatever Slim says, if the man don' shut up soon, I'm going to-"

_"Now, I am going to reveal another tidbit under the Superpower Registration Act. As you all are aware of, Houston was the site of a vicious battle between the Avengers and the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. These mutant terrorists have stopped at nothing to ensure that the way of life of people like you and me is disrupted and they can proclaim themselves our superiors. Well, I say no more. With H.A.M.M.E.R. director Victoria Hand, I have secure the ability to create a prison to hold mutant aggressors that dare to disrupt the American way of life. It has been tested and it is a success! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you America's first mutant detainment center-PRIME Containment facility!"_

The six mutants gasped as the cameras shifted point of view from the studio Kelly was in to the Nevada Desert, were a large facility was located. It appeared like a prison and a factory. Electric fences with watchtowers surrounded the facility and a helipad was visible. There was a military presence and the air around the facility screamed sinister.

_"The PRIME Containment Facility will begin a slew of prisons constructed to ensure that superhuman and mutant aggressors that threaten America are contained and corrected accordingly. Under the guard of the US military and H.A.M.M.E.R. troops, it promises…"_

"They said it was tested," Jean whispered with shock, as Logan stood up in shock.

"That's where the children are, then," Emma said with urgency. "What do we do?"

"The decision is Scott's, Emma," Xavier said sagely.

Scott looked at the screen, hearing Kelly's voice but not listening; if Kelly was serious when he said that the facility was tested, then Jean was right-the New Mutants were inside. Beyond doubt, they were probably under questionable conditions and ethics. Scott was Cyclops, the leader of the X-Men, a teacher at the school, and one of the world's greatest advocates for human-mutant peaceful co-existence. He needed to keep face, ensure he practiced what he preached, or his efforts would fall apart in seconds. But there were his students, and they were his responsibility. Scott stood up, his decision made.

"Logan," he said as he turned to his greatest friend. "Assemble X-Force."

**SNIKT SNIKT!**

"Bub, it'd be my genuine pleasure."

_**XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**So, how did you like it? I plan to develop Hand's character quite a bit in this story and also tinker with Kelly as well. **_

_**As always, your feedback and reviews are always welcome, and anything you would like to ask, leave in a review or PM me.**_

_**And for anyone following my Justice League Tomorrow story, a new chapter was also posted up.**_

_**Next up: More Peter/Carol moments, a jailbreak and...IRON MAN VS. WOLVERINE! And DEADPOOL! DEADPOOL EVERYWHERE!**_

_**Until next time readers; Happy New Years, and I hope you all enjoyed your holidays.**_


	13. Pleasure and Chaos

_**Ok everyone, we're almost at the point where hearts are broken and the heroes are divided. But first, some Peter/Carol love and a good ole jailbreak. And of course, some Deadpool. Enjoy :)**_

_**PS All characters are owned by Marvel except for the random agents of HAMMER and the MRD,**_

Chapter 13: Pleasure and Chaos

***Manhattan's Upper West Side, en route to Carol Danvers' apartment; that evening***

Peter swung through Manhattan, his thoughts on the Superpower Registration Act and what Captain America had said in the emergency Avengers meeting he called that morning after the revelation of PRIME Containment Facility. Nick Fury had also been there; surprisingly, Iron Man was still missing.

_"Ok, this is ridiculous," Fury had said. "He's building prisons now; the World Security Council is already concerned if he tries to take the Raft, or turns Rykers into an American Raft."_

_"Kelly said that the Facility had been tested," Quicksilver had added. "Is it possible that the New Mutants are there?"_

_"I'm not sure, Pietro," Cap had replied. "I've tried contacting Logan, but he's gone dark. No contact, and the X-Men say they haven't seen him since after the announcement."_

_"Perhaps he's attempting to get the New Mutants out of the Facility?" Spider Woman had offered._

_"And risk a war against mutantkind throughout America?" Banner asked sarcastically._

_"Bruce is right; if he did that, the retaliation would be sky high," Hank Pym had added._

_"I'd like to say that Wolvie is smart enough to understand that," Spider-Man had said, "but these are his students, and I think he feels responsible for what happened to them. Rationale and logic won't be his best friend if that's what he's doing."_

_"Spider-Man is correct," T'Challa had agreed._

_"Look, team," Captain America had spoken. "This is getting more and more complicated, but I cannot stress it enough to those who are American citizens-yes the benefits are good, but the cons are just too risky, and we as Avengers, heroes whose duty is to the world, cannot abide by this law, no matter what. We can't support Registration for a number of reasons, but being a superhuman army is, in my opinion, the most prominent reason why not."_

_"The offer to being given status as SHIELD agents still stands if anyone wants to take it," Fury had added. "Though I'm pretty sure no one will."_

And no one had, something Fury was pleased with, although he was upset he had to do so with his Secret Warriors.

Peter knew he'd never support Registration; yes, he'd admit, being an agent of the US Government and being paid to do what he did everyday would be nice, but the risk of his identity being leaked and being a soldier to be sent to an enemy of the country was too much. Peter didn't want to be a soldier, nor did he want his friends and family to be under constant risk of death because of him; his wellbeing didn't matter to him because he could fend the bad guys off, but his Aunt May couldn't, nor could MJ or Harry…or any of his children while they would be growing up.

That thought of children reminded him of why he was headed to Carol's place in the first place-she seemed distant and far off during the meeting; when he had asked her why, she said she had a lot on her mind and just needed some time to think. Peter was worried about her, being that she rarely seemed so distant with him. Even Jessica was concerned about the situation, and she couldn't get a peep from Carol all day either.

Landing on the roof of her apartment building, he wall crawled down to the floor of her apartment, quietly opening the window to her room as he had done so for the last two years and proceeded to go inside. Making sure that no one was watching from the ground, Peter went in, locking the window behind him. Surveying the room, he saw that Carol wasn't inside, but the door leading to the rest of her apartment was open, and he could see light from the living room, as well as hear sounds from her TV. With a sigh, Peter took off his mask and walked out, heading to the living room.

Carol sat on the couch, her boots, sash and mask thrown hastily on the floor. All she had on was her one piece uniform. She was holding a pillow close to her chest and her shapely legs were spread out on the couch. Her attention was directed to the TV, which-coincidentally-was air more segments on Kelly's Superpower Registration Act. She knew Peter was in her house the moment he entered the living room, and to be quite honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to be here right now.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked quietly as he sat down on the couch, Carol moving her legs out of the way to make space for him.

"I don't know," Carol replied, maintaining her gaze on the TV.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Peter guessed.

Carol hesitated to answer for a few seconds before turning to him. "Yeah, I am."

"How come?" Peter could see that Carol was hesitant to say why, visible by how she gripped the pillow ever so slightly tighter. Bringing her into a warm, caring embrace, he went to work consoling her. "You can tell me anything, Carol; it'll be ok, it's alright."

"How can you say that, Peter?" Carol said as she desperately clung onto him. "That madman is trying to make us all work for the government and he has all these ideas that actually seem like good ones and…and I don't know what to think or do. I'm scared, Peter."

"It's ok, Carol," Peter replied as he kissed her forehead. "Honestly, I'm scared too-I wonder how this could benefit instead of hurt; I try to imagine our kids trained by the Act, help them be better heroes than we could ever be, teaching them what we can't teach…but then I remember, they may not ever live long enough to get to that stage in their life, because if my enemies ever find out who I am because of the Act, they'll stop at nothing to get to me through them, through my family…through you. And Carol, you are my family, and I swear that I will always protect you, no matter what; you and our children."

The words touched Carol's heart, and she knew she could believe them, but something kept her from doing so…she didn't know what. She never felt more vulnerable that at this moment and she never felt such comfort from Peter as she did at this moment. She didn't know what her stance on this law was, since to her both pros and cons were evenly matched, but she knew that as long as she was with Peter, she'd be alright. "I think it'd be easier for me to protect you," she said with a soft laugh, as he also laughed quietly. "Peter…promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll never leave my side and that you'll always be with me."

In response, Peter took her left hand and kissed the finger where her engagement ring was. "I promise I will never leave you, Carol Parker; 'til death do us part."

Carol smiled her ever luminous smile, the very same one that enamored Peter all those years ago, and took his lips in a passionate kiss. That was just what she needed to hear from him, and that had made her feel less afraid. As she continued to kiss him, she decided he needed to be rewarded (again) for everything he did for her. Clasping her arms around his neck, she brought him down as she laid herself onto the couch. "Take me, Peter," she purred into his lips.

His only response was to continue kissing her, but she could feel the smile on her lips; his hands made a beeline for the zipper on the back of her costume and quickly unzipped it, allowing Carol to slips out. Now she was completely naked, but Peter still had his costume on, a problem Carol easily rectified in a matter of seconds. Again the pair crashed their lips into each other's, igniting a passion that was so familiar to them. Breaking away, Peter now began scorching a trail of kisses down Carol's neck, breasts and stomach, enticing moans of pleasure from her, which intensified greatly as he arrived at her slowly moistening womanhood, giving it a long lick.

"Oh god, Peter, don't stop," Carol moaned, and Peter did just that as he began to devour her womanhood, his tongue numbing her with a ferocious bombardment of pleasure as she continuously moaned in delight, her mind engulfed in a fog of sheer pleasing bliss. Peter continued to please his fiancé, lapping and feasting on her sex, unrelenting. As he continued to pleasure her, he felt his manhood grow and harden, readying itself for her. Finally, Carol's limit was reached as she screamed in pleasure his name, "PETER!" as she climaxed and her juices burst out into Peter's waiting lips and tongue. Panting, Carol grabbed his head and delivered another passionate kiss, enjoying her own taste as well as the taste off his lips. "I want you, Peter," she panted. "I want you so bad."

"Then come get some," Peter said in a throaty growl that aroused Carol even more. He brought her up and placed her on his crotch area in a reverse cowgirl position. Both moaned with pleasure as he inserted himself inside her. Carol never failed to enjoy when Peter was inside her. Immediately, he began setting a steady pace, but began to increase in speed. Carol moaned and gasped and panted and screamed in delight and pleasure as her fiancé continued to thrust inside her. Her walls clung onto his cock, her body drowning in pleasing tingles. Peter groaned in delight, and his hands shot up to grab her large breasts, fondling and playing with them as he continued to make love to his marvelous Carol.

"Peter…oh, god, Peter," she panted as she reach her climax. "I love you Peter! Oh, god, Peter!" she screamed as she reached her climax again, just as Peter did, both of them releasing their essence into and onto each other. After she collapsed onto him, they panted and reveled in their afterglow. Soon, Carol got off of him and snuggled next to his side, while Peter grabbed a blanket from the sofa-chair with his web shooter and covered the two of them with it. It was an unspoken agreement that they'd sleep on the couch tonight.

"You never cease to make me feel like that," Carol purred as she rested her head onto his chest. "Goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight, Carol," Peter answered with a warm smile and kissed her forehead. And with a whisper in her ear, he added, "I'll never leave you."

The TV spitting out news long forgotten, the two lovebirds soon fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

***3/4 mile out from PRIME Containment Facility, Nevada Desert; same time***

**"Whoa mama, that was steamy! Well done, RDP! Nice touch with the moans from Carol, I could really see it and-"**

"Wade, shut the hell up!" Logan hissed into his comm.

**"Oh, c'mon Logan, you should've seen-well, read that, it was-!" SNIKT! **Deadpool went silent.

"He will be silent for about 30 seconds," X-23 reported.

"Good work, kid."

"Won't we need to tell him the plan?" Shatterstar asked.

"He always seems to know what the plan is even if we don't tell him; something about the writers of Marvel or something, whatever that crap means." Logan looked to the skies. "Warren, status update."

"Skies are clear so far," Archangel replied from two thousand feet above the Facility. "All their aircraft are on the ground."

"Ok, then; Psylocke, anything?"

"Just finishing my scan…" Psylocke's eyes opened. "They're all in there, and they're under moderately heavy guard."

"Ok, then, this is-"

"Logan we're got a problem, mon ami," Fantomex interrupted from his vantage point inside E.V.A. in the air alongside Archangel. "I'm picking up a chopper fleet en route to the prison and…sacre bleu, Iron Man is with them."

"Wait, what?" Logan almost yelled.

"That was unexpected," Colossus remarked.

From various vantage points surrounding PRIME Containment Facility, X-Force lay hidden. Wolverine and Colossus, Psylocke and Domino, Shatterstar and Warpath, Archangel and Fantomex from the skies & X-23 and Deadpool (now healed up)-which Laura vainly tried arguing against-were on various sand dunes, ready for the moment when they'd storm the prison and rescue the New Mutants. This notion of Iron Man arriving with possible H.A.M.M.E.R. choppers rendered Logan uneasy of how to follow up with the situation.

"Logan, Iron Man just touched down, and guess what? Kelly himself is with him," Domino said as she watched them through her gun's scope.

"Does this change the plan, comrade?" Colossus asked, knowing full well the answer. Logan, though, had to think about it for a minute; Stark was here with Kelly? That smelled like trouble for him. Either two things were the reason for this-Stark had been invited here in an effort to persuade him to support the SPRA…or Stark had decided to cast his ballot WITH Kelly and support his crazy scheme. No, he told himself, Stark can be an idiot but even HE wouldn't do something like support Kelly…right? At the moment, it didn't matter, and Logan refocused on the task at hand.

"Hell no," Wolverine replied. "Ok, here's the plan: Colossus and Fantomex are going to be our muscles if this all goes awry. Archangel will take care of the guards in the outer perimeter, while the rest of us will go in, sneak around and get them out avoiding all confrontation if we can, Psylocke keeping us in telepathic contact. We just incapacitate the guards, nothing more. I have Magik on call to teleport us out."

"And Iron Man?" Psylocke asked.

"Like I said, we sneak around."

"And if our cover's blown?"

"We shoot and kill anyone who tries to stop us."

**"Sounds pretty good; in fact, that's an excellent Plan B," **Deadpool remarked with glee. **"In fact, let's make it Plan A!"**

"Wade if you so much as-!"

**"Logan, trust me, I've seen Reborn Dark Phoenix' scripts-we all make it out alive and ok, and a bunch of guards die anyways so why not contribute to the cause!?"**

"What does Jean have to-not the point! Deadpool-!"

**"OFF I GO!"**

"Logan, he's run off!" X-23 cried through the comms.

"Dammit!" Logan roared. "Screw this, improvise, people!"

* * *

***Inside PRIME Containment Facility***

Stark walked alongside Kelly, taking in the site of the prison' facilities; he had to admit, it was pretty well built and high tech. Every so often, he'd see guards with either the MRD or H.A.M.M.E.R. logo, each armed pretty well. The cells themselves were mostly empty, but Stark could see that a number of them held technology that, as Kelly and Dr. Stephen Lang were explaining, adapted to the powers of any mutant, keeping them from using their powers but not harming them. Although the tech looked sinister and dangerous, Stark had scanned them all with his armor and he did indeed see they weren't meant to harm or kill, but merely incapacitate.

"While a number of the cells have the MRD X-Gene nullifiers, many cells also don't since there are mutant abilities we've seen worldwide that can be hindered without the use of them," Lang said as he continued the tour of the prison. Stark couldn't help but notice that the head of the MRD seemed somewhat giddy about the whole thing. JARVIS searched his recent H.A.M.M.E.R. info and found that Lang had actually designed and helped built the prison. Stark was starting to wonder, when did they find the time to build this in between the Houston Incident and now? It's only been a few days, a little more than a week, he told himself. Then Stark remembered that the senator was anti-mutant and perhaps had already started on this project way before Congress thought up Registration. It really wouldn't have surprised him.

"Kelly, while this prison is very high tech, I think I ought to say that there is definite room for improvement," Stark said, his business persona taking over. "Not only that, I'd like to know what else you have planned besides this, other prisons and the MRD."

"Well, I can tell you that we're coordinating with various animal agencies in the country to help train unwanted dogs into K-9 units for H.A.M.M.E.R. troops, I'm planning to restart the Hulkbusters unit, and I have some plans for-"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Stark interrupted. "Hulkbusters unit? Why would we need that again? Ross gave up on that when he became Red Hulk, and-"

"The Hulkbusters were also used for Abomination, the Red Hulk and Hulk when they went on rampages, Ironclad of the U-Foes and other very powerful superhuman aggressors. Stark, I'm trying to prepare the soldiers of the military and H.A.M.M.E.R. to fight supervillians in the event the heroes under the SPRA are otherwise occupied with other supervillians or the like," Kelly countered. "Director Hand and I need every option available at the ready."

"Ok, that's reasonable," Stark said, seeing the logic there. "And what was that other thing you were going to mention?"

"Yes, it involves Colonel Rhodes and his War Machine armor; I have the idea of-"

**FABOOM!**

A massive explosion rocked the prison complex, activating numerous alarms and alerting all armed personnel of an attack from the outside. Stark went instantly into Iron Man mode, his visor returning back over his face, scanning the entire complex as the nearby guards went over to secure Kelly.

"This is Commander Lang, what is going on?!" Lang yelled into his earpiece, taking out his sidearm.

"This is Agent Blank, based on Loading Bay 3-the doors just blew open and we have men down-repeat, men down! We're going to secure the entrance but we may need back-up!

"All personnel, initiate prison defense protocol 7-Alpha!" Lang yelled into his earpiece. "I want the guard around the prisoners doubled and all entrances into the wing sealed and kept under heavy guard!"

"Stark," Kelly said to Iron Man. "We're going to need your help."

"You got it. JARVIS, connect me to the prison's defense network and give me eyes on all cameras."

**MEANWHILE, ON LOADING BAY 7…**

Agent Blank and 10 other agents inched closer to the now gaping hole in the wall where the titanium metal gates used to be, weapons pointed and ready to be fired. "Ok, boys, be ready for any possible kind of-"

**"GOOD EVENING, UNIMPORTANT CHARACTERS OF THE STORY!" **Deadpool yelled out as he came into view, his X-Force uniform in clear sight and his guns in each hand. **"Sorry to be so blunt, but the writer has decided to kill you off, and I volunteered for the job!"**

The surprise the agents got from Deadpool proved to be their downfall. "OPEN FI-!" was all Blank could say before Wilson mowed them down with bullets in maniacal laughter.

"You are seriously scaring me, DP," Domino said as she and Warpath entered the compound.

**"Oh, cheer up and have some fun, baby!"** Deadpool grinned. **"Oi, RDP, make the lady a bit more fun-!" **He was interrupted by a hail of bullets as more H.A.M.M.E.R. and MRD troops entered the loading bay, engaging the three X-Force members. **"Or you can give me some more targets and unimportant people to kill-that works just fine!"**

Outside, the perimeters and watchtowers were attack by Archangel, Fantomex and EVA, unleashing a massive bombardment of bullets and razor sharp projectiles. Out of nowhere, a massive sonic boom echoed as shockwaves destroyed the aerial drones and helicopters that some of the soldiers were rushing to get to as Shatterstar made himself known, diving into the fray and hacking away at the army of agents with his blades.

"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!" he yelled out.

In another section of the prison, Psylocke, Logan, X-23, and Colossus made their way through the labyrinth of hallways, going through all opposition of soldiers and guards that stood in their way. Colossus ran ahead, his heavy steel mass and superhuman strength clearing a clean path for the other three to run after.

"Domino, what's the status?!" Wolverine yelled into his X-Communicator.

"They tried to pin us in the loading bay but we broke through; Deadpool ran off into the interior guns blazing to do God knows what."

"Let him go, it'll be good distraction-I want you to make sure the guards keep coming to you and Warpath, and secure the hole in the wall, that's our exit."

"Got it, Logan," Warpath roared into his comm as he flung two guards into a charging mass of others.

"Warren, Star, Ex, update!"

"We're keeping them pinned out here and Star's immobilized all aircraft!" Warren replied.

"Ok-everyone, when we're done we are bringing this place to the ground!"

"LOGAN!" X-23 yelled out as she slew a guard who was about get him from behind, impaling him with her claws.

"I knew he was there, kid; now keep moving everyone!"

Elsewhere, Deadpool continued his random shooting through the prison, killing random guards and instantly healing from any bullet wounds they gave him. **"I know the plot here is to find the kids, but I won't be finding them anyways, so I think I can feel free to explore and since somewhere a few sentences up Logan said to blow this place up, I think I have just the thing-!" **He was interrupted by a bunch of young puppy barking, and looking to his left, he was shocked to see he had entered a room full of caged dogs and puppies, all barking and yipping and giving him adorable puppy eyes.

"FREEZE!" a guard yelled as he and 20 other heavily armed guards entered the room, all guns pointed at him. "Drop your weapons and surrender! This is your only-!"

**"YOU CAGED PUPPIES!" **Deadpool yelled in anger as he unsheathed his katanas, turning to the guards, scaring them.** "YOU DON'T MESS WITH PUPPIES! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **he screamed as he attacked the guards with a frenzy, sparing not a single one of them.

Meanwhile, Colossus had encountered a larger number of guards than he had previously found, all guarding a door. Immediately, he knew the New Mutants were behind that door and he made quick work of the soldiers and guards, their bullets and rocket launchers unfazing him as he dealt blow after blow. Within a few minutes, they were all unconscious. "They're behind this door, comrades," Peter announced as Wolverine, Psylocke and X-23 arrived. "But there may be more guards inside as well."

"Not a problem, Peter," Betsy replied as she closed her eyes in preparation of a telepathic assault. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes. "They're down, so Colossus…?"

Inside the room, Rockslide yelled with joy as Colossus busted down the door of their prison block. "Alright, they came to save us! You see guys?! They came to save us! I never doubted you guys," he kept saying as Colossus destroyed his cell and crushed the nullifier keeping the boy's powers contained. Colossus was shocked by how chipped his stone body was. In fact, all of the students looked terrible-Wolfsbane, Cannonball, Magma and Sunspot were heavily sedated and barely conscious; Surge was also sedated but was also entrapped in a reinforced plastic sphere to keep her powers contained; Dust was in a reinforced glass sphere to prevent her from escaping; and Boom Boom, Jubilee and Pixie were cuffed with powerful adamantium bounds. All of them looked quite malnourished, as if they had been given barely enough food to survive.

"What the hell?" Logan muttered as he slashed all the bars of their cells, helping Wolfsbane, who was in her human form of Rahne Sinclair and barely able to stand on her own. "This is…this is inhumane." He instantly had a flashback to when he was made into Weapon X. "Don't worry, guys-we're getting you outta here right now."

"We must go now, comrades," Colossus said as he carried Sunspot and Cannonball. "Rockslide, you cannot-!"

"I'm helping and that's that," Rockslide said as he scooped up Jubilee and Magma. "They hurt my friends, and they may have hurt me, but I can still carry them."

"Fine, just hurry," Logan growled as they all exited the cell block, not hesitating to trod over the unconscious bodies of the guards as they did so. As they came to a fork in the hallway, though…

"LOGAN!" Iron Man appeared, flanked by a number of MRD guards and none other than Stephen Lang and Kelly himself. "Logan, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I should be asking you that, bub," the mutant Avenger snarled as he got in between his fellow X-Men and his fellow Avenger. "What in the hell are you doing with Kelly?" Stark gave no answer, and suddenly, Logan knew. "Oh no….nah, hell no! You siding with that SOB?!"

"Look, the SPRA has good points," Stark countered. "There are things that need to change here in this country, and here you are just proving his point! Logan, we need to take more responsibility, and if we do, there won't be another Houston! If these kids had just been more responsible and-!"

"Don't you DARE make this about them!" Logan roared, his claws now glistening dangerously. "They were manipulated by Mastermind and you know it!"

"And you told them to stay behind!"

"And locking them up is what should happen to them?! LOOK AT THEM, STARK! DO YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENED TO THEM WHILE THEY'VE BEEN HERE?! THEY LOOK TERRIBLE-THEY'VE BEEN TREATED LIKE CRAP!"

"Then we can improve! Logan, Hand helped realize that the SPRA can do good, that it can help us all! They've planning to build a camp that-"

"You had me at camp," Logan snarled. "A camp for what? To corral mutants and lock them in cages like dogs?! Rachel Summers came from a timeline like that, and she came here to make sure it doesn't happen; yet here you are, supporting it!"

"It's a training camp to help young people with powers!"

"That's what they'll start it as!"

"Logan, we can improve…ok, the guards here can be better at being hospitable, but they don't have to be here, they're just here until the training camp is completed. Logan…they can be taught properly."

"They already are being taught…at a school."

"Ok, that's it," Iron Man sighed before he raised his arms, preparing his repulsors, unibeam and other weaponry. "Logan, you are my friend, and a founding member of the Avengers; I've trusted you for the last seven years as we've fought side by side…but I'm telling you right now, you need to step away from your students-I promise you they'll be taken care of."

"Betsy, Laura and Peter," Logan said after a few seconds of silence. "Get them outta here. I'll handle Iron Man."

"Logan," Laura began.

"Go." At his urging, the three X-Force members led the students away down the adjacent hallway.

"After them!" Lang yelled as he took all the MRD guards with him in pursuit, Kelly running after them after a few seconds of thinking it over.

"Logan, this is going to make you wanted by the US government," Stark said in a last bid to get his friend to see logic.

"Not as bad as it sounds," Logan scoffed, no longer caring. "I am not abandoning my students."

"You won't be abandoning them, they'll be taught how-"

"I've seen enough to know not to leave these kids in Kelly's care."

"Logan, I don't want to fight you."

"You made the choice when you chose to join Kelly."

"Dammit, Logan!" Stark yelled as he fired his repulsors, which Wolverine dodged; with his superb agility, he ran at Iron Man and slashed the armor with his claws, leaving sizeable marks on the red and gold armor. "AHH!"

The two Avengers battled it out-Iron Man fired blast after blast, Wolverine dodging and evading with all his might. Both exchanged powerful hits, armor against adamantium. When Iron Man did manage to hit Logan, he'd just rapidly heal himself. When Iron Man fired his unibeam, Logan used his claws to block it. When Logan slashed with his claws, Stark's shields would active, although occasionally he did get in some good hits. Despite fighting fiercely, the two didn't want to badly hurt the other…well, Iron Man couldn't really hurt Wolverine that bad, but Wolverine could accidentally impale Stark. But they firmly believed in what they were fighting for, and they refused to fall. After a few minutes of fighting, Logan's X-Force uniform was completely shredded and Stark's armor was badly damaged and falling apart, his visor gone and half his chest plate in pieces.

"You can still quit, y'know," Stark said.

"Never knew what that word meant," Logan replied as he charged forward, Iron Man firing more repulsors blasts.

* * *

***Outside, a few minutes later***

Warpath and Domino had managed to hold the loading bay as the others and the students arrived, further roughing up the constant flow of guards.

"Warren, Shatterstar and Fantomex, head to the extraction point, just outside of the hole Deadpool made!" Psylocke yelled into her X-communicator. "Speaking of which, where the bloody hell is he?"

**"Miss me, babe?" **Wilson replied as he arrived…a slew of dogs and puppies following him.

"Where-you know what, I'm not even going to ask," Warpath decided as he and Colossus took point in leading the team and the students out towards the extraction point. Unfortunately, they ran into the sights of more guards and received heavy fire; fortunately, Shatterstar and Archangel arrived to cover their retreat as Fantomex created a bunch of illusions.

"Mon, dieu, they look terrible," he exclaimed as he saw the students; then he saw the large number of canines. "Why are there dogs here?"

"Don't ask," Domino said as she rolled her eyes, shooting at the advancing guards.

"What about Logan?" X-23 asked.

**"Well, according to the script,"** Deadpool said as he checked a non-existent watch, **"he should be here right about-!"**

"MAGIK, TRANSPORT NOW!" Wolverine roared as he arrived through the mass of guards shooting at his team, slashing his way through, just enough to cause pain but not to kill. "We got the students, now get us outta here!"

"Aren't you gonna ask about the dogs?" Archangel asked as he touched down, still firing projectiles at the advancing guards.

"Nope, I've come to deal with Deadpool-which reminds me, you set it up, right Wade?"

**"Oooh yeah-I call it 'Happy to See You!'"**

Suddenly, a portal appeared before them and from it flew a slew of infernal fireballs right at the MRD guards, who ran back as they were bombarded by the flames, screaming in terror at the eyeball creatures that also flew at them from the portal, shooting wildly at them. "Ok, let us make haste and leave, comrades," Magik said as she appeared from a new portal, which closed behind her. In an instant, she delivered a teleportation spell and in the blink of an eye, she, the New Mutants, X-Force and the canines vanished, the last words any of the guards could hear from them being, "Do not ask about the dogs, sister."

They had succeeded in rescuing the students…and destroying half of the prison complex as another explosion rocked the southern part of the facility, Deadpool's bomb doing its job perfectly.

A half hour later, Lang was directing the cleanup and casualties count. Kelly was overseeing the destruction caused by the mutants, in conversation with Victoria Hand via comm link, a battered Iron Man beside him.

"Yes, Director Hand, it was the X-Men…yes, that is correct, Wolverine was among them…the Avenger Wolverine, yes…well, I trust you to handle this situation correctly, Director Hand…no, do not settle for a compro-Director Hand, I am ordering…no I have never been in combat, but…Ughh fine, but make sure this is handled, and prepare an emergency meeting with Congress for an hour's time. Handle this, Hand." Hanging up, he turned to Stark. "So Stark…an Avenger screwed up; Wolverine attacked a government facility willingly and broke out detainees under military supervision." He had a scowl and some disgust on his face. "I warned you about this, and now the backlash will be immense, especially since many of these men and women have families in Vegas, and live in Vegas. What am I supposed to tell their families? That an Avenger and his mutant friends attacked their husbands and wives, their children, their family?"

Stark replayed the words in his mind. An Avenger…an Avenger was responsible for this…Wolverine had willingly led his black ops X-Men team to do this. Why couldn't he see reason, dammit?

He had a feeling that after the emergency Congress session, there'd be no going back for any one of them. This was it, he realized.

**_XXXXXXXXXX-A/N-XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_So, what did you think? All feedback and constructive criticism is welcome as well as anything I can improve on or you want to see happening. How was Deadpool here, awesome, OOC or what? He'll be coming back later on, so anything to improve on him is welcome :D_**

**_Also, I figured now would be the right time to give you all a nice lemony moment between Peter & Carol because basically, the point where they're torn apart is upon them, and I plan to trial, test and test again the strength and validity of their love for each other greatly...and you might hate were I take it so I figure I should please you all now with that and hope it gets me through til the next time. Oh and it'll also prove to develop into a nice subplot later on._**

**_Anyways, that's enough teasing, hinting and babbling from me. I just want to thank you all again for the continued support and love you've given this story. You guys are amazing. And special shout outs to Dakkaman77, patrickthenobleman (remember to check out his story "The Spider, the Bird, the Law and the Goblin) and aspiringactor, who gave the challenge._**

**_Next: the moment we've all been waiting for..._**

**_Until next time, dear readers, and hope you had a Happy New Year._**


	14. Torn Apart By the Seams

_**The moment we've all been waiting for is here. Bonds and trust shall be broken and hearts shall be shattered. Heroes will wonder what will happen to them.**_

_**On a happier note, PETER PARKER'S COMING BACK ! *ENTIRE WORLD CELEBRATES***_

_**Here's the next chapter, everyone. Enjoy. *Insert Disclaimer here***_

* * *

Chapter 14: Torn Apart by the Seams

**"Justice without force is powerless; force without justice is tyrannical." Blaise Pascal**

* * *

***The Next Day, following X-Force's attack on PRIME Containment Facility. Morning***

"This attack on federal grounds of a federal prison by mutants has proven to be the last straw!" Kelly roared as he continued his press conference on the steps of the Capitol Building, the various news channels recording him live and broadcasting not just all over the nation of America, but worldwide. "Not only were these mutants trespassing, they were led by an Avenger-AN AVENGER, of all people! This is exactly what I have been speaking about, my fellow Americans-superhumans and mutants recklessly using their very dangerous power and for selfish gains and as a result, almost 80 brave men and women were badly injured in their raid to rescue young mutants who needed to answer for their actions and be properly trained. This will not be tolerated any longer, however-Victoria Hand of H.A.M.M.E.R. has confirmed that they are doing everything possible to bring these terrorists to justice. And it is my greatest pleasure to reveal to this great nation that after an emergency session of Congress and the White House, in light of last night's events, the Superpower Registration Act WILL be passed! By tonight, at 8pm Eastern Standard Time, Superpower Registration will be fully recognized as American Law!"

In an apartment in New York City, Scott Lang (Ant Man) sat with his daughter Cassandra (Stature) and her fellow Young Avengers-Kate Bishop (Hawkeye ll), Eli Bradley (Patriot), Tommy Shepard (Speed), Billy Kaplan (Wiccan), Teddy Altman (Hulking), Ava Ayala (White Tiger), Victor Alvarez (Power Man ll), and Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon)-as they all watch the TV screen in shock and dread.

Elsewhere in New York City, Misty Knight, Colleen Wing, Stingray, Silver Sable and Shang-Chi watch the news on their TV. Knight then heads to the door of their Heroes for Hire Building, putting up the "closed" sign as Chi unplugs all phones.

Yet elsewhere in the city, Frank Castle hears what the TV on the table is saying, but simply ignores it, thinking it has no application to him whatsoever. He shrugs it off and continues to mercilessly torture the Maggia captain he has tied to a chair for information on an illegal AIM weapons shipment.

In a small yet homely apartment in Manhattan's Lower East Side, Monica Rambeau wondered…since she was no longer in the superhero business, would she still have to go and deal with this government law?

In a lounge on the campus of Columbia University, Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl) snapped her head up from the textbooks she was studying, staring in shock at the large TV screen that many other students were watching, hearing the news announced by Senator Kelly. She was too caught up in what this could mean for her to notice the looks and glances that other students sent her way.

In Bellevue Hospital, Susan Storm glared at the TV screen, gripping the hand of her unconscious but recovering brother, coming to hate this man for using her brother's tragedy to further his own goals and agenda.

In the Baxter Building, Reed Richards actually stopped his experiments as he watched the news on the screen, pondering what the potential benefits and consequences of Registration could be. A few floors down, Ben Grimm watched his godchildren with longing eyes, wondering what their future would hold, and what the future of the Fantastic Four and Future Foundation would be. He didn't want to go against the government, but he felt that Registration wasn't the way to go either.

In Matt Murdock's apartment, Elektra Natchios gasps in shock as she hears the news on the press conference, calling her lover over to the living room.

In an apartment building in the Bronx, John Aaron, the alias Ares has chosen, turned off the TV, pulled a sofa chair up to the hallway that met the door entering into his apartment, grabbed his battle axe and a vintage WWII MG13 machine gun and a long belt of ammo, placed the weapons on each side of the chair, took out a six pack of beer, and began his wait for the US agents that would try to come make him abide by their laws.

In a penthouse in one of Manhattan's more privileged areas, Felicia Hardy turned on the news after a peaceful night just in time to soak in Kelly's announcement. There was no way she was going to register herself with the government since she was sure she was wanted by it anyways.

In Houston, Texas, Kaine Parker's wall received a hard hit to the wall as he yelled in anger and fury-they had the audacity-the AUDACITY-to decide to pass this law instead of a law to handle supervillians?! They didn't bother with trying to help his city anymore?! The last few days had seen a decrease in funding from Washington to rebuild the damage from the Brotherhood's attack, and the Texas state government was becoming burdened with funding the reconstruction. That was only half of why Kaine knew he wouldn't register-he had friends to protect here in Houston, and revealing his identity would only put them in danger. But he wondered-what would the Houston police do when the law passed? Would they try to arrest him-the city's only superhero-after everything he'd done for Houston, even if he refused to register?

In Los Angeles, Marc Sceptor ate his breakfast as he watched the press conference on TV. He wasn't seeing anything wrong with registering. As long as he was allowed to maintain his work in LA and not have to be required to go abroad and go federal agent, he was ok with Registration. He'd rather stay in LA, and besides, maybe working more closely with the LAPD and the federal law enforcement would help him in his cases and work.

In Chicago, the New Warriors-Justice (Vance Astrovik), Firestar (Angelica Jones), Namorita, Speedball (Robbie Baldwin), Night Thrasher (Dwayne Taylor), Rage (Elvin Haliday) and Darkhawk (Chris Powell)-find themselves in a vicious argument. Justice, Firestar, Night Thrasher, Rage and Darkhawk are pro-registration, citing their near destruction of Stamford against Nitro years ago, and how Registration can help prevent such a thing; Speedball and Namorita are against Registration, refusing to work for the US government and reveal their true identities, citing how dangerous of a choice that is.

In Philadelphia, Flash Thompson picks up his phone as he watches the news unfold on his own TV, the voice of his superior ordering to get ready to be transported to Washington immediately, ETA for pick-up in 30 minutes. The CIA/NSA agent readily complied.

Ghost Rider misses the press conference completely.

Brother Voodoo simply turned off his TV midway into the announcement and returned to his loas.

Daimon Hellstrom found himself amused that this human believed he could reign in and control forces much greater than he could ever hope to understand.

In a US Army gamma research facility in Arizona, Doc Sampson received a call from Victoria Hand, ordering him to prepare to be brought to Washington DC, per orders of H.A.M.M.E.R., all his other current duties hereby suspended.

Colonel James Rhodes received new orders from his new superior, Director Victoria Hand-arrive in Washington, immediately. Donning his War Machine armor, the soldier headed out to see what he was needed for.

In the United Kingdom, Peter Wisdom saw the footage on CNN, and picked up his phone. Dialing, he called Brian Braddock (Captain Britain), telling him of what was happening.

In nearby Canada, the members of Alpha Flight were in their team headquarters, watching the Senator rant on, but they had stopped listening after he said that Registration was indeed going to happen.

Somewhere above the skies of the Sahara Desert, Nick Fury huffed after watching the news feed for the last few minutes. The entire Helicarrier control deck was silent as they watched this revelation unfold before their eyes. Fury was the first to break the silence. "Get this boat towards New York City-I want us at the UN by tonight, no later! Coulson, get me people from Excalibur, Alpha Flight and the X-Men, and have the Warriors in Conference Room 10H in 30 minutes! Let's go, people!"

* * *

***San Francisco, an hour after Senator Kelly's press conference. The New Xavier School for the Gifted***

"We should suspend all classes until further notice," Scott said as he looked around the table. "The New Mutants are recovering slowly, but their condition…everything that has happened to them is sowing fear into the other students-"

"Kelly has created a Mutant Response Division, he could very well already have access to the army's sentinels, and he's already proven he'll make camps and prisons for mutants," Logan retorted. "They should damn well be scared-hell, I'm scared FOR them!"

"We could possibly consider sending them home," Emma Frost offered.

"Out of the question," Kurt Wagner countered. "Anti-mutant protests and demonstrations are breaking out all across the country, and almost right after Kelly's announcement, they showed that an anti-mutant march has already started in Washington-and they're heading right for here. They'll be growing by the numbers, and rapidly. We can't send them home to that, fraulein."

"Kurt's right," Kitty Pryde agreed. "I think San Fran is the safest place for them right now."

"Until Kelly and H.A.M.M.E.R. and the MRD decided to invade the city looking for us after what happened," Jean sighed as she looked at the feral mutant. "Logan, did you really have to bring Deadpool? Pretty much everything that happened to those people is his fault."

"I needed him to get the kids out," Logan countered. "Besides, the government can deal with that maniac-he says he's actually goin' to register. Somethin' about keepin' in canon with the comics or somethin' like that."

"But still-" Jean began to continue but was interrupted by Professor Xavier.

"We have our students back, safe and sound, and it is because of Logan and his team. We agreed that Logan could have his team, to let them do what we as regular X-Men cannot and will not do, as long as the results are reached. He has done exactly that. It was also his choice to pick who to be on this team."

"Yeah…I didn't pick him either…again, somethin' about canon with comics. But Chuck is right," Logan said as he got up. "X-Force brought the kids back, and their alive and breathing. For me, that's a win right there. I know what we did could have backlash-no, it WILL have backlash, but when it comes, we'll be here waitin' for like we always do. And we'll win and prevail and wait for the next backlash, because that is what we do."

"Logan's right," Scott said as he also stood up. "We owe our thanks to Logan and X-Force. If it weren't for them, our students wouldn't have-wait a minute, Deadpool is going to register? Why the hell would he do that?! He could tell Kelly everything about-!"

"Apparently, he knew you'd say that and left me this note for you, which says, and I quote: **'I am in no way going to reveal anything that'll hurt you guys since it ain't part of the story, and the author is planning some big battle between us X-Men and Kelly's side and I'm an essential part of it so yea…be back soon guys! It'll probably be at least 7 chapters down for the readers, but for you, about 15, at least…maybe less if I can threaten RDP enough!' **His words, not mine."

"Ok…well, meeting adjourned; I'll just go find Beast and we'll tell the students that classes are suspended until further notice." At Scott's words, the small group of X-Men filed out of the conference room, each going their separate ways, except for Scott, Logan and Xavier, who headed for the building's main entrance to speak with Bishop, currently taking the shift on keeping the entrance to the campus secure from any random attacks by anti-mutant folk. But they were beat to the gates.

"Xavier," Bishop said as he and Psylocke came over to him…the Scarlet Witch in tow behind them. She seemed so nervous and terrified, but she was trying to keep herself calm. Xavier could sense the fear, insecurity and doubt in her mind. "Wanda Maximoff wants to speak to you." He then left to return to his post.

"Wanda," Xavier greeted warmly as he wheeled up to the Avenger. "Welcome to the School for the Gifted. To what to do we owe the privilege of your being here today?"

"I've…I've come to ask if I can stay here for a while," Wanda replied quietly. "After Houston, I…I just can't…the nightmares won't stop, and every time I close my eyes, I see those bodies, the destruction. I can't stay with the Avengers for the moment; it's making me feel worse. Pietro and Steve suggested I come to you and ask for some sanctuary, perhaps some guidance in this situation…I just feel like I need to find myself before I can fully trust myself again. If it is ok with you, of course."

"If you wish to stay, Wanda, then everything is open to you," Xavier said with warmth. "You may stay as long as you need to. Go with Betsy; she'll take you to a room and help you settle in. Later, Jean and myself will come to you and discuss this more."

"Thank you, Professor," the Scarlet Witch replied with the first genuine smile she had in over two weeks. She gave him a warm hug, and then hugged Scott and Logan. "I thank you all."

"Don' sweat it, Wanda," Logan replied. "Our kind stick together, and once an Avenger, always an Avenger. We're here for you."

As Psylocke guided Wanda to a room, Xavier's brow furrowed. Scott and Logan were quick to see this, but before they could even ask the Professor what he was thinking about, he answered: "I am most concerned about what the backlash from the Avengers will be; they are mostly American citizens…I fear for the safety of the world if they are forced to fight amongst themselves."

* * *

***Capitol Building, Washington DC, 30 minutes later***

War Machine touched down in front of the US Capitol Building, right in front of Director Victoria Hand. "Ma'am," he said as his greeting, saluting the now most powerful individual of the US military, next to the President. "Nice to meet you under different circumstances." His voice held his usual calm and respective tone.

"Likewise, Colonel Rhodes-admittingly, Houston wasn't an ideal circumstance to meet under," Hand replied. "I'll cut to the chase: the President has officially authorized the creation of H.A.M.M.E.R., and as a result, portions of the various military branches, federal and state law enforcement and intelligence agencies will become assimilated into it. They'll be absorbed and cease working with their counterparts, serving only H.A.M.M.E.R. Now, effective immediately, you, Colonel James Rhodes, will cease all functions, relations and service under the United States Air Force; as of now, you are now being remanded as H.A.M.M.E.R.'s field commander, answering only to the President, Senator Kelly, Tony Stark and myself. You are now enlisted onto H.A.M.M.E.R.'s Aerial Response Division and the first member of H.A.M.M.E.R.'s Superhuman Response Unit-which is a temporary name, you should know."

"Tony Stark, ma'am?" Rhodes asked.

"Yes-Iron Man is supporting Registration," Hand replied. "He has also agreed to be my second in command, and to help rally the Avengers in supporting the SPRA."

"With all due respect to you and Tony, ma'am, I don't think that was a wise choice. Tony is a leader, yes, but to be returning to a military-dominant environment, after committing to no longer making weapons for the military…it could prove to backfire. Also, I'm not so sure the Avengers will be willing to rally behind the SPRA; a number of them are suspicious of government, and they have families to take into consideration as well. They may see this as not just a hindrance on them being global protectors, but a threat to their family and loved ones."

"I know, Colonel Rhodes, and that is why I have taken precautions-the President, myself and the UN World Assembly are drafting a treaty to guarantee that all heroes who register only be used domestically, and that the duties of the Avengers aren't faced with obstacles. Also, registered heroes will only be required to relinquish their identities to a select number of government officials-myself and the President two of them; actually, it's only seven individuals I have in mind." At that, the woman turned and made to head inside the Capitol Building, but paused and turned back to War Machine. "Before I continue, I'd like to know…what is your take on the SPRA, Colonel?"

Rhodey looked hard at his new superior, deciding how to word his thoughts; he had been thinking for a while what he really thought about Superpower Registration. After a few more seconds of collecting his thoughts, he said, "I think you came across too hard the first time you went public, but I do believe that what you and Kelly are working toward makes sense. There are people with unimaginable power coming out of the woodwork every other day, and the first thing they want to do is put on the mask and cape and be heroes, not understanding what it means…or how much training they have to go through to understand and use their powers. They can cause something like Houston to happen, and whether or not it was their intent, it would've happened. You're trying to prevent superpowered individuals-young and old-from becoming reckless and want them to be able to not crack under pressure in the field. That is something I think is admirable, and I support it."

"I'm glad you see reason, Colonel Rhodes," Director Hand replied with a small smile. "We'll discuss this more inside." The two walked into the Capitol Building, heading to Kelly's office-still set up as H.A.M.M.E.R.'s temporary HQ-and were greeted by Iron Man. "Good morning, Stark," Hand greeted. "I would like you to know that Colonel Rhodes here will be acting as H.A.M.M.E.R. field commander."

"Cool, nice to have you on board, Rhodey," Stark replied as he retracted his visor to give him a smirk. "Looks like you're working for me now."

"More like babysitting you, is what I think," Rhodey said with a smirk of his own. "So, Mr. Second-in-Command, where are you off to?"

Stark's smirk turned into a small frown as he sighed. "I'm about to do something that a number of people I've worked with for years may not like, but I'm going to try and convince them that this is the right thing to do…what we need to let happen for a better future."

Rhodey figured he knew what he was talking about. "Good luck with that, man; I'm sure if you just put the points on the table, they'll come around."

"That's the plan. Hand, I'll be unavailable for the rest of the day and maybe tomorrow morning as well." Stark then walked off, heading outside. Once the sun was warming his face, he sighed again. Yes this was going to be one of the hardest things to ever do, and with that thought, he made the call. "This is Iron Man to all the Avengers. Mandatory meeting this evening; your presence is needed. More details in the meeting."

* * *

***Evening. Avengers Mansion, New York City, 7:30pm***

"With the Superpower Registration Act ready to be passed into law, questions are being asked as we see here in front the gates about whether the Avengers-"

"-saying that it wouldn't be good for the greatest defenders of Earth to be at the beck and call of one nation, while others agree with Kelly that-"

"None of the Avengers have given any comment, and are remaining tight-lipped about Senator Kelly's claim that member Wolverine-"

"-continue to cover live as we anticipate the stance of the Avengers when the SPRA passes tonight at 8pm. Whether they'll register or-"

"-ask ourselves-are we ready to know who our Mightiest are?"

This was the scene that Carol and Peter were greeted with as they arrived at Avengers Mansion. Crowds of civilians, police officers and news reporters were crowding the gates, gathered to await what the Avengers would announce once Registration was made law. As the two landed onto the Mansion grounds inside the gates, the sea of reporters tried to catch their attention but the two ignore their calls and questions, and simply looked the number of people in front of the Mansion.

"Wow…that's quite the turnout," Peter remarked.

"Yeah…they really want to see what we're going to say about registration," Carol said quietly. She really didn't want to discuss this; ever since the news came on that morning as the two ate breakfast and heard Kelly's proclamation, she had begun to again feel confusion and nervousness. She was so unsure of what this was going to mean for her. "We should get inside…they're waiting for us.

Peter heard the faint and almost unnoticeable trace of fear in her voice, but decided against probing into it.

Inside, the entire roster of the Avengers were present in the main lounge room. When Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man entered, everyone was discussing the SPRA.

"All I'm saying is that if it's passing, it's passing-what can we do about it?" Wasp said. "It's not like we can just change the law."

"We can challenge it," Daredevil countered. "Jennifer and I are lawyers-we can take this to the Supreme Court, make them see that this is a violation of our rights and privacy."

"I don't think the Court will be too keen on reversing Registration," She-Hulk interjected. "They'd face an immense amount of backlash, since people left and right are supporting it. Besides, Janet's right-we may just have to accept it-the SPRA has come good points, after all."

"But it also has bad points, like say…being turned into a super-powered army!" Quicksilver retorted with a fair bit of anger. "My sister, if you forgot, was turned into a weapon, and-!"

"I haven't forgotten, Pietro, I was there-but if this passes, Wanda could get help in resisting outside influences that try to use her powers for their own goals."

"You dare-!?"

"I am sure that Lady Jennifer meant nothing of that," Thor said as he came between the two. "But Quicksilver speaks truth-this is a catastrophe in the works, my fellow Avengers, and to work for a corrupt leader such as Kelly would defile our reputation as the protectors of Midgard."

"But what happens when we aren't here anymore, Thor?" Hank Pym argued. "Yeah, you'll be here to carry out the legacy of the Avengers since you're immortal, but the rest of us, even Wolverine, will one day be gone. Those that take our place-they're out there right now, experimenting with their powers and not knowing what their full potential is; this gives us the chance to give back what we know and help train them to become the future-our future."

"You mean America's future," Iron Fist grumbled.

"If they live long enough to see the future," Luke Cage added. "Giving up your identity is like putting an ad out in the newspaper. It'll make them targets, and I am not putting up a target on Jessica or Danielle."

"I'm sure they have some kind of way to ensure the security of that information," Natasha said. "After all, that kind of information needs to be well guarded."

"Like how the 82 Vault codes were well guarded?" Bobbi countered. "SHIELD had that under the thickest digital locks they had, and AIM still managed to get those weapons; I'm pretty sure SHIELD network security is a hundred time better than whatever this H.A.M.M.E.R. has up their sleeve. Nothing is secure."

"She's got you there, Nat," Clint agreed as he fixed up some of his arrows. When he saw the shocked look from his girlfriend, he said, "What? I can't agree with everything you say, and I'm against the notion of Registration. I'm not being turned into a super weapon."

"You're a registered weapon of SHIELD!"

"But they do it for the greater good; America wants me as their own personal weapon. No, thank you."

"You're an American citizen, Barton," Ross said as he walked over from the kitchen, his army hat in his hand. "The American government calls, you need to answer."

"Of course you would say that," Banner replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am in no set of mind to let the army have any access to the Hulk and try to create more monsters like the Abomination. I'm through being hassled by the government and the military."

"I really don't understand the problem in this," Noh-Varr said. "If your government wants you to better yourself for the service of your people, then is that not what you should do? The Kree always sought to better their armies and warriors, especially the Accusers."

"The Kree is an entire unified empire," Falcon stated. "Humanity is never going to be united like that-too many differences. We can better ourselves but the government has no business in trying to make us tell them who we are and put our families in danger."

"That's enough, all of you." Everyone went silent as the voice of Iron Man rang out. The Armored Avenger walked into the room, his visor retracting, allowing everyone to see his face. The silence rang for what seemed like an eternity before spoke again. "Thank you all for coming. I…I think in light of recent events, we all know what's going on in the world right now."

Cap was the first to speak. "Tony, where have you been? You've been gone since Houston, you haven't been in contact with any of us and then days later, you call an emergency meeting. Granted, I was going to do the same thing, but what's going on? Where have you been this whole time?"

"Well, mostly at my Japanese offices…I've been trying to clear my head, maybe try to figure out where we went wrong in Houston; but recently…I've been in DC the last few days," Stark replied. "Kelly wanted to convince me into supporting Registration. Guys…they're going to pass it, no matter what, especially after last night."

"…Then we fight it," Steve replied. "How can we fight it? We can get the superhero community together and get some representation-Matt and Jen can take this to court; we can get the help of the UN and maybe SHIELD can-"

"Steve," Stark sighed. "We…we're not going to fight this."

That surprised everyone in the room. "Tony," Steve asked cautiously, "what do you mean?"

"He's been in bed with Kelly, is what he means!" Everyone turned in shock at the voice of the Wolverine entering the lounge, unmasked and with a face full of anger. "Stark, you have got some nerve-SOME NERVE-to call this meetin' after what you've been doin'!"

"Logan, what the hell are you doing here?!" Stark said with aggression as his body turned towards the mutant Avenger.

"Contemplating round two," Logan snarled as he extended his claws ever so slowly and menacingly. "Give me a reason."

"Logan," Steve said in an effort to ease the tension in the room. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don' know?" Logan asked, his eyes never leaving the billionaire. "Stark here is supportin' Kelly's law…in fact, he was at the prison yesterday. Say hello to H.A.M.M.E.R.'s second in command, everyone-Tony Stark, Iron Man."

For a good two minutes, the Avengers stared at Stark with looks ranging from surprise to shock to horror. Until…

"ARE YOU INSANE, STARK?!" Cage yelled out. "You actually decided to side up with this?!"

"Cage it's for the greater good," Stark replied. "Houston is proof that even though some like us are responsible, many others out there aren't. Registration will help those who aren't to learn to control their powers and be properly trained in using them."

"The New Mutants were trained-by US!" Logan countered. "They were friggin' mind control-why do you seem so keen in forgetting that?!"

"I haven't forgotten, Logan, but you attacking the prison and breaking them out was completely uncalled for! They were ready to help start training those kids how to be more responsible and ready in the heat of battle! Then you arrive with your X-Force and destroy half the place!"

"Wait, you were there?!" Peter asked, as the whole team realized.

"Those were my students-and they are under my protection," Logan snarled. "Mutantkind sticks together, no matter what."

"I can't believe this-you're not only supporting Registration, but you were there when Logan rescued his students?" Falcons asked with shock.

"Yes, I was," Stark replied. "The Superpower Registration Act is a good thing guys. And Hand has showed me that the US government is drafting a treaty with the UN to ensure that all heroes that register are used only domestically, and that their identities and other personal information be revealed to only a select number of government officials. Guys, they're taking these precautions to help us feel better about registration. If the Avengers support the SPRA, so much-"

"Absolutely not!" Steve snapped, his commanding tone now taking over. "I am not going to abide by this law. We as heroes-especially street level like Cage, Daredevil and Spider-Man here-need the autonomy the masks and suits provide. There are people we try to keep safe as we go out doing this. This is a violation of our trust, our privacy and our freedom. I will not support this-ever. And there is no guarantee that this treaty will be honored forever."

"Cap, you're the face of America," Stark argued. "People need to see their symbol leading the charge towards the better future of America."

"An army of superhumans in no future I want to see. The resemblance to Nazi Germany is starting to look more and more obvious-the Holocaust of superhumankind and mutant kind…that's what this is becoming."

At those words, everyone fell silent.

"Ok," Ross said as he walked over to Iron Man. "The law is passing-then this is what we'll do. America calls, it's our duty as citizens to answer. I'm supporting Registration." He saluted Iron Man. "Not sure how I feel about you being my superior though…"

"I'm in, too," Pym said as he also walked over to Stark, followed by Jan. "We can make this work-and since there is this guarantee and international treaty, then real good can come from this."

"Count me in too," Jan confirmed.

"Wait-you too?!" Falcon asked incredulously. "What happened to 'we aren't supporting one government,' and all that stuff?!"

"Falcon, the landscape of the US Government is changing," She-Hulk said. "We can't ever go away, simply because of the hundreds of supervillians in the world-but if people want heroes to be better trained, then that's what we can do. We can help with this law!"

"You're not going to even try to fight this law?!" Daredevil snapped.

"There's no point, Matt-we have a duty as heroes of today to help prepare the heroes of tomorrow!"

"And what of our duty as Avengers?" Thor said, the anger and command in his voice clearly evident. "We have a duty to the people of Midgard-they who call us their Mightiest Heroes?! Are we to simply abandon them for the sake of the leader of the nation you live in?!"

"Thor, we aren't going to abandon the world!" Stark countered.

"You are putting yourselves at their beck and call, Iron Man!"

"Because as citizens of this country, we have a responsibility to it first! Thor-we need to be able to function properly everywhere we go. If being remaining as Avengers means we have to register to ensure we function properly, then so be it!"

At those words, Thor, God of Thunder, walked right up to Iron Man, towering over him by a few inches. Without a word, he took out his Avengers ID card and crushed it into powder in his hand, throwing the remains at his feet. "Then I no longer wish to be an Avenger." With that, the Asgardian walked out the room and out of the Mansion, never looking back.

"Nor will I," Namor declared as he also crushed his ID card into dust. "I am not going to let your surface governments try to weaponize me for their own needs.

"They'll come after you-"

"No they will not," Black Panther said as he also threw his ID card to the ground. "That would be considered an act of war against Atlantis, and now Wakanda. Consider the Black Panther an Avenger no more." The two monarchs then left the room, heading outside the Mansion, never looking back.

"Nice going-you're breaking up the Avengers," Iron Fist said as he stood next to Captain America. "Consider me not willing to register."

"Same with us," Falcon said as he, Daredevil and Quicksilver also stood next to them.

"I have seen too much disaster occur from ancient Greece because of laws like this," Hercules said as he stood beside them. "I will not ally myself with the rants of a madman."

"You guys can't be serious," Stark said. "Strange, you have to see that-!"

"The Sorcerer Supreme answers to no man, law or government," Strange said coldly as he stood next to Cap's anti-group. "I am tasked with defending this plane of existence. I am not some hero to be taken advantage of by your government and turned into a weapon."

"They have a treaty to ensure that from happening," Tigra said as she stood next to Iron Man. "It will keep us from being living weapons."

"I think we should just give it a chance," Wonder Man said, proving where his loyalty lay. "Registration says it'll help, we should let it try to help."

"It seems the most logical form of decision to this dilemma," Vision stated. "I have nothing to gain nor lose to this law, but bettering those with powers is logical. I shall side with registration."

"As will I," Noh-Varr stated.

"You guys can't really be doing this," Mockingbird said. "We protect the world…and you're willing to let yourselves become government puppets; we're Avengers…we're better than this. We-"

"This is no different than what we do in SHIELD, Morse!" Widow snapped. "We are merely providing our service to a country so that its people are safe and that those who want to be heroes are shown how to do it the right way, and if you're so dense and arrogant that you can't see it then-!"

"She's arrogant?!" Hawkeye snapped, coming to Bobbi's defense. "Natasha, this has disaster written all over it! Under what evidence are we supposed to believe that Kelly and Hand will be true to the fact that they said they'd use us domestically and that's it?! Thor's right-this is going to blow up in your face if you're siding with Registration. What we do in SHIELD is completely different from what Kelly wants us to do-turn us in a private army waiting to be sent wherever they want. There are people I care about that will most likely come to harm if I reveal my identity to the public. If you want to register and put a target on your back and the backs of those you care about, that's fine-but don't expect me to be standing next to you."

"…So you're breaking up with me?" Widow asked quietly.

Hawkeye didn't answer.

"I think it's pretty clear where I stand," Logan snarled. He went over to join the heroes against Registration.

Only Spider Woman, Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel had yet to say anything.

"Carol, Peter, Jess," Stark said. "Who's side are you on?"

The two arachnids didn't want to say anything, rather deciding to let their actions speak for themselves. Carol spoke first, "I've been asking myself that for the longest since after Houston. It's torn me apart as I've been thinking about what my stance is. In the end…if and when I have a child, I want them to grow up in a world where he or she won't be feared for what they are or what they can do. And if they decide they want to follow in Peter and my footsteps, I want them to be well trained and prepared to handle whatever comes into their path. And…like Ross would say, a soldier's duty is to their country." She walked forward, toward Stark. "We're in, Stark; Peter and I will support Registration."

Feeling somewhat relieved to have gotten that off her chest, it took Carol a few seconds to realize everyone was darting their eyes back and forth from her to behind her. The quiet of deathly silence also hit her.

"Are you sure it's 'we,' Carol?" Stark asked, his voice actually showing uncertainty. Cap also seemed somewhat unnerved and confused.

Carol registered what he met, and with a horrible creeping rise of dread in her stomach, she slowly turned to see her fiancé standing where she had been before. He was unmoving, and his stance told he was utterly shocked at what she had just said. "…Peter..?" she asked, her voice quiet and filled with fear. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing-Carol, you cannot be seriously be thinking about doing this," Peter said with a shocked voice. "This-this law goes against everything that heroes believe in…what the Avengers believe in. We can't support this-I can't support this."

"Peter, Registration can provide our children training that we may not be able to provide ourselves if they have powers and decide to follow in our footsteps."

"What makes you think we can't raise our children and teach them what's right and how to be a hero ourselves?! I've been Spider-Man since I was 15, and I've learned so much that I could teach them, and you could, too! I think we're more capable of raising our children to be heroes. I've had no training except for one saying: 'With great power must come great responsibility.'"

"And this law will help reinforce that-not just in our children but in all heroes! I though you of all people would see it like that!" Tears were slowly starting to ooze out of Carol's eyes. Jessica saw that if this was going where she thought this was going, she may have to reconsider her own choice, for her best friend's sake.

"Registration isn't embracing it-it's twisting it!" Peter countered. "Corralling us into a small army, ready to use our powers for their own gains? That isn't responsibility, that's recklessness and endangerment."

"They are working to make sure it isn't like that! Peter, this is being responsible, to be able to help and teach young superpowered people how to be responsible with their powers! How can you not see it?!"

"Because I don't just have a responsibility to the people to use my powers for good! I have a responsibility to make sure my friends are safe and not endangered because of my life as Spider-Man! I have a responsibility to ensure that my family is safe from my enemies, because they will kill or hurt my family to get back at me!"

Carol almost broke into tears, but managed to hold her composure; Peter's words, however, truly hurt her. In a desperate attempt to convince him, she took off her glove and brought her hand to his eyes, ensuring that he could see the engagement ring. "Peter…I am your family; you made me your family the minute you put this ring on my finger."

Peter felt like he was being sentenced to death; the pain he was feeling from this…it was slowly consuming him. "You are my family, Carol…but so is Aunt May, and I can't let my identity being revealed to the world ever allow her life to be in jeopardy…nor my children while they're growing up. I'm sorry, Carol…but I will NOT support Registration."

The entire room was silent-after witnessing this exchange, they felt in a very awkward position. The Avenger's engaged couple, right before their eyes, was being torn apart because of this law. They could not even begin to imagine the anguish that the two were feeling-hurt, abandonment, betrayal…

'Sir,' the voice of JARVIS echoed through the room. 'It is 8pm. The President of the United States has officially signed the Superpower Registration Act into law. As of 8pm today, all superpowered individuals and vigilantes must register or face detainment and arrest by government and H.A.M.M.E.R. forces.' The Avengers could've sworn that if JARVIS was human, there would've been the slightest hint of sadness and regret in the AI's voice.

Steve Rogers, Captain America and Tony Stark, Iron Man, stared at each other. The heroes by each of them did the same. Carol and Peter were right in the middle, torn apart.

"Peter," Carol begged in a final attempt to convince him, her tears flowing more freely as the pain was too much to bear. "Please…"

"I'm sorry, Carol," Peter replied, desperately trying to hold in his own tears. "I can't."

"You won't, you mean," Stark said.

"No, he won't-WE won't," Steve retorted.

"Cap…please, just register."

"I am not doing it; none of us are."

Stark sighed deeply as his visor retracted. "Then I'm sorry it's come to this."

* * *

***Outside Avengers Mansion, 2 minutes later***

"With registration now law, we remain here outside Avengers Mansion as we anxiously await the stance of Earth's Mightiest Heroes-"

"-wondering how the Avengers will react to the law-"

"-confident their support is imminent-"

"-with Thor, Black Panther and Namor seen leaving in clear rejection of Registration, questions-"

"-people expect the Avengers, being most are American citizens to support-"

"-wonder why they haven't come-?"

**FRAKABOOM!**

The masses of civilians and reporters screamed in horror and panic as the side of Avengers Mansion exploded in a storm of fire and debris as The Red Hulk and the Hulk crashed through into the grounds, locked in heated battle. A second later, Hercules jumped out and onto the Red Hulk, slamming the red titan's head viciously into the ground. Together, Hulk and Hercules subdued Red Hulk as Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Luke Cage, Wolverine, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Quicksilver, Dr. Strange, Falcon, Spider-Man and Captain America raced out of the hole in the building walls, heading into the streets.

"Hawkeye, give us cover!" Cap roared. "Hulk, Hercules-fall back, now!"

"Got it!" Clint yelled as he fired a volley of smoke arrows, creating a field of black smoke to hide their movements. At that moment, Iron Man, Tigra, She-Hulk, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Black Widow and Vision came out, searching for their now former teammates.

"Don't let them get away!" Stark yelled out.

"Go to hell, Stark!" Hawkeye yelled as he fired explosive arrows at the pro-registration heroes, further blinding and disorienting them as they tried to come after them.

"In the sewers, now!" Peter yelled out as he opened a manhole in the street. "We can lose them in there!" The anti-registration heroes began making a beeline for it, Falcon taking the charge as he dive bombed inside with Redwing in tow.

"Captain America!" A reporter yelled out, as she braved her way towards the super soldier amidst the chaos, her cameraman in tow. "What's going on?!"

"What's going on is this country beginning to destroy itself with Registration," Captain America answered into the camera and microphone. "I am not going to stand by and let Registration ruin the lives of those who risk life and limb to safeguard the world and the people of this nation. I, Captain America, and those who with me are ready to resist, shall no abide by Registration! Any others who do not wish to register, you have a friend in me and in my fellow Avengers!"

Suddenly, a sonic boom rang out as Red Hulk created a thunderclap, sending the smoke away and allowing the pro heroes to see where Cap's anti-heroes had gone. "THERE THEY ARE!" Red Hulk roared as he raced over to stop their escape. By now, most of the renegade Avengers were in the sewers, including Banner and Hercules. Only Cap, Wolverine and Spider-Man had yet to go in.

"Get outta here!" Peter yelled to the other two. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!" With that, before Steve or Logan could argue, Peter raced to meet Red Hulk head on. With only a slight hesitation, the two WWII veterans retreated into the sewers. "Hey, Ross, how many Hulks does it take to beat up a Spider-Man?!" Peter yelled as he focused all his strength, channeling into his legs and with strength rivaling that of when he held up that building seven years ago, he hit Ross right in the face, sending the red titan flying back a few dozen meters. "STRIKE! Guess that means the answer is-!" He never finished as a car was thrown right into him, sending him into the ground very painfully.

Carol, Jess and Wonder Man came out just in time to see that.

"You're gonna be sorry for that, Bug!" Red Hulk roared. "By order of H.A.M.M.E.R., you're under arrest!" He roared again as he jumped and made to crush Spider-Man, his Hulk rage starting to get the better of him-but was intercepted by Ms. Marvel as she slammed her leg into him, sending him sprawling onto the ground. She landed right in front of her fiancé as he struggled up.

"Carol-"

"Go."

"Carol-"

"Peter, go while you still can!"

"…I love you."

Peter stared at the goddess of a woman before him, his heart eating his insides, and then jumped into the sewers to follow his allies.

"DANVERS!" Ross roared as he got back up and made for Carol. "I'M GOING TO-!"

"Ross, stand down!" Wonder Man yelled as he came between the two Avengers, barely able to keep the Red Hulk back.

"SHE HELPED HIM ESCAPE-!"

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL HER FIANCE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK SHE'D DO?!"

Carol ignored this, however, as she sank to her knees and finally began to weep; she no longer cared if the cameras saw her or not. As Jess slowly walked over to her broken best friend, Carol continued to break down upon the full realization of what had happened. Peter…her Peter, her Amazing Spider-Man, had done the one thing she never thought he would ever do to her, the one thing that she never believed possible.

He had left her…he had abandoned her.

* * *

***Somewhere in the Manhattan Sewer System, 15 minutes later***

"Wong has met Jessica and Danielle; they're leaving the country as we speak. He'll keep them safe in my cabin sanctuary up north," Strange said as he continued to light the way down the tunnels.

"Thank you, Strange," Luke sighed. "I can't thank you enough."

"We're only a few blocks away from one of SHIELD's safe houses," Hawkeye said, keeping his bow at the ready, just in case. "We can hide out there for now until we can figure out-"

"Widow knows where all the SHIELD safe houses in the city are, Clint," Bobbi sighed. "We'll be sitting ducks-she'll know where to look. That isn't a good idea."

"It's the best we got at the moment," Falcon said as he followed behind them.

"True that," Logan agreed. "Let's just find the one least used an' hole out there until mornin', at least. It's the best we got, like Sam says." He took a sniff into the musty air. "Damn sewage is messin' with my senses…can' tell if we're bein' followed or not."

"Redwing's telling me it's clear up ahead-no surprises waiting for us," Falcon offered.

"I'm not sensing any vibrations behind us," Daredevil added as he, Iron Fist and Luke Cage took up the rear. "Doesn't seem like we're being followed."

"They will regret it if they-Banner and I will see to it," the Greek demigod mumbled.

"I am surprised you didn't leave with Thor, T'Challa and Namor," Quicksilver mentioned.

"I have taken a liking to Earth and its people. I've sworn to protect them, but not how they want it to. Their methods will lead to disaster, mark my words, Pietro."

As the other continued to talk behind them, Cap and Spider-Man led up in the front, following Strange's lights and the feathers Redwing left for their guidance. Steve could feel the emotions pouring out of Peter; he couldn't begin to understand what he was going through at the moment, having to have left his fiancé, the woman he loved, because of his morals and ideals. Suddenly, Peter stopped walking and just slumped down against the wall. Everyone else saw this and stopped walking as well, perfectly aware of what this was about. Steve decided to try to talk first. "Peter…"

"Y'know…last night…I promised her I would never leave her," Peter said with a small sob as he took off his mask, revealing the mass of tears that were making their way down his cheeks. He looked devastated and dead inside. His eyes were red with anguish and despair, and his shoulders were hunched with guilt and humiliation; and his heart was heavy with longing, desire and pain for his fiancé. "I promised that I would always be by her side…and look at me now."

No one had a response of a word of comfort.

"…C'mon," he sighed as he got back up. "Back when I first started being Spider-Man, the Lizard had a lair down here to help him create his Lizard DNA mutagen. Follow me."

And with a heavy burden on his heart, Peter led the renegade Avengers deeper into the sewers.

* * *

**_XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX_**

**_And now, all hell has broken loose. Sorry it was a bit long, but there was so much I wanted to capture in this chapter, and I think it came out very well._**

**_Now, for your judgment: Like? Didn't like? Feedback? Questions? Leave a review, I always do my best to respond to you all._**

**_New chapters for "Marvelous and Amazing" and "Justice League Tomorrow" have also been posted._**

**_Next up, we go to the public registration of heroes and the media finding out their favorite super couple is torn apart. Until next time readers._**


End file.
